The Marauders - The darkness and the light
by Danao
Summary: Quatre années ont passées depuis que les Maraudeurs, Lily Caroline et les autres reçurent leurs diplômes de leurs sept années passées à Poudlard. A présent, ils vont découvrir les joies de l'âge adultes. Entre des moments d'amour, d'amitié, de drame et de magie ils vont mener un combat qui sera sans doute le plus horrible de toute leur vie. (Univers alternatif)
1. A drop in the ocean

_**Aloha mes Loulous, et voilà donc cette première partie du second volet des Maraudeurs.**_

 _ **Ce second volet est assez compliqué à écrire ... pourquoi ? Eh bien, vous le découvrirez tout au long des trois partie que je vais vous publier au court de ce mois-ci !**_

 _ **Les nouveaux personnages seront dans un album que ma page Facebook : Danao's Fiction dans l'album "The Marauders"**_

 _ **J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant que le premier volet :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartienne à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC **_

* * *

_**Novembre 1981 :**_

 **Dans un quartier nommé Little Surrey, une jeune femme sortit pour récupérer le courrier mais en ouvrant la porte, elle faillit marcher sur quelque chose emmailloté. Elle s'abaissa pour regarder de plus près et quand elle découvrit le visage d'un enfant elle eut un petit cris de surprise. Comment peut-on laisser un enfant seul devant une maison en plein hiver ? Et surtout depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle prit le bambin dans ses bars et remarqua une enveloppe qui était tombée. Elle la prit et entra à l'intérieur en oubliant le courrier. Elle se rendit directement dans le salon ou elle installa l'enfant dans un couffin qui habituellement était occupé par son propre fils à elle. Puis elle retourna l'enveloppe et quand elle remarqua l'insigne de l'enveloppe, elle eut un battement au cœur … elle ne connaissait que trop bien cet insigne pour l'avoir déjà vu dans sa jeunesse. Néanmoins, elle l'ouvrit et lu la lettre dont l'écriture fut à la main et de couleur verte.**

« _Chère Mrs Dursley,_

 _Suite à une attaque au domicile de votre sœur et de votre beau-frère, Lily et James Potter, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'ils ne sont plus apte à subvenir aux besoins de leurs fils unique Harry James Potter._

 _En effet, James et Lily Potter ont été grièvement blessés et sont dans un état critique qui nécessite des plus grands soins médicaux. Ainsi étant la seule famille restante, nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous occuper de votre neveux durant un temps indéterminé._

 _Nous vous remercions par avance de votre aide et nous vous enverrons un nouveau courrier quand votre sœur aura l'autorisation de récupérer le jeune Mr Harry James Potter._

 _Afin de garantir la sécurité de l'enfant, nous vous prions de bien vouloir le garder coûte que coûte et de ne fournir aucunes informations concernant cet enfant du fait qu'il loge chez vous, pas même à votre jeune sœur si elle vient à vous contacter._

 _Mes respectueuses salutations,_

 _Albus Dumbledore. »_

 **Pétunia Durlsey resta interdite et tremblante face à cette lettre. Et regarda de plus près celui qui était son neveu. Du souvenir qu'elle avait de ce James Potter, cet enfant lui ressemblait traits pour traits. Ainsi sa sœur, Lily ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son fils suite à une attaque … mais de quel genre ? « des blessures graves » disait cette lettre mais de quel degré de gravité ?**

 **Elle fut coupée de ses pensées quand elle vit le petit garçon ouvrit ses yeux et eut un choc, il ressemblait à son père mais il avait tout de même quelque chose de sa mère : les yeux ! Des yeux vert émeraude … comme ceux de Lily.**

 **Le bambin et Pétunia se regardèrent avant qu'un cris d'enfant se fasse entendre. La jeune mère sortit de sa transe et alla chercher son fils, Dudley âgé d'un an après avoir mit Harry par terre afin qu'il ne tombe pas de la table du salon. Elle monta chercher son fils et revint dans le salon, le posa sur sa chaise haute afin de préparer le biberon de son fils. Puis elle regarda à nouveau son neveu et décida d'en préparer un second. Elle donna le premier à Dudley qui se mit à boire goulûment et le second à Harry quand elle l'eut enlever de la couverture dans lequel il était emmailloté.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **Septembre 1981 :**_

 **Dans un monde parallèle, une jeune femme attendait patiemment un médicomage qui devait venir l'ausculter.**

\- Bonjour miss Bernard ! **Répondit le médicomage en entrant la pièce**

\- Bonjour ! **Répondit-elle.** Dite moi que vous avez une réponse à mes questions ?!

\- Oui nous en avons une … et c'est même une excellente nouvelle !

\- Excellente nouvelle ? De quel genre ?

\- Du genre que vous attendez un heureux événement ! **Sourit le médicomage**

 **Caroline Bernard, se figea suite à la réponse du médicomage. Avait-elle bien entendu ? « _Non cela ne peut être vrais ! C'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant ! Pas en pleine guerre ! »_**

\- Vous … vous voulez dire que … que je suis …

\- Enceinte ! Exactement, mes félicitations !

 **Mais ces félicitations furent de trop car sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle gifla le médicomage qui resta surprit en ce tenant la joue déjà rougit.**

\- Je ne peux pas être enceinte, c'est impossible !

\- Vous êtes vous même en formation pour devenir médicomage, vous aurez dû percevoir les symptômes !

\- Non mais vous vous moquez de moi ? Je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans et je suis en pleine études de médicomagie. Nous sommes dans des temps troubles qui ne voit aucune sortie possible !

\- Est-ce une grossesse inopinée ? **Demanda le médicomage en oubliant la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir**

\- « Inopinée » je n'en sais rien mais … oh par Merlin c'est pas vrai le père ! Comment va-t-il prendre la nouvelle ?

 **Elle avait totalement oublié qu'ils étaient deux à faire cet enfant. Et surtout elle se demanda quand son partenaire et elle avait oublié de lancer un sort contraceptif. Elle tenta de savoir quand ce bébé à été conçut mais elle ne trouva aucune réponse.**

 **Elle n'écoutait plus ce que le docteur lui disais et prit l'ordonnance qu'il lui tendit. Elle le remercia et alla à l'extérieur de Ste Mangouste afin de transplaner devant son immeuble. Elle monta les deux étages et entra dans son appartement toujours stupéfaite de cette nouvelle aussi merveilleuse soit-elle.**

 **Quand elle ferma la porte, elle s'appuya dessus et posa une main sur son ventre encore plat ! Sans savoir la raison exacte, elle se mit à sourire. Un sourire confiant, heureux et paniquée. Un sourire qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée chez ses deux amies Lily et Alice quand elles avaient apprit qu'elles étaient elles-même enceinte en même temps.**

 **Caroline adorait jouer avec Neville et Harry. Pour ce dernier, elle était comme une tante vu qu'il la voyait souvent mais autant l'un que l'autre elle les considéraient comme ses neveux. Les deux bambins étaient nés à quelques heures d'intervalle : Neville le trente juillet à seize heure cinquante-six et Harry le trente-et-un juillet à vingt-trois heures cinquante-sept et avait fait la joie de leurs familles et du groupe d'amis qu'ils formaient depuis Poudlard.**

 **Jamais la jeune femme ne pensait qu'elle allait donner la vie dans un monde qui était en guerre et qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir ce finir. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas la guerre fait faisait rage dehors qui lui faisait peur mais de l'annoncer au père de son enfant dont leur relation qui ressemble à tout sauf à du sérieux.**

\- Eh bien mon chou, **dit-elle en parlant au petit-être dans son ventre,** tu tombe au mauvais moment. Tu vas naître dans un monde où tu sera sûrement en danger. Mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi tant que je vivrai et ton père … eh bien ton père je ne sais pas comment je vais me démerder pour lui annoncer ta venue et surtout comme il va le prendre mais … je suis sûre que malgré tout il sera présent dans ta vie.

 **Mais derrière ce coté idyllique, il y avait une faille sombre qui planait sur le groupe des Maraudeurs et de leurs amis. Car sur les épaules des petits Harry et Neville pesaient une énorme responsabilité. En effet, le plus grand mage noir répondant au nom de Voldemort montait en puissance et il ne cessait d'augmenter la liste des morts dans la Gazette du Sorcier.**

 **Ainsi afin de stopper cette guerre qui commençait à durée beaucoup trop longtemps, les sept jeunes anciens Gryffondor avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète qu se battait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et fut crée par le professeur Dumbledore.**

 **De plus un nouveau point important fut prit en compte et dont les anciens étudiants de Poudlard avaient prit connaissance : une prophétie**

 _ **« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … il va naître de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore … l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit … celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … »**_

 **Voilà les mots exactes que leurs avaient dit leur ancien directeur qui l'avait lui même apprit à ses dépends lors d'un entretient pour le cours de Divination. Mais il avait surtout tenu compte que les seuls jeunes enfants étant nés à la fin de Juillet sont deux enfants : l'un de la famille Londubat et l'autre de la famille Potter. Et chaque époux de cette famille avait déjà affrontés Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom trois fois.**

 **Commençant à trembler, Caroline alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Au même moment, un bruit bizarre se fit entendre comme si on grattait à la porte. Intriguée, elle se leva et avança vers l'entrée, en ouvrant elle vit un chien noir et au regard sombre.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Généralement je n'aime pas les chiens tu sais ? **Dit-elle.** Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je parle à un chien comme si il pouvait comprendre. **Se dit-elle à voix haute.**

 **Sans attendre son autorisation, l'animal entra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme.**

\- Hey mais veux-tu bien sortir de chez moi ! Ne crois surtout pas que tu vas pouvoir t'installer ici ! Allé ouste dehors. Allé Médor au pied !

 **Mais le chien ne bougea pas et s'installe même sur le canapé.**

\- Ah non sac à puce descend de là !

 **Elle enleva sa chaussure afin de la lancer sur l'animal mais se stoppa en voyant l'animal changer d'apparence pour prendre celle de Sirius. Le jeune homme semblait être ravi de son petit effet.**

\- Es-tu au courant qu'il ne faut jamais attaquer un animal sauvage avec une chaussure ? **Questionna-t-il espièglement**

\- Euh … et toi ? Tu n'es pas au courant que … j'ignorai que tu es … **Bégaya-t-elle**

\- Un animagus ! Eh bien tu le sais maintenant.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Un animagus !

\- Mais … quand ?

\- On est capable de se transformer depuis notre cinquième année.

\- « On » ?

\- Ouais James en cerf et Peter en rat

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour accompagner Remus lors des pleines lunes. Toi qui voulais tant connaître les secrets des Maraudeurs et bien … c'est chose faite !

\- Hum … génial ! **Dit-elle confuse**

 **Elle évita le regard du jeune homme tandis qu'il tapota la main sur sa cuisse afin qu'elle le rejoigne. Mais elle s'asseye sur l'accoudoir du canapé tout en ayant le regard vide.**

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui ! **Répondit-elle dans les vapes.** J'ai faim pas toi ?

 **Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine se prendre de quoi se nourrir Étrangement, elle avait envie d'une part du cake à la banane, d'une tartine au chocolat et d'un bol de céréales. Sirius la suivit et en la voyant préparer son « repas », il haussa les sourcils de surprise.**

\- Tu vas manger tout ça ? **Questionna-t-il**

\- Ouais ! **Répondit-elle comme un évidence**

\- Caroline, tu finis jamais tes assiettes en temps normal et la tu vas manger ce qui ressemble à un repas entier mais bourré de sucre ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien !

\- Mais oui ne t'en fais pas !

 **Elle mangea tous ce qu'elle avait sur la table jusqu'à qu'elle soit rassasiée sous le regard inquisiteur de Sirius. Une fois finit, elle s'affale sur la chaise les mains posées sur ventre.**

\- Ah, je suis repus ! Ça fais du bien !

 **Le jeune homme fit un oui de la tête trouvant toujours la jeune femme agir bizarrement. Elle le regarda et sa découverte en début d'après midi lui revint en mémoire. Automatiquement son corps de crispa et son estomac se mit à se tordre. Sentant que cela n'allait pas durée, elle tente de rester calme. Mais elle sentit son « repas » improvisé remonter, ce qu'il fit qu'elle se leva faisant tomber la chaise, bousculant Sirius au passage et se réfugia dans les WC et dégurgita tous ce qu'elle venait d'avaler.**

 **Inquiet, le jeune homme alla la retrouver et lui souleva les cheveux afin qu'ils ne tombent pas autour de son visage.**

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, je suppose que c'est ce que l'on nomme une nausée ! Enchanté les nausées, je suis Caroline et vous allez me faire chier pendant un petit moment !

\- « Des nausées »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou encore la toi ?

\- Caroline ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Caroline ! **Insistât-il**

 **La jeune femme se rinça la bouche et le visage avant de passer une serviette. Elle regarda Sirius à travers, elle se remit à trembler et se tourna vers lui en baissant la tête.**

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis allée à Ste Mangouste …

\- Tu y vas tous le temps vu que tu travaille …

\- Laisse moi finir ! Aujourd'hui je suis en congés, et j'y suis allée, pas pour travailler, mais pour une consultation.

\- Comment ça ?

 **Elle le regarda et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite ! Comment annoncer ce genre de nouvelle alors qu'on vient tous de l'apprendre il y à peine quelques heures.**

\- J'ai du retard !

\- « Du retard » ? C'est à dire ?

\- Ok disons le de manière cru ! J'ai pas eu mes règles … depuis plusieurs semaines !

\- Et alors ?

 **Elle prit un respiration afin de ce donner du courage et le regarda dans les yeux.**

\- Tu t'y connais en babillages de bébés ?

\- Tu … tu veux dire que …

\- Ouais, je suis enceinte !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **Novembre 1981**_

 **Comme à chaque fois, qu'elle faisait ce rêve, Caroline se réveilla en sursaut. Cela fait presque trois mois qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte et pourtant elle cela lui faisait toujours aussi peur, malgré que ses amis ont trouvés que c'était une bonne nouvelle et que Sirius avait prit la décision d'être toujours la pour elle et cet enfant.**

 _\- Qui aurait cru que Black et toi auriez un enfant ensemble ? **Avait dit James en souriant.** On savait qu'il y aurait un truck entre vous mais pas aussi concret ! Je me demande depuis combien de temps ça dure cette histoire entre vous !_

 **Elle se força à sortir du lit en ce premier jours de novembre et se couvrit d'un chandail tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle se prépara une tasse de thé quand le bruit de la cheminée se fit entendre par un crépitement curieux. Elle alla donc dans le salon et vit Sirius se diriger vers elle.**

\- Merlin merci, tu vas bien ! **Dit-il en l'étreignant**

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien. **En lui rendant son étreinte.** Pourquoi ?

\- Écoute, il s'est passé quelque chose, je vais devoir disparaître pendant un moment !

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

 **Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers cette dernière. Sirius lui prit le visage en coupe et la força à le regarder.**

\- Si on te pose des questions, je t'en supplie dis leur que tu n'as eu aucunes de mes nouvelles !

\- Hein ?

\- Caroline c'est très important, l'Ordre va être méfiant si tu agit bizarrement alors agit normalement !

 **Des nouveaux coup de firent retenti mais beaucoup plus fort. Ni une, ni deux, le jeune homme embrassa Caroline qui ne bougea pas sous le coup de la surprise.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda-t-elle après avoir mit fin au baiser**

\- Voldemort a encore frapper et il ne s'est pas attaqué à n'importe qui !

\- Mais qui ?

\- Caroline, prends soin de vous deux ! **Souffla-t-il en posant un de ses mains sur son ventre**

 **Il se sépara d'elle et repartit comme il était revenu par la cheminée. La jeune femme ne comprenait rien à rien et alla ouvrir la porte dont les coups de firent plus lourd.**

\- Remus ? **Dit-elle en le laissant entrer**

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Sirius dernièrement ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Caroline, c'est très important !

\- Non je l'ai pas vu. **Dit-elle en répondant sûr d'elle.** Est-ce que tu peux dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Voldemort a encore frapper … mais cette fois-ci il a …

\- Il a quoi ?

\- Il a réussi à trouver la trace de James et Lily !

\- Pardon ? **S'horrifia-t-elle.** Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Et Harry ?

\- Ils vont très mal, ils ont subit de lourdes blessures et ont été amener à Ste Mangouste cette nuit ! Et …

\- Tu vas m'y emmener immédiatement !

 **Elle courra se changer, alors que Remus éteignit la gaz qui chauffait l'eau pour le thé. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et ensemble, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital ! Ils se renseignèrent à propos de la chambre de leurs amis et y allèrent d'un pas précipité.**

 **Caroline ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie, qui était réveillée depuis quelques minutes en hurlant de toutes ses forces !**

\- J'exige voir mon époux et mon fils !

\- Madame, votre mari est actuellement en soins intensif ! **Répondit une guérisseuse**

\- Alors où est mon fils ! Je veux voir mon fils !

\- Je n'ai aucune information concernant votre enfant …

\- Dégagez !

\- Mais …

\- J'ai dis dégagez ! FOUTEZ LE CAMP !

\- Elynne, je m'en charge ! **Intervenu Caroline**

 **La guérisseuse laissa la jeune femme qui alla se précipiter dans les bras de Lily en pleurs. Caroline lui flatta le dos afin de la calmer mais rien ne marchait.**

\- Lily qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Demanda-t-elle après avoir été rejoint par Remus**

\- Il … il est arrivé en pleine nuit ! J'ai … courus jusque dans la chambre d'Harry et j'ai... attendu que James arrive … afin de nous barricader pour … qu'on puisse transplaner mais, il n'est pas arrivé et …

\- Reprends ton souffle ! Tu es en sécurité ici ! **Dit calmement Remus**

\- J'ai pas hésitée une seule, seconde, j'ai pris la cape invisibilité de James et j'ai enveloppée Harry dedans et je suis allé le défier mais … à peine devant lui j'ai été envoyée à l'autre bout et … après je ne me souviens plus de rien ! Caroline, je t'en supplie, dis moi où est mon fils ?

\- J'en … je ne sais pas Lily !

\- Faut que je retourne à Godric's Hollow. **Dit-elle en se levant**

\- Non, il faut que tu reste couchée ! Tu es encore faible ! Je te parle en tant que médicomage alors tu dois m'obéir ! **Ordonna Caroline**

\- Caro …

\- Il n'y a pas de « Caro » qui tienne, c'est non !

 **Lily se mit à pleurer en étant victime de fort tremblement, sa meilleure amie reconnaissant ce trouble comprit qu'elle était au bords de la crise de nerf comme lors de la nouvelle du décès de ses parents. Elle prit donc Lily dans ses bras et la serra très fort.**

\- Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, je m'y suis rendus et le manoir était vide. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie humaine ! **Annonça Remus.** Mais j'ai reconnus l'odeur de Sirius qui devait être la quelques heures auparavant.

\- Il sait peut-être où est Harry ! Où est-il ? **Questionna Lily subitement**

\- C'est justement ce que j'aimerai savoir ! Il ne dois pas fuir comme il le fait ! Tous les Aurors vont être à sa recherche en plus des membres l'Ordre !

\- Quoi ? Mais …

\- Lily, Sirius vous à trahit !

 **Entendant cette vérité, la jeune femme rousse se remit à trembler de plus belle et dit d'une voix blanche …**

\- C'est pas lui !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- On … on a décidés de … changer le Gardien du Secret !

\- Sans que Dumbledore ne soit au courant ? **Questionna Caroline à nouveau**

\- On pensait que c'était une protection supplémentaire pour Harry !

\- Qui est-ce que vous avez prit ? **Voulut savoir Remus.**

\- Peter !

 **En entendant le nom, Remus et Caroline n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. James et Lily avaient changés de gardien sans le dire à qui que ce soit !**

 **Aussitôt, ils virent dans les yeux de leur amie, non plus de la peur mais de la haine et de la colère. Ils avaient fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et ils en avaient payés le prix fort : leur fils était quelque part dans la nature sans aucun moyens de le retrouver.**

\- Je retrouverai mon fils quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Il monta les trois étages qui le séparait d'une certaine personne. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était arrivé la nuit dernière par sa faute, c'est lui avait proposer ce plan à ses meilleurs amis, lui qui les avaient mit en danger ainsi que leur fils. Il se rappellerai toute sa vie le tableau qu'il avait dans sa tête depuis le matin même.**

 _Flash Back quelques heures plus tôt_

 _ **Les roues grincèrent au sol. Il sauta de sa moto et se rua à l'intérieur, dés l'extérieur, il vit qu'une attaque avait eut lieu. Il pria Merlin pour que cela ne soit pas vrais mais il continua de courir malgré tout. Il entra et regarda chaque recoin du rez de chaussé. En allant à l'étage il reconnut une silhouette comme étant celle de son meilleur ami.**_

 _\- Oh c'est pas vrais James ! **Cria Sirius en se ruant vers lui**_

 _ **Il le secoua mais son ami ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, puis il vit au loin une silhouette féminine et il alla la rejoindre. Il la prit dans ses bras et vit qu'elle était également inconsciente.**_

 _\- Lily ! Lily réponds moi ! **Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras**_

 _ **Puis il leva la tête et son regard tomba directement en direction d'une chambre d'enfant. Il abandonna son amie et courra vers celle-ci mais ne trouva rien. Cependant un cri se fit entendre. Il s'avança vers la source qui se trouvait dans le berceau d'un bébé. Il abaissa sa main en heurtant un tissu dont il reconnu la matière, il tira dessus et découvrit un bambin âge d'un an qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Aussitôt, il le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer.**_

 _\- Tout va bien Harry. Tonton Sirius est là !_

 _ **Mais les pleurs redoublèrent, c'est alors qu'un bruit sourd de fit entendre. Par instinct, Sirius brandit sa baguette prêt à s'en servir afin de transplaner avec l'enfant quand il reconnu l'imposante silhouette du bon vieux garde-chasse ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard.**_

 _\- Hagrid, Professeur Dumbledore !_

 _ **Les deux hommes regardèrent le jeune homme avant de regarder les anciens Gryffondors qui étaient au sol. Le directeur s'avança vers eux et les examina.**_

 _\- Par Merlin Sirius mais qu'as-tu fais ? **Demanda le garde chasse**_

 _\- Je n'y suis pour rien je le jure ! James … Lily …_

 _\- Sont encore en vie … mais gravement blessés ! **Rassura le professeur Dumbledore**_

 _ **Sirius resserra l'étreinte qu'il donnait au petit garçon, qui s'était finalement calmé.**_

 _\- Tu entends Harry ? Tes parents vont biens ! Ils sont sains et saufs …_

 _\- Sirius donne moi le petit. **Dit Hagrid**_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il faut le mettre en sécurité !_

 _\- Je suis son parrain, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui tant que ces parents ne peuvent pas s'occuper de lui !_

 _\- Tu risque de le mettre encore plus en danger en le gardant avec toi ! **Dit le professeur Dumbledore**_

 _\- Mais professeur … ?_

 _\- Il en va de sa sécurité ! **Insistât le directeur de Poudlard**_

 _\- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin de mon filleul ?_

 _\- Tu es surtout pour être celui qui à vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. **Accusa le professeur durement**_

 _ **Sirius comprit la faille et s'avoua vaincu. Ils avaient raison, il était celui qui avait « vendu » ses meilleurs amis au mage noir. Il allait don être poursuivit à travers tous le pays par les Aurors, il aura une vie de fugitif, une vie inconcevable pour un enfant !**_

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai vendu James et Lily._

 _\- Cela nous est égal. Dés que tu aura remis le jeune Potter à Hagrid tu devra me suivre jusqu'à Poudlard !_

 _\- Vous allez m'emprisonner ?_

 _ **Le silence se fit alors entre les trois sorciers. Sirius abdiqua et déposa un baiser sur le front du bambin avant de le passer au garde-chasse.**_

 _\- Prends ma moto, elle te servira !_

 _ **Hagrid partit, alors que Sirius et Dumbledore se scrutèrent.**_

 _\- Où allez-vous l'emmener ?_

 _\- Cela ne te regarde pas !_

 _\- Alors il est hors de question que je vous suive !_

 _ **Il transplana sous le regard ahuri de son ancien directeur.**_

 _Fin du Flach Back quelques heures plus tôt._

 **Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement qui l'intéressait et tambourina dessus !**

\- PETER ! OUVRE ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! **Hurla-t-il**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Caroline, tu as du nouveau ? **Demanda Remus en arrivant à Ste Mangouste**

\- Pour qui ?

\- Tous !

\- Lily a eut l'autorisation de sortir en fin de journée, voilà pourquoi je t'ai appelée, je finit tard ce soir et donc je ne pourrais pas l'amener chez moi.

\- D'accord et pour …

\- James est toujours dans le coma dû au sortilèges Doloris alors que Franck et Alice sont en soin psychiatromagie.

 **Cela venait de faire plusieurs jours que la dernière attaque de Voldemort avait lieu. Lily avait seulement été victime du sortilège Everte Statim ce qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance, James lui avait subit le sortilège Doloris ainsi que de grave brûlure sur le bras droit. Mais suite au sortilège Doloris, le système nerveux de James avait également été touché ce qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscient.**

\- Alice et Franck ont été trop exposés au Doloris, ce qui a perturbé leur système neuronale. Ils sont réveillé depuis quelques jours mais ils semblent dans le vide. Ils ne réagissent plus quand ont leurs pose un question ou bien quand ils doivent recevoir leur traitement. **Expliqua Caroline.** Néanmoins, ils sont capable de manger tout seuls autre gestes quotidien mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Par contre pour James je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas encore réveillé.

\- Ça peut se guérir ?

\- Comme j'ai dû l'expliquer à la mère de Franck, ce sera comme apprendre à un enfant à devenir autonome dans la vie quotidienne mais comme ils ont été touchés par le Doloris ça va prendre beaucoup de temps !

\- Ils auront le droit de sortir ? **S'informa-t-il**

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas affectée dans le domaine de la psychiatromagie. Je peux uniquement me renseigner auprès de mes confrères.

 **Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de leur amie, ils entrèrent et trouvèrent la pièce vide.**

\- Et elle est repartit le voir ! **Dit Caroline**

 **Dans un autre couloir, Lily tenait la main de son époux dans la siennes. Elle le regardait, il semblait endormit et qu'il allait se réveiller d'ici peu de temps mais elle savait que ça ne viendrait pas.**

 **Elle se demanda comment il avait trouver la force de tenir alors qu'elle était elle-même inconsciente après sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. Durant quatre jours, il veillait sur elle en priant qu'elle se réveille et aujourd'hui voilà que les rôles étaient inversés. C'était James qui avait le rôle de la « Belle endormit » et Lily qui devait attendre.**

 **Elle entendit deux coups à la porte et reconnut les pas de ses amis.**

\- J'ai demandé à Remus de venir te chercher et de t'amener chez moi !

\- Tu finis tard ?

\- A vingt-et-une heure. **Répondit Caroline**

\- Comment vont Alice et Franck ?

\- Toujours stable, leur santé ne semble pas vouloir se dégrader ou bien s'améliorer !

\- Des nouvelles de Sirius ?

\- Non aucunes traces de lui ! **Répondit le lycanthrope cette fois-ci**

 **Lily se sentit bouillir à l'intérieur, la seule personne qui était capable de l'informer sur la localisation de son fils était introuvable. Et surtout recherché pour des faits dont il n'est pas responsable. Il était accusé à tords à cause d'une autre personne, dont le visage apparaît dans l'esprit de Lily qui ressentit à nouveau de la rage.**

\- Pour la première fois de ma vie j'aurai dû écouter mon instinct !

\- Hein ? **Fit Remus sans comprendre**

\- Depuis son retour de son petit voyage, mon instinct me disait de me méfier de Peter, de ne pas lui faire autant confiance qu'auparavant, qu'il était distant pour une raison inconnue. J'en avait parlé à James mais il m'avait convaincu en me disant que c'était probablement la dernière personne que Voldemort irait voir ! Non mais quelle idiote ! J'ai confié la vie de ma famille à … un salopard ! **Dit-elle en haussant le ton**

 **Elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important mais elle ne voulait pas en parler alors que les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles. Elle regarda son époux et s'approcha de lui en lui chuchotant.**

\- Je ferai tous pour retrouver notre fils ! En attendant reprends des forces ! Je retrouverai Harry, je te le promet ! **Dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son mari**

 **Elle se tourna vers Caroline et Remus qui la regardaient.**

\- Caroline, je te confie James, Alice et Franck. Remus, toi et moi allons passer notre journée à chercher Sirius ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire alors que mon fils est quelques part dans la nature et en danger de mort. J'ai pris une décision mais vous la connaîtrait en temps voulus !

 **Elle sortit de la chambre de son époux afin de terminer de rassembler ses affaires. Remus la suivit et Caroline n'avait pas d'autre choix que de retourner au travail.**

 **Le lycanthrope aida la jeune rousse et ils transplanèrent une fois à l'extérieur de Ste Mangouste.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le soir venu, Lily et Remus arrivèrent à l'appartement de Caroline. Automatiquement, Lily jeta sa veste sur le canapé, car il s'agissait du lieu dans lequel elle vivait avec sa meilleure amie avant de se marier avec James. Elle s'asseye sur le canapé et tenta de calmer ses pulsions de tous détruire sur son passage. Les recherches pour trouver Sirius n'avaient rien données, il semblait s'être volatilisé dans la nature.**

 **Remus alla la rejoindre et souffla lui aussi d'épuisement.**

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ? C'est pas si compliquer de trouver une personne quand même !

\- Je pense qu'il a dû utiliser sa forme d'animagus pour se cacher !

\- Répète moi ça !

\- Il a dû utiliser sa forme d'animagus, personne n'est au courant !

\- Ils ne se sont toujours pas déclarés ? **Dit Lily ahurie**

\- Non, entre la création de l'Ordre et trouver les moyens les plus efficaces de vous mettre à l'abri ont retardés ce moment. **Répondit le lycanthrope**

\- Alors autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

 **Le silence s'installa sans que l'un et l'autre ne sut quoi dire. Remus était encore surprit de la décision qu'avaient prit James et Lily pour le changement par rapport au gardien du secret. Non pas qu'il était vexé qu'ils n'aient pas pensés à lui au contraire cela était logique, Peter était le moins impliqué dans la lutte contre Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom car c'était un peureux …**

\- Tant que j'y pense … pourquoi avoir choisit Peter ?

\- Il semblait être celui dont Tu-Sais-Qui n'irait jamais le voir pour soutirer des informations. Si nous avions gardés Sirius ou toi cela allait être trop évident car vous êtes tout aussi impliqué que nous dans cette lutte infernale ! Alors on ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger inutilement ! Mais à réflexion faite, on s'est lourdement trompés, Peter n'est qu'un peureux et à la moindre menace il a céder et dévoilé notre cachette ! **Expliqua-t-elle**

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je me sens ridicule d'avoir confiée la vie de mon fils à un lâche tel que lui ! En ce qui concerne Franck et Alice, je ne comprends pas, leur gardiens du secret n'est autre que Fabius le frère d'Alice qui est lui aussi impliqué dans la lutte et ça m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il ai trahit sa propre sœur. **Termina Lily en mettant sa tête entre ses mains**

\- Je me suis renseigné à ce sujet, quand il a apprit l'attaque à Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore est allé chez les Londubat et malheureusement, Fabius a été tué …

\- Ce qui a donc levé le sortilège du Fidélitas ! **Conclue la jeune femme**

 **Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, afin de lui montrer qu'il était là, Remus la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa sa tête allé contre l'épaule de ce dernier et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Des larmes qui étaient fines vu qu'elle avait déjà sortit toutes les larmes de son corps depuis l'annonce que son fils serai probablement celui qui devrai se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **Ils furent rejoint par Caroline qui rentra de Ste Mangouste. Elle prépara de quoi manger et mit la table. Durant le repas, Remus et Caroline regardait Lily qui ne touchait pratiquement pas son assiette.**

\- Bon Lily maintenant, dis nous à quoi tu pense ! Tout à l'heure, tu as parlée d'une décision qu'elle est-elle ? **Demande Caroline furibonde**

\- Je vais partir à la recherche d'Harry à travers le pays ! Je me fou de savoir qu'il y aurai du danger et que je m'y expose mais la vie de mon enfant est en jeu et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis sa mère donc c'est à moi de le protéger !

\- Et comment tu compte t'y prendre ? Car à t'entendre tu vas aller voir chaque maison sorciers même celle les plus reculées du pays. **Remarqua Remus**

\- Je vais devoir allée fouiller dans les dossiers de mes beaux-parents. Ils étaient Aurors alors je pense que de là où ils sont ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir de fouiller dans leurs affaires.

 **En effet, Gideon et Magdalena Potter avaient trouvés la mort quelques jours après le mariage de leur fils lors d'une mission. Ce passage avait beaucoup marqué James puisque ses peurs s'étaient réalisées et cela avait également affecté Lily qui connaissait ce sentiments d'abandon suite au décès d'un parents. Mais le jeune couple Potter avait surmonté cette épreuve et cela avait prit part à leur décisions de rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.**

\- Lily, tu va t'exposer à la vue de tous le monde ! Tu ne vas pas y allée seule ? **Questionna le lycanthrope**

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ah non, si tu pars je viens avec toi ! **Répondit Caroline**

\- Il n'en est pas question ! J'irai avec elle ! **Fit une voix masculine**

 **Ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et virent Sirius sortir de la cheminée. Aussitôt, Remus se leva et prit son ami par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur !**

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? **Hurla le lycanthrope**

\- Faire quoi ? Vendre James et Lily à Voldemort ? J'aurai préféré mourir, mourir que de trahir mes amis ! **Répondit Sirius sur le même ton**

\- Alors si tu n'as rien à te reprocher pourquoi te cache-tu ?

\- Remus lâche le ! **Intervenu Lily calmement.** N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas lui qui nous a trahit mais Peter !

 **Remus lâcha Sirius mais garda tout de même un regard froid à son attention. Sirius quant à lui remercia Lily d'un regard qu'elle lui répondit par un autre.**

\- Pourquoi ce devrai être lui qui doit partir avec toi au lieu de Remus ou moi ? **Demanda Caroline**

\- Caroline, tu es enceinte donc par conséquent ce genre d'aventure est inconcevable pour toi ! Et pour Remus comment tu veux qu'il fasse lors des nuits de pleines lunes ? Lily n'est pas apte à se transformer en animagus pour lui tenir compagnie ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'accompagner ! **Expliqua Sirius**

\- Il a raison ! **Répondit ce dernier.** Mais je trouve cette idée complètement absurde !

\- Surtout que c'est Dumbledore qui a prit l'initiative de mettre Harry en sécurité.

\- Où ? Chez qui ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Il n'a pas voulus me répondre !

\- Alors nous irons le voir, avec tous le respect que je lui dois, il n'a aucunement le droit de me cacher où se trouve mon enfant !

\- Alors bonne chance car il peux se montrer très têtu quand il le veut ! **Dit Caroline**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quelques jours plus tard après avoir convaincu Caroline et Remus et préparés leurs sacs de voyage, Sirius et Lily se trouvaient devant le grand portail de leur ancienne école et aussitôt d'anciens souvenir refirent surface dans leurs mémoires respectives.**

\- J'aimerai tant revenir et être à nouveau insouciant et sans connaître l'importance de la guerre. **Dit Sirius**

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, je pense même que je changerai certaines choses.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Remonter sur un balais afin de combattre mon vertige et continuer à faire enrager James quand il me demandait de sortir avec lui. **Dit-elle en souriant**

\- Par Merlin, tu ne changera jamais

\- Oh non. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Transforme toi en Patmol et on se retrouve à la Cabane Hurlante.

 **Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Sirius se transforma et prit la direction de la maison la plus « hantée » de l'Angleterre, alors que Lily entra dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle fut accueillit par Rusard qui la regarda de la tête au pied d'un air mauvais.**

\- Que voulez-vous ? **Vociféra-t-il**

\- Je souhaite voir le professeur Dumbledore ! **Répondit-elle sans baisser le regard**

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Non mais …

\- Pas de rendez-vous, pas de rencontre !

\- Dite lui que Lily Potter veut le voir dans les minutes qui suivent, c'est urgent ! **Dit-elle durement**

 **Bien que surprit par le ton de la jeune femme, Rusard alla prévenir le directeur tandis que Lily resta dans le hall en attendant le retour du concierge. Elle rencontre des jeunes élèves courant pour ne pas être en retard en cours ou bien profitant de leur heure de libre qu'ils avaient. Réellement, elle adorerait revenir en arrière : être à nouveau étudiante et être dans l'ignorance d'une quelconque guerre qui faisait rage en dehors de ces murs.**

\- Le professeur Dumbledore va vous recevoir. **Dit le concierge en revenant.** Veuillez me suivre !

\- Inutile, je connais le chemin merci !

 **Elle marcha en direction du bureau du directeur, elle espera néanmoins que le mot de passe était toujours le même depuis les années où elle étudiait ici. En arrivant devant la gargouille, qui représentait un Hippogriffe elle prononça …**

\- Citron Sorbet !

 **Aussitôt la gargouille se mit à bouger et Lily monta les marches. Arrivée tout en haut, elle croisa Rogue qui sortait lui même du bureau de son ancien directeur. Ils se scrutèrent longuement.**

\- Bonjour Severus ! **Dit-elle poliment**

\- Bonjour Lily, **répondit-il timidement,** comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, je te remercie. Le professeur est libre ?

\- Oui il t'attend !

 **Elle entra sans lui jeter un regard et avança vers le bureau du directeur qui se leva pour l'accueillir.**

\- Bonjour Lily, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Comment va James ?

\- Bonjour professeur. Il est toujours dans le coma, le sortilège Doloris l'a beaucoup affaiblit. Mais si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour parler de mon époux, vous devez bien en douter !

\- Effectivement mais tu ne saura rien !

\- J'ai le droit de savoir où se trouve mon fils !

\- J'en ai bien conscience mais je te rassure il est sécurité !

\- Harry serai plus en sécurité auprès de sa famille, même si vous ne voulez rien me dire, avec ou sans votre accord, je pars à sa recherche !

\- Ceci est une erreur Lily. Imagine que tu tombe sur des mangemorts où alors sur Sirius Black. Que ferai-tu ?

\- A ce propos, je dois vous dire que Sirius n'est pas responsable. Sans que vous soyez au courant, James et moi avons décidés de changer le gardien du secret

\- Comment ? **Fit le directeur ahuri.** Qui avez-vous choisit ?

\- Peter Pettigrew. Nous pensions que ce serai une protection supplémentaire pour Harry. Peter était celui qui était le moins impliqué dans cette lutte, prendre Sirius, Remus ou bien Caroline était bien trop évident !

 **Dumbledore se leva est fit les cent pas, ses anciens élèves étaient incorrigibles, cela il le savait déjà mais il ajouta en ce moment qu'il étaient surtout inconscients. Sans le tenir informé de ce changement, ce fut comme si ils s'étaient livré eux-même à Voldemort. Mais il comprit la logique des jeunes parents, ils voulaient protéger leur fils et veulent le faire encore quoi qu'il puisse leur en coûter. Le directeur se tourna vers l'ancienne Gryffondor et la regarda.**

\- Donc Sirius Black n'est pas responsable de votre agression le trente-et-un octobre dernier mais il s'agit de Peter Pettigrew ?

\- C'est cela, je vous en prie faites en sorte qu'il soit innocenté et que les recherches se portent sur Peter ? **Supplie-t-elle**

\- En ce qui concerne l'Ordre, j'en fais mon affaire mais pour c qui est des Aurors, ceux-ci sont à la charge du Ministère

\- Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire. Mais on s'éloigne du sujet, vous n'avez aucune droit de priver une mère de son enfant !

\- Je le sais. **Dit-il doucement.** Mais c'était la seule option que nous ayons sinon le jeune Potter aurait été confié par le Ministère qui l'aurait placé on ne sait où. Et la il aurai été improbable de retrouver ton jeune fils.

\- En terme clair, vous me faites entendre que je dois accepter votre décisions ?

\- Exactement … mais si tu tiens tant à te rendre utile je peux y remédier !

\- Comment ?

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Avant de commencer son service en pédiatromagie, Caroline alla voir ses amis, Alice et Franck, une habitude qu'elle avait adoptée depuis leur admission à Ste Mangouste. Elle frappa deux coups et entra, devant elle ses deux amis la regardaient mais seule Alice afficha un sourire, signe qu'elle la reconnaissait.**

\- Salut vous deux ! J'espère que vous allez biens ?

 **Pour formulez un réponse, les époux Londubat avaient établit un moyen pour communiquer avec les médicomages. Si ils levaient le pouce vers le haut cela voulait dire « oui » mais si il était en direction du bas cela voulait dire « non ». En l'occurrence, ils allaient bien car leurs pouces étaient en l'air. Caroline en fut ravi et continua son monologue.**

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Lily, elle habite chez moi pendant ce temps mais je ne sais pas quand elle viendra vous voir, Remus toujours dans ses petits boulots et Sirius est égale à lui-même...

 **Elle idéalisait la chose afin de ne pas effrayer ses amis.**

\- … James toujours endormit et le meilleur pour la fin, Mrs Londubat a eut l'autorisation de venir vous voir avec le petit deux fois par mois.

 **Cette nouvelle fut accueillit pas des sourires de la part de Franck et Alice. Depuis leur admission, ils n'avaient pas vu leur fils unique qui était sous la responsabilité de la mère de Franck. Augusta Londubat se battait bec et ongles pour que ses enfants puissent voir leur fils, ce qui avait amené la colère des médicomages qui sont en charge de s'occuper d'Alice et Franck. Mais avec le soutient de Caroline et de Dumbledore, elle y est parvenue.**

 **Alice lui souriait à nouveau et pointa du doigt le ventre de la jeune femme.**

\- Oh le bébé, va très bien, **comprit Caroline,** il se développe très bien mais je dois tout de même faire attention pendant mes heures de travail. **Termina-t-elle en posant sa mains sur son ventre**

 **Caroline avait hâte de tenir et de rencontrer ce petit-être mais la patience d'attendre encore six mois n'était pas son fort. Elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge.**

\- Mince, je n'ai pas vu l'heure et je ne suis pas en avance, je dois y allée.

 **Elle embrassa ses amis et sortit mais avant d'aller travailler, elle passa dans la chambre de James constater elle même si il y avait du progrès mais elle remarque que rien n'avait bouger depuis la veille.**

 **Ella alla donc se mettre en tenue et rejoignit son service en pédiatromagie où elle fut accueillit par des enfants en souriant.**

\- Docteur Caroline ! **S'écrièrent-ils**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Attends un peu, répète moi ça ? Des Horcruxes ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Sirius penaud**

\- Ça peut être n'importe quel objet qui contient un morceau d'âme et Dumbledore pense et veut vérifier si Tu-Sais-Qui a eut recours à cette magie noire. **Répondit Lily**

\- Super on va allé à la recherche de magie noire ! **Ironisa Sirius**

 **Lily fit un oui de la tête et il continuèrent leur marche. Puis la jeune femme regarda les différents panneaux d'affichages et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et poussa Sirius dans une ruelle sombre.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Demanda-t-il surprit**

\- Transforme toi !

-Quoi ?

\- Transforme toi, tu es toujours recherché par les Aurors et le Ministère n'a pas hésité à mettre des affiches avec ta photo dessus !

 **Sirius se pencha et vit que son amie avait raison. Il se transforma en Patmol et ils purent reprendre le chemin à travers le chemin de traverse. Ils tournèrent vers une autre ruelle qui devenait de plus en plus lugubre et sombre. Dans cet atmosphère, les deux sorciers purent sentirent la magie noire qui planait à plein nez puisque l'Allée des Embrunes se trouvait à l'arrière de cette ruelle. Ce qui noua les entrailles de Lily car c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette puissance noire. Sirius étant habitué à cause de sa famille aboya afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule.**

 **Elle lui administra une caresse sur la tête et chercha l'endroit où ils devraient allés. Ils devaient se rendre dans la plus grande bibliothèque magique. Ils traversaient donc le Chemin de Traverse en faisant paraître cela normale. Lily pour ne pas se faire reconnaître devait avoir recourt au polynectare. Elle croisa une sorcière et fit semblant de lui rentrer dedans afin de lui soutirer des cheveux.**

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? **Cracha la sorcière**

\- Et vous ? C'est vous qui m'êtes rentrée dedans ! **Répondit-elle sur le même ton**

 **Elle s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre et une fois à l'abri des regards, Lily retira son capuchon et introduit le dernier ingrédient dans la potion.**

\- Ça me dégoûte rien qu'en humectant cette potion ! **Grimaça-t-elle au chien**

\- …, **en la regardant de ses yeux sombres.**

\- Bon ben Patmol, santé ! **Fit-elle en levant la gourde**

 **Elle prit quelques gorgée qui lui noua toutes ses entrailles. Puis Lily tous ses membres devenir engourdis et mouvementés comme si ils changeaient de place. Sous les yeux de Patmol, Sirius vit Lily changer, ses cheveux roux laissaient place à une chevelure sombre, ses yeux devenir d'un bleu éclatant de noirceur, son air si doux se transformait pour devenir plus grave comme si elle n'avait plus aucune joie en elle, quelques cicatrices étaient distincte ici et là.**

 **Quand ceci se termina, il recula car la nouvelle apparence était à faire froids dans le dos, Lily était complètement la personne qu'elle avait bousculée.**

\- Alors comment je suis ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- …

\- Hideuse, j'imagine !

 **Seule sa voix pouvait faire la différence, donc elle se contenta de prendre un voix plus grave et plus froide.**

 **Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Quand le carillon retenti, des regards furent levés vers eux.**

\- Je peux vous aider ? **Demanda la réceptionniste**

\- Holà, yo me nomme Carmen Cruz Sanchez, soy de España et quiero des informaciones sur los Horcruxes. **Dit Lily en prenant un accent espagnol.**

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous !

\- Desculpe, mais yo suis en mission por un mi école de magica. **Continua-t-elle.** Et pour faire perfectamente mon cours, yo vais parler de isto.

 **Pendant qu'elle distrayait le propriétaire, Sirius avait reprit sa forme humaine et commençait à chercher dans les différents ouvrages qui parlaient des Horcruxes.**

\- Gemino ! **Chuchota-t-il**

 **Les livres se doublèrent, et quand ce fut fait, il rangea les originaux sur l'étagèrent et réduit la taille des copies qui engloba dans une bulle d'air afin de les cacher dans sa bouche quand il se retransformera.**

 **Il retourna à la réception et entendit que la conversation était houleuse.**

\- Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien pour vous ici ! Fichez le camp !

\- Lo groseria ! Adios Señora !

 **Elle quitta la boutique et suivit Patmol qui sortit de la bibliothèque. Ils transplanèrent et se trouvèrent une foret qui était bien différente de celle dont ils avaient l'habitude de voir à Poudlard. Sirius reprit sa forme normal et sortit la bulle de sa bouche afin de l'éclater et de grossir les ouvrages.**

\- Je vais faire un sort de protection ! **Dit-il en donnant les livre à Lily**

\- Je vais monter la tante ! **Répondit-elle**

 **Avec l'aide de leurs baguettes, ils firent leurs sortilèges pour ainsi se renseigner tranquillement sur les Horcruxes.**

\- Au faite, depuis quand tu sais parler espagnol ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oh mon amie Ella à des origines espagnol alors pendant les vacances, elle nous donnait des cours. J'ai été ridicule en tout cas !

\- Ah non, j'ai trouvé ça drôle ! « yo me nomme Carmen Cruz Sanchez ». **Rigola-t-il**

 **Ils rigolèrent avant d'ouvrir les différents ouvrages au chapitre parlant des Horcruxes.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans un manoir reculé de la communauté magique, vivait plusieurs personnes. Des personnages qui se méprisaient les uns les autres mais qui s'affairait afin d'accueillir leur maître. Ils rangèrent donc leur salon afin que celui-ci soit présentable.**

 **Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que tous furent dans le salon devant une chaise ou était installer un homme dont le visage était semblable à un serpent, dont les vêtement était noir comme la nuit et à ses pieds, un serpent dont il lui caressait la tête.**

\- Ainsi donc aucun d'entre vous, ne peux me dire ou se cache un bébé âgé d'un an. Cela n'est pourtant pas difficile ! **Cria-t-il**

 **L'assemblée avait le regard rivé au sol afin de ne pas subir à nouveau le fourbes de leur maître.**

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable !

\- Maître ? **Chuchota une jeune femme**

\- Quoi ? **Vociféra-t-il**

\- Je soupçonne Dumbledore d'avoir caché lui même l'enfant !

\- Je le sais, ignorante que crois-tu ! Mais ce que je souhaite savoir c'est où est-il ? Cet enfant est le seule à pouvoir me battre d'après ce que l'on dit et il n'est pas question qu'un marmot qui marche à peine y arrive !

 **L'assemblée se tut une nouvelle fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et alla à la fenêtre !**

\- Je vous laisse une nouvelle chance, retrouvez moi ce bébé, fouillez chaque maisons, chaque orphelinats, chaque famille d'accueil, interrogez les, menacez les, torturez les mais retrouvez moi Harry Potter !

 **Ses mangemorts partirent en laissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres seul dans le salon en compagnie des propriétaires du manoir. Il ruminait sans cesse cette fameuse nuit où il avait échoué lui même le meurtre des Potter. Il les avait pourtant sous la main comme se fait-il qu'il ne les avaient pas tués quand il le pouvait ? Il savait que les Potter étaient de brillants sorciers, même si il y avait une sang-de-bourbe, mais ils étaient moins puissant que lui et pourtant quelque chose l'avait empêcher de les tuer. Et cela rendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres fou de rage.**

 **Il se fit la promesse que le jour où il rencontrera à nouveau les Potter, il n'hésiterai pas à les tuer.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Seul dans son appartement, Remus émergea de son sommeil. La pleine lune était très dure à supporter tout seul. Encore heureux qu'il avait ensorceler les portes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur avec Caroline et insonoriser la pièce lors de sa transformation mais il semblerai que Lunard aurait bien aimer faire un tour dehors et vagabonder à travers la foret mais ce temps était révolue et Remus le savait mais Lunard avait encore du mal à le comprendre.**

 **Le jeune homme se leva et prit sa tête entre ses mains et expira un bon coup. Comme tous les lendemains de pleines lunes, il avait des courbatures partout et un mal de crâne énorme. Prenant un dernier souffle, il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche. L'eau lui détendit les muscles encore endolorit, il remarque sans joie qu'il s'était fait une nouvelle marque assez profonde au niveau de l'avant bras gauche. Il grimaça et s'occuperait de cette plaie après. Une fois laver, il alla s'habiller quand la sonnette retenti à travers son appartement. Il passe vite un pantalon et un pull afin d'aller ouvrir. Il désactiva le sort qui englobait les issus et découvrit Caroline avec un petit déjeuner dans ses mains.**

\- Dure nuit ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui un peu. **Répondit-il**

 **Il la laissa entrer et elle alla directement dans la cuisine de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour le lycanthrope. Il la rejoignit et s'attabla sur la petite table qui était au milieu de la pièce.**

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Endormit. J'ai l'impression que mes muscles vont me lâcher d'ici quelques secondes et …

\- Tu as une plaie au bras, je finit de préparer le thé et je m'en occupe !

\- T'es pas obligée tu sais ?

\- C'est fait pour ça les amis, s'entraider les uns les autres ! **Sourit-elle**

 **Elle versa du thé dans deux tasses et déposa le contenu devant le lycanthrope ainsi que de quoi manger. Elle alla ensuite chercher de quoi soigner de le bras du jeune homme dans la pharmacie.**

 **Elle revint quelques seconde plus tard et commença son travail.**

\- Tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? **Questionna-t-il**

\- Non, j'ai travaillée deux jours alors maintenant j'ai deux jours de repos. Mais c'est dingue comment tu peux te griffer comme ça ? Tu te prends pour un punching ball ou quoi ?

\- Hum … je sais pas …

\- Laisse tomber c'était une question idiote, désolée

\- Ce n'est rien. Et toi alors comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien, les nausées commence à disparaître ce qui m'enchante beaucoup

\- Et le petit bout ?

\- Un vrais petit paresseux, il fait que dormir. Tel père … tel bébé !

\- Tu sais quand tu saura le sexe ?

\- Pas avant deux mois, mais je ne suis pas presser. Je passe du coq à l'âne, mais tu as des nouvelles de nos amis ?

\- Non et toi ?

\- Non plus

\- Je me demande si …

 **Il fut coupé car des coups venaient de retentir. Caroline et lui se regardèrent et elle haussa les épaules. Il se leva et alla ouvrir vers le nouveau venue, il eut face à lui une jeune femme aux cheveux blond et de grand yeux bleu.**

\- Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger mais on m'a fait part de vous donner cette lettre en main propre.

\- Oh je vous remercie. **Dit-il en prenant le paquet qu'elle lui tendait.**

 **Il signa les formulaires comme quoi il avait bien reçut le courrier et la jeune femme partit. Remus retourna dans la cuisine ou il ouvrit l'enveloppe.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

 **Il déchira l'enveloppe qui aussitôt se mit à bouger et une forme de visage prit forme et aussitôt une voix sortit de l'enveloppa.**

\- « Cher monsieur Lupin, vous êtes prié de vous rendre à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ce soir à dix-huit heure à la chaumière aux coquillages. Le mot de passe afin d'accéder à la chaumière est : Coulis de fraise. Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

 **L'enveloppe reprit sa forme normale et tomba au sol. Remus la ramassa et la posa sur la table.**

\- Je me demandai quand est-ce que nous aurons un réunion avec l'Ordre vu qu'il n'y en a pas eu depuis l'attaque. **Dit Caroline**

\- Dumbledore doit limiter ces rencontres afin de ne pas être découvert. Le ministère fait en sorte que tous cela ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir. **Ajouta Remus**

\- Je ne pense pas la ministre Bagnold prends en compte les événements qui se sont produite mais elle veut montrer que cela nous atteint pas en profitant de la vie.

\- C'est sûr c'est la meilleure chose à faire mais elle ne fait rien en matière se sécurité … mis à part mettre plus d'Aurors en surveillance permanente.

\- Tu as lu qu'elle a dut répondre devant la Confédération internationale des sorciers ?

\- Oui j'ai vu ça.

\- Tu pense que cette guerre va durer longtemps ?

\- Je sais pas Caroline, je ne sais pas !

 **Durant la journée, Caroline alla voir James toujours dans le coma afin de laisser Remis se reposer dû à la pleine lune. Elle entra dans la chambre de son ami et le vit comme à chaque fois allongé les yeux fermés. Elle regarda les différentes bulles montrant l'état de santé du jeune homme et elle vit avec tristesse que rien n'avait changer et qu'il était toujours stable, pour un médicomage c'était un bon signe car il n'y avait aucune dégradation. Mais pour elle ce n'était pas un bon signe du tout. Mais sur les conseils de ses confrères, elle lui parlait beaucoup sans pour autant évoquer le départ de Lily et Sirius ou bien la disparition d'Harry.**

 **Elle prit donc un livre et lu la suite.**

\- Allé la belle endormit on va commencer le conte des Trois Frères ! **Dit-elle en ouvrant le recueil.** _« Il était une fois trois frères, qui voyageaient sur le long d'une route solitaire et tortueuse au crépuscule. Ils finirent par atteindre une rivière trop dangereuse pour être traversée. Mais les trois frères connaissaient bien l'art de la magie et d'un simple coup de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont. Alors qu'ils allaient traverser, une silhouette encapuchonnée leur barra le passage : c'était la mort, elle était furieuse ! Furieuse car normalement les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais la mort était rusée, elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leur magie, et leur dit qu'ils avaient droit à une récompense pour s'être montrer aussi malin. Le plus âgé des frères, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toute les autres, alors la mort lui en fit une avec une branche de Suros qui se trouvait là. Le deuxième frère décida d'humilier la mort encore plus et lui demanda le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Alors la mort ramassa un pierre de la rivière et la lui donna. Puis elle s'adressa au troisième frère, un homme humble, il lui demanda quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans que la mort puisse le suivre. La mort à contre cœur, lui tendit sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Le premier voyagea jusqu'à un lointain village où grâce à la baguette de Suros, il tua un sorcier avec lequel il s'était querellé autrefois. »_ Eh bien pour un conte d'enfant je la trouve bien sombre cette histoire, tu ne crois pas ? **Dit-elle en le regardant.**

 **Mais il ne répondit toujours pas et n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux, ce qui exaspéra Caroline**.

\- Bon très bien je continue ! _« Le premier voyagea jusqu'à un lointain village où grâce à la baguette de Suros, il tua un sorcier avec lequel il s'était querellé é par le pouvoir que la baguette de Suros lui donnait, il se vanta d'être invincible. Mais cette nuit là, un autre sorcier lui vola sa baguette et pour faire bonne mesure, … »_ C'est horrible ! _« … lui trancha la gorge. Et ainsi la mort prit le premier frère. Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui et prit la pierre qu'il tourna trois fois dans ma main. Pour sa plus grande joie, la fille qu'il espérait épouser, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément apparut devant lui. Cependant elle resta triste et froide car elle n'appartenait pas au monde des vivants. Rendu par un désir sans espoir, il se tua afin de la rejoindre et ainsi la mort prit le deuxième frère. Quant au troisième frère, la mort le chercha pendant de nombreuse années, mais ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement qu'il fut atteint d'un grand âge que le plus jeune frère enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et ils quittèrent cette vie comme des égaux. »_ Et voilà mon p'tit James … c'est finit. **Dit-elle en fermant le livre.**

 **Elle continua de le regarder toujours endormit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle lui lisait des livres ou bien des contes du monde sorcier et pourtant rien ne semblait vouloir le faire sortit de son sommeil forcé.**

\- Tu sais, ce serai bien si tu revenait sur Terre parmi nous ! Le monde manque cruellement de Potter en ce moment ! **Lui dit-elle.** Mais tu as l'air trop borné pour m'écouter ou bien écouter mes confrères … quoi que tu l'as toujours été !

 **Tout ce que Caroline espérait en ce moment c'était un signe qui prouvait que James l'entendait comme bouger un doigt ou bien trembler … mais rien de tous ceci ne se réalisa. A croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le Maraudeur.**

 **Elle souffla et regarda l'heure, elle remarqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure de la réunion pour l'Ordre ! Elle se leva, plia la couverture sur le canapé et ébouriffa les cheveux du mari de sa meilleure amie.**

 **Une fois dehors, elle transplana à l'endroit où elle devait allé, elle prononça le mot de passe et fut devant une petit maisonnette au bords de la plage. Elle s'approcha et entendit de loin des cris d'enfants riant aux éclats. Elle s'approcha de la porte et frappa quelques coups.**

 **Ce fut quelques secondes plus qu'un petit garçons tout juste âgé de huit ans vint lui ouvrir accompagné d'une femme de la trentaine.**

\- Bonsoir, je suis désolée, de vous déranger mais …

\- Si vous êtes la et que vous avez réussit à passer la barrière de protection, c'est que vous êtes la pour l'Ordre. Entrez je vous en pris ! **Sourit la femme**

 **Caroline remercia la maîtresse de maison et l'observa attentivement. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, des cheveux roux retenu en un chignon mal fait, tenant fermement une petite fille dans ses bras tout aussi rousse qu'elle et autour d'elle s'agitaient plusieurs petit rouquins âgés de dix à un ans.**

\- Fred ! George ! Merlin c'est pas vrais, si je vous attrape ! Pouvez-vous me la tenir ? **Dit-elle en donnant la petite fille à Caroline qui s'empressa de la prendre.** Cessez de faire faire n'importe quoi à votre frère, il est encore petit !

\- Mais maman, Ronald est grand 'tenant ! **Dit l'un des rouquins**

\- Non George, Ronald est encore un bébé !

\- A pus bébé moi ! **S'exclama le dit Ronald**

\- Je suis exténuée, Bill peux-tu m'aider avec tes frères s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui maman !

 **Un rouquin, sûrement l'aîné alla vers son plus jeune frère et lui prit la main en laissant, ce qui devait être des jumeaux dans leur parc, alors qu'il le prenait avec lui pour faire une activité plus calme !**

\- Oh pardon excusez moi de mon impolitesse ! **S'excusa la dame en reprenant la petite fille**

\- Ce n'est rien ! Ils sont tous à vous ! **Plaisanta Caroline**

\- Oui, mais je ne le regrette pas. Mon époux et moi avions toujours rêvés d'une famille nombreuse. Oh j'oublie tous mes devoirs, je suis Molly Weasley !

\- Enchantée, je suis Caroline Bernard !

\- Les enfants dite bonjour à Caroline !

 **Les sept rouquins firent un bonjour en chœur ce qui fit naître un vrais sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle retira son manteau et l'accrocha sur le porte manteau à l'entrée avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise.**

\- Vous êtes en avance la réunion vient d'être repousser dans une heure !

\- Oh, je n'ai pas été prévenue, je ne suis pas restée chez moi aujourd'hui alors je n'ai pas eu la note.

 **Elle commencèrent à discuter quand les premiers membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent, Molly alla dans une autre salle afin de laisser la salle à manger pour les membres. Elle insonorisa la pièce afin que les cris ne dérangèrent pas. Caroline alla prendre place à coté de Remus et quand le professeur Dumbledore arriva la réunions commença.**

\- Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être venu. Je souhaite commencé cette réunion par la présentation d'un nouveau membre. Certains d'entre vous l'ont connu auparavant et connaissent ses actes, ainsi je vous demanderai de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ! Veuillez s'il vous plaît accueillir Severus Rogue !

 **A l'entente du nom de leur ancien camarade, Caroline et Remus se figèrent en ayant un regard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Rogue qui les avait tout de suite reconnu même sans les avoir vu pendant quatre ans.**

 **Tous les trois se dévisagèrent en silence jusqu'à que leur ancien directeur y mette un terme. Rogue alla s'installer à l'opposé d'eux aux cotés du professeur McGonagall.**

\- Je tiens également à remercier Arthur et Molly Weasley de nous avoir donner l'autorisation d'utiliser la chaumière aux coquillages qui sera notre nouveau QG pour les réunions. **Continua le professeur Dumbledore.** De plus comme vous avez dû le remarquer, il manque des personnes à l'appel mais vous connaissez la raison alors ne nous attardons pas là dessus.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Que puis-je vous servir ? **Demanda une serveuse**

\- Deux cappuccinos s'il vous plaît !

 **La serveuse partie préparer les boissons chaudes alors que Lily fut rejoint par Sirius vêtu de vêtements moldus. Il prit place en face d'elle.**

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est là ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Tu es recherché par tous les Aurors, et il y a peu de chance qu'il te cherche à travers le monde moldu ! **Répondit-elle.** Bon alors par qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi le cerveau des opérations, pas moi !

\- Ben pour commencer, il faudrait que nous allions voir Dumbledore par rapport à …

 **Elle termina pas sa phrase puisque la serveuse arriva avec les deux commandes et partit en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui lui sourit alors que Lily leva les yeux au ciel !**

\- Hello « papa » reviens sur terre !

\- Oui pardon. Alors tu veux allée voir Dumbledore, je suis partant, on fait comme l'autre fois ? On se retrouve à la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Non, cette fois-ci tu viens avec moi. Je lui ai dis pour l'échange du Gardien du Secret, certes il l'a mal prit que James et moi l'ayons fait. Pour ce qui concerne l'Ordre il fera en sorte que les recherches se portent sur Peter mais pour ce qui est des Aurors, il ne peut rien faire … à moins qu'il se présente pour les élections !

\- Génial, je dois sûrement être l'homme le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne !

 **Lily abaissa la tête en signe de culpabilité, ce que remarqua le meilleur ami de son mari lui posa sa main sur la sienne.**

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolée !

\- A propos de quoi ? **S'étonna-t-il**

\- A cause de toute cette histoire, je t'éloigne du bonheur de vivre la grossesse de Caroline même pour l'arrivée de votre enfant ! Je te prive de tous ce bonheur et à cause de ça tu es obligé de vivre tel un fugitif ! Et pour ça j'en suis tellement désolée Sirius ! **Dit-elle au bords des larmes**

\- Hey, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Ni toi, ni James et encore moins Harry aviez demandez à avoir cette vie ! Le destin à voulus que votre fils … ou celui d'Alice et Franck soit celui qui détruira le plus grand salopard de notre monde. Je ne regrette pas cette vie là car elle me permet de me donner encore plus de raisons et de forces pour me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Alors même si je dois passer à la naissance de ce futur petit bout que sera mon enfant, cela ne me fera pas culpabiliser car je me serai battu de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ou elle puisse vivre dans un monde de paix ! Ne t'en fais donc pas Lilou ! Allé fais moi un beau sourire !

 **Elle lui fit un faible sourire avant qu'il s'effondre à nouveau. Ils terminèrent leurs boissons chaudes avant de partir tout en laissant de l'argent. En sortant, la jeune femme bouscula une personne.**

\- Pardon, veuillez m'excusez, je ne vous avais pas vu ! **S'excusa-t-elle**

\- Ce n'est rien ! **Répondit-il.** Je n'avais pas de café sur moi donc il n'y a eu aucun accident grave

 **Il partit rejoindre un jeune homme et une jeune femme tandis que Lily et Sirius traversèrent les rues de Londres afin de trouver un endroit désert pour transplaner.**

\- Au faite, tu peux me dire ou l'on est, il y a vachement de monde !

\- Dans la cité de Westminster, et si il y a foule, c'est parce en cette période de fin d'année, il y a beaucoup de touristes. Et si tu lève un peu les yeux, tu verra Big Ben un peu plus loin.

 **Il fit ce que la jeune femme et il vit effectivement, une grande horloge de loin qui n'avait, selon lui, rien d'impressionnant.**

\- Alors c'est ça Big Ben ! C'est un horloge comme les autres !

\- Ouais, mais tu ne l'as pas entendu sonner alors. Par là !

 **Elle prit une rue adjacente pour arrivé dans une petite ruelle déserte. Ils se prirent la main et transplantèrent afin d'arrivés dans la Cabane Hurlante ou Sirius se transforme directement en chien et suivit Lily qui prenait déjà le chemin pour allé au château. Ils ne croisèrent aucun membre pédagogique et se rendirent directement au bureau du leur ancien directeur.**

 **Elle toqua et entra toujours suivit de Patmol.**

\- Je ne vous dérange pas professeur ?

\- Non aucunement, **dit-il en regardant le chien.**

 **Patmol prit l'apparence de Sirius qui n'osa pas regarder le professeur dans les yeux !**

\- Je suis heureux de te voir Sirius !

\- Moi aussi professeur. **Dit-il surprit.**

\- Alors qu'as-tu découvert Lily ?

\- Les horcruxes peuvent être des objets de n'importe quelle taille ou bien être n'importe quoi afin d'y enfermer une partie de son âmes ! **Expliqua-t-elle**

\- Mais pour cela, il suffit de … il suffit de commettre un …, **hésita Sirius**

\- Un meurtre ! Ce dont Vous-savez-qui à voulus faire lors de cette nuit à Godric's Hollow. **Termina Lily.** Mais comment être sur qu'il … à eut recourt à cette magie noir ?

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous dire car je n'en sais rien moi même !

\- Mais il y a forcément un moyen qui lui aurai permis d'en entendre parlé je sais moi lors d'un cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, à la bibliothèque … plusieurs possibilité sont possible à Poudlard ! **S'exclama Sirius.** N'y a-t-il personne pour nous renseigner ?

 **Dumbledore sembla réfléchir quand une idée, lui vint en tête, il se leva de sa chaise et alla vers une petit armoire, qu'il ouvrit. Elle contenait de petite fiole semblable à celle qu'on utiliser pour y mettre des potions. Elles étaient ranger par ordre chronologique, il chercha une année particulière.**

 **Lily et Sirius le regardèrent avant de se jeter un regard pleins d'interrogations.**

 **Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, le directeur de Poudlard se traita d'imbécile car il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Il prit la fiole qu'il cherchait et d'un geste de la main ouvrit un mur qui laissa place à une basque ressemblant à une goûte d'eau géante. Il y versa ce que contenait la fiole et y plongea sa tête.**

 **Ses deux anciens élèves se demandaient que pouvait faire leur anciens professeurs qui agissait bizarrement selon eux.**

 **Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard l'air plus grave que jamais !**

\- Professeur ? **Appela Lily**

\- Comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer plus tôt ? **Se dit-il**

\- Remarquer quoi ? **S'impatienta-t-elle**

\- Horace, le souvenir que je viens de voir dans la pensive n'est autre que le sien. Cela à été très fait mais il est clair qu'il soit modifier !

\- Vous voulez dire que le professeur Slughorn aurait modifier un de ses propres souvenir ? Mais dans quel but ? **S'interrogea Sirius**

\- Je n'en sais rien, il connaît tous les types de magie blanche ou noirs étant donné qu'il a été directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il est possible qu'il connaisse les horcruxes. Mais afin de vérifier ma théorie, il faudrait qu'il me cède ce souvenir. Ceci n'est pas un mince affaire !

\- Laisse moi le faire ! **Dit Lily**

 **Les deux hommes la regardèrent surprit. Elle se tenait droite comme un « I » et surtout elle abordait un air déterminé et grave.**

\- Laissez moi y aller, si vous y aller professeur, il saura facilement la raison et il se braquera encore plus. Pour Sirius … je pense que les Maraudeurs lui ont laissé assez de mauvais coups en souvenirs. Pour ma pars, je pense que j'étais une des ses élèves préférées

\- Je veux bien te croire sur ce coup là ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Professeur, laissez moi y aller, s'il vous plaît !

 **Le professeur Dumbledore regarda son ancienne élèves et se mit à réfléchir. Il est certain que l'ancien professeur de potion aura beaucoup plus de confiance en voyant un ancienne élève qu'il apprécie qu'un ancien collègue de travail. Aucun doute n'était possible dans ce genre de cas … surtout en ces temps troubles.**

\- Très bien, **dit-il en réajustant ses lunettes à demi lune,** tu te rendra donc dans un village nommé Budley Barbertone. Ce sont nos dernières informations que nous ayons sur le professeur Slughorn. Mais il te faudra jouer avec beaucoup de ruse, il n'a pas été directeur de Serpentard pour rien.

\- Je saurai lui soutiré des informations, croyez moi professeur !

\- Et moi je fais quoi dans toute cette histoire ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Mon fidèle compagnon ?

\- Très drôle Evans !

\- Tu pourrais donner des nouvelles à vos amis, ils sont très inquiet de ne pas en avoir. Et il me semble que Caroline passe une échographie aujourd'hui ! **Informa Dumbledore**

\- Il a raison, envoi de nos nouvelles, afin qu'ils soient rassurés ! **Affirma Lily.** Tu devrai aller aussi à St Mangouste pour être avec Caroline ! Et … prendre des nouvelles de James, Alice et Franck

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans une salle d'auscultation, Caroline observait les différentes bulles qui se trouvaient eu dessus d'elle. Selon ses connaissance en gynécomagie, son bébé allait très bien et se développait très bien également.**

 **A l'approche du mois de décembre, on ne pouvais maintenant nier qu'elle était enceinte et elle devra donc opter pour des vêtements adaptés à son corps qui commençait à se transformer de jour en jour.**

\- Bien, si tout se passe comme les mois précédent, vous pourrez savoir le sexe du bébé dés le mois de janvier !

\- Déjà ?

\- Eh bien, oui vous serez à cinq mois de grossesses et c'est à partir de ce moment la que vous pourrez savoir !

\- D'accord !

\- Après cela sera à vous de choisir avec le père si vous voulez le connaître ou non.

\- Ok, par contre c'est normal que mon ventre ressemble à celui d'une femme qui est enceinte de six mois ?

\- Cela dépens de votre diète !

\- Ouais … je dois avouer que je mange beaucoup ! **Dit-elle honteuse**

\- Ne soyez pas gêner, voyons c'est tout à fait normal.

 **Caroline remercia la gynécomage et sortit de la salle d'auscultation. Elle regarda l'heure et vit que les visites étaient terminées donc elle ne pourrait ni allée voir James, ni les Londubats. Elle décida donc de rentrer directement chez elle. Seulement sous les conseils de la gynécomage, elle devait éviter de transplaner seule. Elle décida donc de prendre un taxi qu'elle appela une rues plus loin.**

 **Quand elle passa la porte de son appartement, elle alluma toutes les lumière et se rendit directement dans sa chambre ou elle s'allongea après les avoir éteinte d'un coup de baguette. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Lily ou bien de Sirius et c'est de même pour Remus. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand elle entendit un bruit étrange provenant du salon. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce doucement sans faire de bruit.**

 _\- Tiens je pensais les avoir éteinte ! **Se dit-elle.** Je commença à devenir parano c'est sûr !_

 **Elle continua d'avancer quand la lumière s'alluma de nouveau d'un seul coup la faisant sursauter et poussé un petit cris ! Elle sortit donc de sa cachette et regarda la pièce qui semblait vide.**

\- Qui est là ?

 **Aucune réponse !**

\- Remus c'est toi ? Si c'est toi sache que ce n'est pas drôle j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Ce n'est pas Remus !

 **Elle sursauta à nouveau et se tourna vers la voix. Elle vit devant ses yeux Sirius enlevant la poussière qu'il avait sur lui à cause de la cheminée. Elle le regarda plus attentivement. Voyant qu'il s'avançait vers elle, elle prit un chandelier et le pointa sur lui.**

\- Eh la tout doux Caroline !

\- A quel moment toi et moi avons décider d'avoir une relation sans que ça soit officiel ?

\- Quoi ? Mais ?

\- A quel moment ? **Insistât-elle**

\- En septembre 1977, peu avant le commencement de nos études supérieures ! **Répondit-il sûr de lui**

 **Caroline abaissa le chandelier en soufflant. Elle le posa et regarda à nouveau le jeune homme qui ne comprenait visiblement rien.**

\- Tu vas bien ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette questions.

\- Outre le fait que je suis inquiète de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles, nous allons très bien le bébé et moi ! Il ou elle se développe bien et d'ici janvier on pourrai enfin savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon !

\- Je suis désolée de te faire vivre ça toute seule !

\- Je préfère le vivre toute seule que de mettre au monde un enfant qui aura le risque d'être tué par un de ces salopards !

 **Le silence s'installa entre les deux amants. Le jeune homme alla la prendre dans ses bras afin de la rassuré.**

\- Au faite, Remus et moi essayions de prouver ton innocence.

\- Mais pour que ce soit officiel, il faudrait que je vienne au Ministère et qu'on lise dans mes pensées ! **Devina-t-il**

\- Ouais ! Pour le moment nous essayions de monter un dossier solide pour que ce soit fait dans la plus discrétion possible donc sans faire beaucoup de bruit.

\- Vous connaissez quelqu'un du Ministère ?

\- Oui, il travail dans l'égalité des droits entre les sorciers et les moldu et fait aussi partit de l'Ordre ! Je pense que nous pouvons avoir pleinement confiance en lui et sa famille.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Arthur Weasley

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Lily se trouvait devant la maison où elle ressentait une intensité magique. Elle poussa le petit portail en bois et alla frapper quelques coups à la porte. Mais personne ne vint lui répondre, elle décida donc de jouer avec son audace et entra.**

\- Professeur ? Professeur Slughorn ?

 **La maison semblait vide et surtout il paraissait y avoir eu une lutte tant les meubles étaient à terre et que tous les bibelots étaient en pièce. L'endroit était sombre et elle ne voyait rien.**

\- Lumos ! **Dit-elle en sortant sa baguette**

 **Elle apercevait maintenant que les meubles était non seulement à terre, les murs couvert d'une tapisserie était déchirée ci et là, un magnifique piano penchait étagement comme si il allai s'effondrer, les rideau semblait avoir subit un incendie, les miroir était brisés … un vrais carnage. La seule chose qui semblait être un ordre était un vieux fauteuil à rayures. Elle s'approcha et pointa sa baguette dessus s'apprêtant à le toucher quand …**

\- Eh bien miss Evans, vous n'avez pas honte de vous introduire dans une maison en désordre ? **Fit son ancien professeur en laissant apparaître sa tête**

\- Professeur ?!

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, j'en oublie toutes mes bonnes manières !

 **Le fauteuil de se leva sous les yeux ahuri de Lily et le vieux professeur de potion retransforma son corps de fauteuil en un corps humain. Puis il alla enlacer son ancienne élève chaleureusement.**

\- Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait mettre de l'ordre dans cette maison avant que les moldus se rende compte que quelque chose cloche ici ?

\- Oh oui vous avez raison ! **Affirma-t-il**

 **D'un coup de baguette, il lança un sort et Lily vit que toute la maison reprit sa forme normale, les tapisserie se recollèrent, les meubles retrouvèrent leur place, les bibelots reprirent forme et les miroirs semblait ne pas vouloir donner sept ans de malheurs à leurs propriétaires.**

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! Voulez-vous du thé ?

\- Non merci ! _Comment l'aborder sur un sujet alors qu'il a fait en sorte de berner Dumbledore en modifiant son propres souvenir !_ **Se dit-elle.** Professeur, j'ai une question délicate à vous poser !

\- Comment va votre charmant époux ?

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ! **Conclue-t-elle après un moment de silence**

\- Même si je suis heureux que vous ayez trouver baguette à votre main mais je pense que auriez méritée tellement mieux que Potter !

\- Mon époux est un homme fantastique et un père formidable ! **Défendit-elle**

\- Ah ne pensez pas que j'ai des préjugés, loin de là, j'ai toujours été admiratif de son talents en magie … même si les potions ne furent pas sa tasse de thé !

\- Professeur ! S'il vous plaît je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps !

\- La réponse est non Lily, je suis désolé ! Et puis vous avez raison je sais pourquoi vous êtes la !

\- Je l'avais très bien devinée ! **Ironisa-t-elle**

\- Mais sachez que je ne peux vous donner ce que vous chercher !

\- Pourquoi ?

 **L'ancien professeur se renferma dans son mutisme faisant enrager Lily. Elle qui avait toujours su le prendre dans le sens du poil, voilà maintenant qu'elle avait du mal. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et elle le suivit.**

\- Professeur, je vous en pris, il ne s'agit plus que de quelques vies en jeux mais celle de toute la communauté magique ! Si vous savez pourquoi je suis là alors autant le faire rapidement et votre participation sera une aide précieuse dans la lutte contre Voldemort !

\- Ne prononcez pas ce nom !

\- Soit, alors s'il vous plaît coopérez

 **Horace Slughorn lui tourna le dos en continuant la préparation du thé en faisant installer un nouveau silence. Il adorait Lily, pour lui, elle était la meilleure élève qu'il ait eut dans les potions … en comptant Severus Rogue bien entendu. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à accéder à la requête de Lily. Il avait trop honte et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de maître de potion.**

\- Je suis désolé Lily vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- On avancera pas si Slughorn ne coopère pas !

\- On avancera encore moins si tu t'énerve ! **Dit Remus.** En attendant, reste zen, tu vas passer devant le Ministre de la magie même pour ton jugement

\- Je sais que tu pense que je suis encore responsable pour ce qui est arrivé à Lily et James !

\- Tu veux vraiment que l'on règle ça ici alors que rien ne joue en ta faveur dans cette affaire ? **Dit Remus en s'arrêtant.**

 **Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent l'air grave. Ils en avaient vécut des désaccords mais pas aussi fort qu'en ce moment. Si ils en avaient la possibilité, cela se réglerai dehors par magie mais l'heure n'était pas aux enfantillages.**

\- Si je pensais réellement que tu es responsable je ne serai pas là à venir te soutenir face au magenmagot.

 **Le lycanthrope continua son chemin tandis que Sirius le regarda avant de le suivre. Il continuèrent leur chemin à travers le ministère de la magie ou ils étaient escortés par deux Aurors qui étaient également membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils allèrent dans la salle d'audience où se tiendrai le procès concernant la « trahison » de Sirius aux couples Potter.**

 **Ils entrèrent et directement, Remus fut obliger de laisser Sirius afin qu'il puisse entrer par l'entrée réservée visiteurs alors que Sirius lui devaient être dans une salle avant que la séance commence.**

 **Remus alla rejoindre Caroline et Lily dans la salle qui se remplissait de plus en plus. Quand ce fut l'heure, les portes se refermèrent et tous le magenmagot arriva.**

\- Je déclare la séance concernant l'affaire 31130 Sirius Black datée en ce jour du 5 décembre 1981 ouverte ! **Déclara le président de l'assemblée.** Faites entrer l'accusé !

 **Sirius arriva, les mains et les pieds enchaînés, et prit place à la place qu'on lui désignait.**

\- Monsieur Sirius Black vous êtes accusé de trahison contre Lily et James Potter en dévoilant des informations confidentiel au Mage Noir ! Vous plaidez non coupable est-ce exacte ?

\- Oui votre honneur !

\- Selon vos dires vous accusez l'un de vos proches d'être le coupable ! C'est cela ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous accusez monsieur Peter Pettigrew d'être le responsable, …

 **A ce moment, là les portes s'ouvrir afin de laisser entrer le professeur Dumbledore qui s'empressa de venir rejoindre le centre de la salle aux cotés de Sirius qui fut intérieurement soulagé de savoir son ancien professeur à ses côtés.**

\- Veuillez m'excusez de mon retard, je suis témoin de la défense Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! Les charges ?

\- Monsieur Black est accusé de trahison envers Mr et Mrs Potter lors de la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Des témoins affirmes avoir aperçut monsieur Black se baladant dans l'Allée des Embrumes …

\- Mais c'est faux ! **Coupa Sirius.** Je n'étais pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes !

\- Silence ! **Ordonna le président de l'assemblée.** Si vous niez avoir été dans cette allée où étiez vous ?

\- Avec une amie !

\- Peut-on le confirmer ?

 **Dans le public, Caroline se retenu d'intervenir car effectivement lors de cette fameuse nuit, ils étaient ensemble pour annoncer sa grossesse à sa famille dans le monde moldu. Et il s'était quittés après que le jeune homme ait raccompagné la jeune femme chez elle. Mais selon les conseils de leur ancien directeur, elle devait rester à sa place vu que son état de santé commençait à se voir de plus en plus afin que la pression ne nuise pas à la santé du bébé qu'elle portait.**

\- Non, il est impossible de le confirmer ! **Répondit Sirius.** Mais je suis prés à subir le sort de légilimens et ainsi vous prouvez que je suis innocent et que le vrais coupable n'est autre que Peter Pettigrew !

\- Très bien … les juges vont se retirer et délibérer. Ils annonceront leur réponse d'ici quelques minutes !

 **Aussitôt dit, les juges du magenmagot allèrent dans une salle afin de délibérer du sort de Sirius, tandis qu'on le conduisait dans une salle ou il sera à nouveau surveillé par deux Aurors. Pendant ce temps, l'audience entamait les discussions.**

\- Remus toi qui est si perspicace, si un accusé veuille bien se soumettre au sortilège de légilimens, ça veut dire qu'il n'a rien à cacher donc par conséquent dire qu'il sera innocenté. **Demanda Caroline**

\- En théorie oui, mais je pense que comme Sirius à disparut durant plusieurs semaines ils vont peut-être le mettre en surveillance !

\- En surveillance, tu veux dire que si il veut m'accompagner pour avoir le souvenir de Slughorn, il ne sera pas seul ? **Demanda la rousse**

\- C'est cela, soit il sera en surveillance à domicile, c'est à dire qu'il aura un périmètre restreint à respecter pour se déplacer soit … un Auror devra lui servir de chaperon !

\- Un Auror qui ignore l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix donc par conséquent la « chasse au souvenir » est fichu ! **Dit Lily en soufflant**

\- Bon, je dois retourner à Ste Mangouste, vous me tiendrez au courant de la décision ? **Dit Caroline**

\- Bien sûr vas-y ! **Lui assura sa meilleure amie**

 **Elle partit tandis que Sirius réapparut toujours entouré de deux Aurors où il reprit sa place. Les jurés arrivèrent à leur tour et reprirent également leur place. Les derniers visiteurs qui entrèrent fermèrent la porte et le président de l'assemblée demanda à nouveau le silence.**

 **La tension était à son comble, les jurées et le président avaient le visage grave alors que la Ministre de la Magie qui n'avait rien dis jusque là abordait un visage fermée.**

\- Les jurés ont délibérés leur décision, mais avant de la connaître nous avons une dernière questions.

 _\- Laquelle ? **Se demanda Sirius**_

\- Sirius Black avez-vous connaissance du lieux ou des faits de Mr Pettigrew ?

\- Non ! **Répondit le jeune homme**

\- Bien. Les jurés ont décidés d'accorder l'utilisation du sortilège de Legilimens !

 **Une sorcier à la grosse carrure s'approcha de Sirius et pointa sa baguette sur lui. L'ancien Gryffondor eut peur en voyant la stature de cet homme qui ne lui semblait pas réellement amicale selon lui.**

 **Puis il sentit son esprit partir ailleurs comme si on venait de l'assommer, il redécouvrit des souvenirs qu'il cachait en lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance : ses conflits avec sa mère, le regard haineux de son jeune frère, son arrivé à Poudlard, le début des Maraudeurs, son amitié fusionnel avec James, leur remise de diplômes, le mariage de James et Lily, la naissance d'Harry, l'annonce de la prophétie,, une Lily terrifiée, un James renfermé, Caroline et lui lors d'une auscultation chez le gynécomage, le ventre de Caroline qui commençait à s'arrondir petit à petit, le sortilège du fidélitas, le changement du gardien du secret, et enfin la découverte des ruines du manoir des Potter à Godric's Hollow.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **De décennies bien plus tard, un jeune homme avançait vers le bureau de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Il avaient les nerfs en pelotes, il avait invoqué cette rencontre sous le nom d'une association qui n'existait plus depuis presque cinq ans et pourtant un nouveau bouleversement venaient d'arrivé et qui nécessitait cette rencontre.**

 **Il était accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis avec qui il avait vécut toutes les aventures possibles en une seule vie. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau après avoir frappé quelques coups et le trio entrèrent.**

\- Bon maintenant que nous sommes arrivé, vas-tu nous dire ce qu'on fait là ? **Demanda une jeune homme roux**

\- C'est vrais tu nous a dis que c'était important, à croire que tu veux nous annoncer que Ginny est enceinte ! **Dit une jeune femme au cheveux châtain**

 **Le jeune homme brun se figea à l'entente de la phrase de sa meilleure amie ce qui surprit le jeune homme roux qui écarquilla les yeux sous le coups de la surprise ! La jeune femme afficha une sourire alors que leur ancien professeur attendit la réponse en souriant intérieurement.**

\- Ma sœur est enceinte ?

\- On en reparlera plus tard ! Professeur, je viens vous voir car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. **Dit le brun**

\- Comment cela ?

\- Est-il normal que j'ai de nouveau ma cicatrice qui me brule ?

\- Soyez plus précis !

\- J'ai des souvenirs qui ne se sont jamais produit comme par exemple celui qui me revient le plus souvent est celui d'une femme rousse arrivant comme une furie et s'avance vers Pétunia en demande ou est-ce que je peux bien être ! Puis un autre ou je suis entouré de deux bambins ! Sous le regard attendrit de mes parents et … surtout j'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est passé dans le passé alors que cela ne devait pas se produire ! Et tous ceci me donne une sorte de brûlure sur ma cicatrice.

 **Le professeur McGonagall regarda son ancien élève et de dit qu'effectivement cela ne pouvais pas être vrais ! Jamais il n'a été récupéré chez les Dursley avant l'âge de onze ans, jamais il a été entouré de bambins sous le regard attendrit de ses défunt parents.**

 **Elle se leva de son bureau avec l'autorisation de son ancien élève, elle regarda à travers son esprit et elle constata qu'il avait raison, il y avait en lui des images qui n'ont pas subit un sortilège de modification ou bien des images qui ne devaient simplement pas existé car cela s'avère être impossible.**

 **Puis d'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaître la pensive et se remémora le rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Elle le sortit de sa tête avant de la plonger dans la pensive avant de plonger sa tête à l'intérieur.**

 _\- Albus pensez-vous qu'il est bien nécessaire de confier cet enfant à ces personnes ? Je l'ai ai surveiller toute la journée, ce sont les pires moldu qu'il puisse exister ! Je vous l'assure !_

 _\- Ils sont la dernière famille qui lui reste. Tant que James et Lily n'auront pas reprit connaissance il faut mettre le jeune monsieur Potter à l'abri loin de notre monde._

 _\- Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom ! **Assura Minerva**_

 _\- C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tous cela … jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près ! **Répondit le professeur Dumbledore**_

 _\- Et que diriez-vous à James et Lily ? Quand ils reviendront parmi nous, ils voudront partir à la recherche de leur enfant !_

 _\- Je verra cela au moment venu, pour le moment nous devons réunir nos forces contre Tom qui devient de plus en plus puissant !_

 _\- Une dernière questions professeur ! Comment se fait-il que l'enfant soit encore en vie ?_

 _\- Il semblerai que Lily ait fait preuve d'une grande intelligence en cachant son fils unique dans la cape d'invisibilité de James._

 _ **Le professeur Dumbledore déposa l'enfant endormit devant la porte d'une maison en ajouta une lettre adresse aux propriétaire se redressa et fit face à Minerva et Hagrid, qui les avaient accompagné, tous les deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _\- Allons allons, après tout ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! **Dit-il en souriant chaleureusement**_

 _ **Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna à nouveau vers le bambin et dit …**_

 _\- Bonne chance … Harry Potter !_

 **Minerva releva la tête de la pensive et regarda le trio. Effectivement quelque chose avaient changer dans le passé et cela affectait leur présent. Elle s'éloigna et prit la parole.**

\- Bien, il semblerai que effectivement quelque chose ont été changer dans le passé. Il semblerai que cela affecte notre présent !

\- Que devrons-nous faire ? **Demanda le jeune roux**

\- Retournez dans la passé et réparer ce qu'il s'est passé, sinon il semblerai que Voldemort reviendra et sera encore plus puissant que lorsque vous l'avez affrontez il y a cinq ans Potter !

\- Comment voulez-vous que l'on retourne dans le passé ?

\- Miss Granger avez-vous encore le retourneur de temps ?

\- Bien sûr mais le nombre de tours est énorme vu que chaque tour est égal à une heure ? **Expliqua Hermione**

\- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix !

 **Le trio se regardèrent et semblèrent fatiguer. Vivre des aventures c'est bien mais cela les avait exténués, les émotions étaient trop forte et les risques étaient dangereux. Si ils retournent dans la passé, tous ceci serai encore plus dangereux de ce qu'ils avaient vécut !**

\- Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment je préfère partir à la recherche des horcruxes ! **Dit Ron en grimaçant**

\- Moi aussi ! **Avoua Hermione.** Mais comment allons-nous faire quand nous serons dans le passé ? Personne ne dois nous voir mais si cela arrive, cela peut avoir des conséquences terrible et surtout … il ne faut pas croiser une personnes que nous connaissons

\- Nous utiliserons un sort de métamorphose afin que vous puissiez vous balader sans que l'on sache qui vous êtes réellement ! **Dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant Harry.** Miss Granger allez chercher le retourneur de temps, récupérez la cape d'invisibilité et de quoi vivre dans le passé, pendant que je me charge de changer l'apparence de monsieur Potter et monsieur Weasley !

 **Hermione prit le réseau de cheminée pour allé le collier temporel tandis que Harry et Ron eurent une nouvelle apparence. Malgré tout, Harry garda tout de même les yeux vert de sa mère.**

\- Bien maintenant vous répondrez aux noms de Chris Eaton pour monsieur Potter et Seth Stone pour monsieur Weasley ! **Informa la directrice de Poudlard.**

 **Hermione arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle fut surprise de voir les nouvelles apparence de son meilleur ami et de son petit ami mais elle eut elle aussi le sort de métamorphose sur elle. Elle répondait maintenant au nom de Gabrielle Sullivan.**

\- Bien vous voilà, prêt ! Surtout n'oubliez pas, qu'il faut réparer les choses et empêcher Voldemort de devenir puissant sinon les conséquences seraient désastreuses ! Ne dévoilez pas votre identité, ni même votre mission et par dessus tout ne dévoilez pas le futur ! **Ordonna-t-elle**

\- Une dernière question professeur ! **Dit Harry**

\- Oui ?

\- Hum …, **dit-il en regardant ses amis,** et si … je venais à rencontrer … mes parents ?

\- Vous devez en aucun cas vous attacher à eux … sinon la perte serai encore plus difficile pour vous ! **Répondit-elle peinée**. Bien vous devez retournez à une date bien précise !

\- Laquelle ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Le 31 octobre 1981 !

 **En entendant la date, Harry serra les poings, il allait devoir regarder ses parents mourir ou bien aider Voldemort à les tuer. Cela lui fit mal au cœur … lui qui a toujours voulus connaître ses parents, il allait devoir les voir partir une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci il sera conscient de ses actes.**

 **Minerva pointa la baguette vers de retourneur de temps qu'Hermione avait mit autour du cou des garçons et du sien en commençant les tours du médaillon. La directrice de Poudlard invoqua un sortilège afin qu'ils puissent arriver à la date précise et le médaillon se mit à tourner tout seul. Ils disparurent du champ de vision de Minerva.**

 **Quand le médaillon s'arrêta, ils étaient toujours dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard quand ils entendirent la poignet de la porte faire un bruit.**

 **Harry prit sa cape et tous les trois s'y cachèrent en se collant contre un mur en faisant le silence totale. Puis ils virent devant eux, le professeur Dumbledore aller vers son bureau suivit d'une jeune femme.**

\- Merci de me recevoir professeur ! **Remercia la jeune femme**

\- C'est tout naturel Caroline, allons je t'en pris assied toi !

\- Merci, **dit-elle en s'asseyant,** alors la sentence quelle est-elle ?

\- Sirius a été innocenté, mais le ministère à toujours des doutes en ce qui concerne cette affaire. Il sera donc suivit de deux Aurors ! Bien évidemment, j'ai proposer deux Aurors faisant partit de l'Ordre. **Expliqua-t-il**

\- Qui ?

\- Damian Phillips et Zachary White

\- J'ai peur professeur ! Peur que Lily fasse une bêtise. Elle prête à tous pour retrouvez Harry … ce qui est normal en soit. Mais depuis que vous lui aviez confiée cette mission elle n'a aucun plan qui soit assez réfléchit et donc elle y fonce tête baissée !

\- J'ai confiance en Lily, Caroline ! Et tu devrais en faire tout autant après tout vous vous connaissez depuis votre plus tendre enfance ! Et il me semble qu'elle ne sera jamais seule !

\- Vous avez sûrement raison !

\- Allons Caroline, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tous ceci va bientôt finir ! Concentre toi sur ta grossesse, et puis retrouve ta joie de vivre que tu as témoigné durant tes années à Poudlard !

 **Quand Caroline partit, le trio, toujours caché sous la cape sortir du bureau. Et une fois à l'extérieur de leur ancienne école, ils transplanèrent. Et se trouvèrent devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Ron alla réserver une chambre pour trois personnes, Hermione prit une table ou ils pourraient se poser et Harry alla demander des informations.**

\- Excusez moi ! **Dit-il**

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va vous paraître surprenant mais j'ai … quelques problèmes de mémoire et il s'avère que je ne sais plus en quelle année nous sommes !

\- Eh ben dit donc vous avez dû vous prendre un sacré choc sur la tête ! **Rigola le barman**

\- C'est sûr ! **Répondit le sorcier en souriant**

\- Nous sommes en 1981 !

\- Quel mois ?

\- En décembre monsieur, plus précisément le 6 décembre 1981 !

 **Harry n'en revenait pas ils étaient arrivé beaucoup trop tard dans le plan initiale. L'attaque au manoir Potter avait déjà eut lieu … ce qui le fit frissonner. Il remercia le barman et alla retrouver ses amis.**

\- Nous avons un problème ! **Dit-il**

\- Lequel ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Nous ne sommes pas le 31 octobre 1981 mais le 6 décembre 1981, l'attaque à Godric's Hollow a déjà eut lieu ! Et à écouter McGonagall, c'est à partir de là que nous devions réparer ce qui été changé !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Demanda Ron.** Allés voir Dumbledore ?

\- Non, je pense qu'il nous sera d'aucune utilité, et puis nous n'avons aucunes preuves de notre véritable identité ! **Dit Hermione.** Pour commencer je propose que nous allions changer de vêtements plusieurs personnes nous regardent bizarrement. Nous devons nous fonder dans la masse.

 **Les garçons approuvèrent l'idée et terminèrent leurs commandes puis partirent après avoir payés. Ils se baladèrent à travers le Chemin de Traverse quand Harry s'arrêta subitement !**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? **Demanda Ron**

\- Lily ! **Répondit-il.** Il y a Lily juste là-bas !

 **Ses deux amis tournèrent le regard vers la jeune femme que montrait Harry de la tête et vit une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse et dont les yeux on pouvait clairement voir le même vert que ceux l'élu.**

\- C'est ta mère ? Mais c'est génial ! **Dit Hermione ému pour son meilleur ami**

\- Non ça ne l'est pas ! Normalement elle ne devrait pas être la. Elle ne devrait pas être encore vivante ! Ma mère est morte le 31 octobre 1981 à Godric's Hollow !

\- Alors c'est ça que McGonagall voulait qu'on répare ! Ta mère n'est pas morte alors que … **devina Ron,** elle le devrai ! Vous êtes sûr que l'on ne devrai pas allé voir Dumbledore ?

\- Non ! Car il aura deux choix à faire ! Soit nous renvoyer dans notre espace temps, soit nous renvoyer dans le passé et je vous avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui tuer mes parents !

\- Que suggère-tu alors ? **Demanda son meilleur ami**

\- Cette Caroline a dit que Lily avait une mission sans avoir de plan parfaitement réfléchit, nous pourrions peut-être …

\- Tu veux aider ta mère ? Mais Harry, McGonagall a été parfaitement clair nous devons pas nous faire voir ! **Exprima Hermione**

\- On inventera une histoire de toute pièce et puis nous aurions juste à agir normalement

\- Et comment tu veux que l'on fasse ? **Demanda Ron**

\- Nous allons nous aussi prendre part à la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui !

\- En rejoignant l'Ordre du Phénix ? Par Merlin tu n'es pas sérieux ? **S'indigna Hermione**

\- Au contraire je le suis parfaitement, mais nous ne sommes pas forcés d'entrer dans l'Ordre, on agira dans l'ombre ! Mais avant cela on change nos vêtements et après je compte bien faire ces recherches sur cette Caroline. Si elle connaît ma mère depuis qu'elles sont petites alors il se peut qu'elle la connaissant mieux que quiconque !

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour cette première partie. Alors comme l'avez-vous trouvez ?**_

 _ **Pour la fin je ne sais pas si vous vous en ètes rendu compte mais j'ai décider de prendre la version de JK Rowling, car bien entendu une histoire avec pour sujet la lutte contre Voldemort sans Harry, Ron et Hermione ce n'est plus un Harry Potter. Aimez-vous cette idée ?**_

 _ **Je vous posterai la seconde parties, je ne sais pas quand, sûrement quand je l'aurai terminée !**_

 _ **De plus je vous invita à allée voir ma page Facebook : Danao's Fiction**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	2. What about now ?

_**Aloha mes loulous, après une après midi au soleil ... et quelques couleurs sur ma peau tout va bien et vous ?**_

 _ **Alors je vous offre donc cette seconde partie de ce deuxième volet. Qui j'espère vous plaira! Et nous avons l'arrivée de deux petits nouveaux personnages qui sortent donc de mon imagination. Mais allez-vous les apprécier ? Telle est la question que je me pose ;)**_

 _ **Allé je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse savourez ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _**Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC**_

* * *

 **Sirius arriva au quartier général de l'Ordre, il vit devant lui le professeur Dumbledore et deux hommes qu'il connaissaient uniquement de vue. Et encore, il ne savais pas exactement où, il avait bien pu les rencontrer. Il signala sa présence par une raclement de gorge et les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui.**

\- Ah Sirius, tu es là, comment vas-tu ? **Demanda son ancien directeur**

\- Oh … je me sens totalement libre ! **Répondit-il**

\- Bien, je te présente Damian Philips et …

\- Zachary White ! Ça alors ça fait longtemps que l'on s'est pas vu ! **S'exclama Sirius en serrant la maint à Zachary**

\- Tu m'étonne que ça fait longtemps !

\- Comment se fait-il que vous vous connaissiez en dehors de l'école ? **Demanda Damian**

 **Damian était un homme à la chevelure brune mal coiffé, des yeux bleu turquoise et dont la carrure avait fait beaucoup des amoureuses à Poudlard. Il appartenait à la maison des Serdaigles et avait deux ans de moins que Sirius.**

 **Zachary était moins musclé que Damian mais il l'était comme il le fallait. Il avait les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu. Il appartenait à la maison des Poufssoufles et avait le même âge que Damian.**

\- Il s'avère que la famille Black et White se connaissent depuis plusieurs générations, malgré que leurs idéaux ne soient jamais les mêmes les deux familles se sont toujours très bien entendu. Et Sirius et moi partagions la même gouvernante quand nous étions petits. **Répondit Zachary**

\- C'est exacte, comment vont tes sœurs et tes parents ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Bien, Amanda vient d'avoir son cinquième enfant, Irina en voyage de noce, Isobel fait sa dernière année à Beauxbaton et Amelia vient d'entrée à Poudlard dans la maison des Poufssoufle ! **Dit-il fièrement.** Et mes parents toujours à voyager à travers la communauté magique !

 **Zachary savait qu'il ne fallait pas retourner la question à Sirius vu qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui quand il avait 16 ans.**

 **Le professeur Dumbledore informa donc le rôle des deux Aurors qui sont chargés de sa surveillance durant les quelques mois à venir. Puis ils furent rejoint par Lily accompagnée de Remus et Caroline. Tandis que Damian et Zachary allèrent à l'extérieur.**

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous au complets, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

\- Commencer quoi ? **Demanda Lily inquiète**

 **Ils prirent tous place autour de la table laissant Dumbledore debout.**

\- Bien comme vous le savez tous, Sirius est un homme libre mais doit néanmoins avoir deux Aurors avec lui pour un temps de trois mois, car il est toujours l'élément perturbateur de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow selon quelques membres du Ministère. **Commença Dumbledore.** Cependant, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai demandé à Lily de s'informer sur une sorte de magie qui pourrait avoir été utilisé par Lord Voldemort, ce que l'on nomme des Horcruxes. Et nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait de n'importe quel objet pour pouvaient contenir des parties d'âmes. Il a eut connaissance de cette magie en posant des questions à un ancien professeur de Poudlard aujourd'hui à la retraite. Je me suis aperçut que l'un de ses souvenirs, à ce professeur, à été très bien modifié et je compte bien évidemment avoir le véritable souvenir par le biais de Lily, si elle est toujours d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr ! **Accepta cette dernière**

\- Bien, quand nous auront ce souvenir, nous pourrons partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, car je suis certain que la Mage noir à eut recours à cette magie.

\- Qui avez-vous choisit pour effectuer cette mission ? **Demanda Remus**

\- Eh bien, je …

\- Je le ferai ! **Dit Lily à la surprise générale.** Après tout, je suis une des personnes qui soit en première ligne dans cette lutte infernale. Ce fou furieux à voulut tuer mon fils et mon époux dans notre propre manoir et je suis la seule capable à partir à la recherches des ces trucks qui peuvent l'affaiblir étant donné que James est dans le coma ! Donc je me porte volontaire professeur !

\- Lily tu rends cette histoire trop personnelle ! **Dit Caroline**

\- Justement, j'en fais une affaire personnelle mais elle concerne aussi toute la communauté magique ! En partant à la recherches des Horcruxes, je serai rassurée de me dire que nous avons un élément de plus pour le combattre ! **Répondit en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie.** Et je pense que j'assurerai également un avenir pour tous les futurs petits sorciers et petites sorcières qui s'apprêtent à venir au monde !

\- Bon très bien Lily, tu effectuera cette mission mais …, **commença le professeur**

\- Il faut que tu soit accompagné ! **Le coupa Remus.** Je me porte volontaire aussi pour cela !

\- A vrais dire j'avais une autre mission pour toi Remus. Mais nous en parlerons une autre fois ! **Fit Dumbledore en montrant les deux Aurors qui étaient à l'extérieur discrètement.** Pour ce qui concerne l'Ordre en générale, tous les membres rechercheront Peter afin de le retrouver et de le livrer au ministère afin d'innocenter entièrement Sirius.

 **Ils continuèrent de préparer la continuité de la lutte contre Voldemort durant les jours à venir. Puis la réunions prit fin. Dumbledore partit en laissant les jeunes gens au quartier général.**

\- Alors comment compte-tu faire pour avoir ce souvenir ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- J'en sais rien ! Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à le persuader ! **Répondit Lily**

\- Si seulement c'était aussi facile de provoquer la chance quand on en a besoin ! **Ajouta Caroline**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? **Fit Lily**

\- Si ça pouvait être facile de provoquer la chance en cas de besoin ! **Répéta sa meilleure amie**

\- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée plus tôt ! Je suis vraiment stupide parfois ! **Se dit Lily à voix haute**

\- Non, c'est vrais ? Je l'avais remarquée ! **Ironisa Caroline.** De quoi tu parle ?

\- On peut provoquer la chance !

\- Comment ? **Questionna Remus**

\- Felix Felicis, de la chance liquide … James en avait préparer une en septième année … il l'a toujours conservé … je dois retourner à Godric's Hollow !

\- Quoi mais Lily … **cria presque Caroline**

 **Mais trop tard, Lily avait courus jusqu'à l'extérieur avant de transplaner. Ses amis n'avaient pas eut le temps de la rattraper, Caroline exaspérée du comportement imprévisible de sa meilleure amie, se laissa tomber sur le canapé en se tenant le ventre !**

\- Les garçons ?

\- Oui ? **Firent Sirius et Remus à l'unisson**

\- La prochaine fois que je vous dis qu'elle fonce tête baissée sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, eh ben cette fois-ci croyez moi !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Presque deux mois qu'elle n'était pas revenu dans ce village, deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas traversée les rues, deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas franchit le petit portail, deux mois qu'elle n'était pas revenu à Godric's Hollow. Elle se souvenait de chaque détails de cette fameuse nuit, chaque minutes, chaque secondes … comme si c'était hier ! Elle avait beaucoup de souvenir qui refaisaient surface dans sa tête ! La première fois où elle avait vu cette maison : c'était après la fête de son mariage, James avait insisté pour la porter afin d'entrer dans leur future maison comme la tradition moldue le voulait. Elle se souvenait de la fois où elle avait annoncer à son époux qu'elle était enceinte : ils attendaient les parents de James pour passer Noël ainsi que Sirius, ils étaient près de la cheminée tous les deux et elle lui avait donner un petit paquet qui contenait deux petits chaussons, un rose et un bleu, et elle les avait posée sur son ventre et tout de suite il avait comprit elle se souvenait du cris de joie qu'il avait lancer en la prenant dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle était sortit de Ste Mangouste en passant la porte de la maison en ayant dans les bras un nourrisson qui venait tout juste de naître. Elle se souvenait du premier mot d'Harry : ils étaient dans la cuisine, James donnait à manger à son fils alors qu'elle préparait leur repas pour son époux et elle. James s'amusait à lui faire dire « maman » mais contre toute attente, Harry avait dit « papa ». Elle se souvenait des premiers pas de son fils : trois des Maraudeurs étaient présent, Harry jouait avec son parrain dans le jardin alors que Caroline, James, Remus et Lily discutaient puis Sirius avait demander leur attention et ils avaient tous tournés la tête et virent Harry lâcher son parrain pour avancer tout droit devant lui, il s'était arrêter quand il réussit à attraper la main que Remus lui tendait.**

 **Lily secoua la tête et refoula ses larmes et passa le petit portillon avant d'avancer vers ce qui restait de la porte d'entrée. Mais avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, elle regarda la façade extérieur, on pouvait croire qu'une explosion avait eut lieu, l'étage était complètement détruit, les vitres étaient brisées, les murs du rez de chaussé étaient brûlés. Elle prit son courage de Gryffondor et entra, les meubles qui étaient autrefois bien calés contre le mur étaient maintenant détruit et au sol, elle alla dans le salon et vit que seul la cheminée avait résister à l'attaque, les canapés était en morceaux, la table basse et la table de la salle à manger étaient à moitiés brûler, les rideaux n'étaient qu'un tas de cendre, puis elle alla dans la cuisine ou les assiettes et les verres étaient au sol brisés que la pièce étaient complètement brûlée. Puis elle alla à l'étage ou l'escalier semblait s'effondrer à tout moment, elle entra dans la première pièce et vit que c'était la salle de bain qui était en piteux état : le carrelage au mur était comblé de fissures, le lavabo et la baignoire étaient en miette, puis elle passa à une autre pièce qui était le bureau de James qui semblait en bon état ce qui la surprit, puis elle alla dans la pièce qui constituait la chambre principale donc la sienne et celle de son époux. Leur chambre était dans le même état que le salon, les rideaux et les couvertures en cendre, les meubles consumé pas des sorts. Elle eut la surprise de voir que la photo qu'elle avait sur sa table de chevet était intacte : cette photo représentait son époux et son fils qu'elle avait prise lors du premier anniversaire d'Harry. Le père et le fils avaient la bouche plein de gâteau et se regardaient avant de regarder l'objectif, en arrière plan on pouvait voir Sirius et Remus pliés de rire, Caroline souriant de toutes ses dents, Alice et Franck embrasser Neville sur chacune de ses joues. Lily décida donc de prendre la photo et de la ranger dans son manteau précautionneusement. Puis elle sortit de son ancienne chambre et se rendit dans le couloir où elle vit un trace blanche étrange.**

 _\- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

 **En réentendant les mots du Mage Noir contre son époux, Lily se demande comment il pouvait être encore en vie ? Mais ne voulant pas y pensée, elle secoua à nouveau la tête et avança et se retrouva devant la chambre de son petit garçon qui contre toute attente avait uniquement les meubles ouvert, les vêtements au sol et les peluches toujours à leur place. Elle s'avança vers le berceau où dormait son fils et prit la peluche qui représentait un chien noir … Patmol la peluche préférée d'Harry que lui avait offert Sirius en venant voir son filleul le lendemain de sa naissance. Elle serra la peluche contre son cœur et laissa échapper des larmes sur ses joues. Lily savait que le jour où elle reviendrait serai le moment ou elle laisserai sa colère exploser.**

 **En une nuit tout avait été détruit, tout avait été un cauchemars, tout avait disparut en une seule nuit. Tous était partit mais les souvenirs étaient présents.**

 **Elle resta là, assise contre le petit lit en serrant la peluche de son fils contre son cœur. Puis, elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et se leva en ayant toujours la peluche à la main. Elle entreprit donc de chercher cette fameuse potion de chance liquide. Habituellement, ils les rangeaient au sous-sol. Elle descendit donc doucement les escaliers puis se dirigea vers une petite porte qui se trouvait au fond dans la cuisine. Elle l'ouvrit et descendit les marches avant de se diriger vers une petite étagère et commença à chercher la potion qui l'intéressait. Habituellement, elles étaient toutes rangées par ordre alphabétique mais au vu des derniers événements, elles étaient soit toutes désordonnées et parfois même brisées. Mais Felix Felicis étaient facilement reconnaissable, puisqu'elle était de couleur verte, couleur de la chance selon les moldus. Lily prit donc toutes les potions de couleur verte et les ramena à la cuisine qu'elle éclaira avec le peux de bougies qu'elle a pu retrouver et les alluma.**

\- Allé, où est-ce que tu es ? **Se demanda-t-elle**

 **Elle passa en revu toutes les potions à la faible lumières des bougies mais rien d'entre elles n'étaient ce don elle cherchait. Sur les nerfs, elle frappa le plan de travail de la main en pensant avec effroi que la potion à dû tomber et et se briser. Néanmoins, elle retourna au sous-sol et prit sa baguette.**

\- Accio Felix Felicis !

 **Mais rien ne venait à elle. Elle abaissa donc sa baguette et prit place sur les escalier en frottant son visage avec ses mains. Elle continua de réfléchir quand une idée germa dans sa tête et se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari. Elle fouilla dans tous les tiroirs du bureau, les étagèrent. Mais elle ne récupéra uniquement des parchemins des anciennes réunions de l'Ordre et retrouva même leurs diplômes de Poudlard. Elle prit comme pour la peluche et les rétrécies avant de les mettre dans la poche de son manteau. Lily s'asseye donc sur le siège de bureau et fixa le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils quand une nouvelle idée saugrenue arriva dans sa tête. Elle marcha donc sur le sol et entendit une latte du parquet en bois grincer étrangement. Elle souleva le tapis et marcha à nouveau sur les lattes avant de trouver la bonne planche qui grinçait, elle la souleva et vit avec surprise une petite boite en fer. Elle la prit et la posa sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Elle constata qu'elle était pleine de potions.**

\- Accio Felix Felicis !

 **Aussitôt une fiole sortit et Lily l'attrapa au vol. Elle afficha un petit sourire victorieux et sortit à toute vitesse de son ancienne maison avant de transplaner. Elle la regarda néanmoins en y laissant ses anciennes peurs et angoisses. Cette maison était signe d'un avenir sombre donc en la quittant définitivement, Lily s'ouvrait pour un avenir plus lumineux mais semer d'embûches.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Je l'ai ! **Dit Lily en déboulant dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie**

 **Elle regarda ses trois amis qui étaient entrain de dîner. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas comment se fait-il qu'ils dînaient déjà alors que quand elle les avait quittée, il n'était que quinze heure de l'après midi.**

\- Déjà, vous dîner mais c'est encore un peu tôt !

\- Je te signale qu'il est vingt heure trente passé ! Tu as mis une temps fou ! **L'informa Remus**

\- Et puis je commençait à avoir faim et le bébé aussi ! **Ajouta Caroline fourchette en main**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? **Demanda Sirius calmement**

\- J'ai … j'ai regardée les dégât causé de … l'attaque ! Le manoir de Godric's Hollow est fichu ! Mais j'ai pus avoir quelques affaire qui n'ont rien subit !

 **Elle sortit donc la photo, les diplômes et la peluche qu'elle retransforma en leur taille normale. Sirius prit la peluche en souriant, Remus les diplômes et Caroline la photo qu'elle regarda affectueusement.**

\- C'était une superbe journée pour le premier anniversaire d'Harry ! **Dit la future maman**

\- La sécurité de Poudlard me manque. **Dit Remus à voix basse**

\- Et moi je suis content de voir que mon homologue en peluche va bien ! **Termina Sirius**

 **Cette phrase fit rire le petit membre du groupe qu'ils formaient depuis leur scolarité. Un rire léger mais franc qui n'avait pas été entendu depuis longtemps. Lily récupéra ses affaires et alla les poser dans sa chambre actuelle avant de revenir auprès de ses amis pour dîner.**

 **Le repas se déroula dans le silence, Lily réfléchissait comment elle allait pouvoir aborder le professeur Slughorn sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte de son véritable but.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la chaumière au coquillages, le professeur Dumbledore regarda l'horizon de la plage. Il venait de terminer une réunion de l'Ordre et comme à son habitude, il resta quelque minutes de plus pour remettre son état d'esprit dans le calme. Aujourd'hui la réunion était très houleuse, en effet, pour la première fois depuis la dernière attaque de Voldemort, Lily et Sirius avaient assistés à la réunion et Caroline et Remus avaient oubliés de les informer que Severus faisait maintenant parti de l'Ordre. Cela fait avait fait entrer Sirius dans une colère noire et avec le Serpentard, ils s'étaient envoyés quelques joutes peu polie. Mais le directeur de Poudlard les avaient très vite rappelés à l'ordre. Durant le reste de la réunion ils s'étaient alors tut.**

\- Professeur ?

 **Albus se retourna et fit face à Lily. Il se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait lui parler et il ne lui parut donc pas étrange qu'elle soit encore là.**

\- Oui ?

\- Puis-je parler franchement ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Bien sûr !

\- Severus Rogue ? Franchement ?

\- Je peux comprendre ta surprise, mais Severus est devenu un espion dans nos rangs et nous renseigne toutes les moindres décisions que nous prépare Voldemort.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut vous rendre si confiant ? Il n'y a si longtemps il faisait parti de ses rangs à Vous-Savez-Qui, qui vous dit qu'il dit réellement la vérité ?

\- Quand il a comprit que la prophétie pouvait concerner ton fils, il est immédiatement venu me voir et me supplier de lui pardonner et de faire en sorte de vous trouver une cachette en échange il nous donnait de informations capitale pour la suite de cette lutte infernale !

 **Lily souffla une bon coup avant de prendre en compte les propos de son ancien directeur. Elle devait reconnaître que celui qui fut son meilleur ami était très doué pour l'espionnage tellement il était discret. Et puis au moins l'Ordre était certain d'avoir des sources sûrs sur les prochaines attaques du Mage Noir.**

\- En parlant de mon fils, vous êtes toujours obstiné de ne pas vouloir me dire où il est ?

\- En effet, Lily comprends moi bien, je le fais pour James et toi mais surtout pour lui !

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir mit Neville en sécurité également ?

\- Parce que Alice et Franck n'ont pas eut la visite de Voldemort en personne. Les deux attaques du 31 octobre se sont déroulés au même moment …

\- Donc vous pensez que comme nous avons la visite du Mage Noir chez nous, il est possible qu'il ai choisit Harry comme étant celui qui peut le battre ! **Devina-t-elle**

 **Dumbledore fit un léger signe d'affirmation de la tête en laissant une Lily pantoise.**

 **Mais au fond d'elle même, Lily sentait que le Mage Noir choisirai son fils, dés sa naissance, le gynécomage, les avaient informés que leur fils avait une très grande quantité de magie qui est l'équivalent d'un sorcier de niveau trois. Cette information avait fait peur à James et Lily mais très vite ils avaient surpasser cette crainte en une admiration unique devant leur fils.**

 **Cette puissance avait confirmer les dires du gynécomage car quand Harry avait tout juste dix mois, il avait révélé ses premiers signes de magie. Quand Lily était entré dans la chambre de fils, elle avait hurler, en alertant son époux. Et tous les deux virent leur fils dans les airs tenant sa peluche dans les mains et riant aux éclats. James avait alors rattraper le jeune bambin.**

 _\- Eh bien quel exploit ! **Avait alors déclaré James remplit de fierté**_

 **A ce moment là, Lily sentit le manque de son époux plus fort que jamais. Elle aurait tant aimer qu'il la prenne dans ses bras où elle se sentait en sécurités, qui lui murmure des mots auxquels elle arrivait à croire car elle semblait qu'avec James tout était possible et surtout qu'il lui fasse un sourire espiègle dont lui seul avait le secret.**

\- Et comment compte-tu avoir ce souvenir ? **Demanda Dumbledore**

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais … je trouverai bien une solution !

\- Si tu le souhaite, je peux m'en charger !

\- Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect professeur, le professeur Slughorn sait pourquoi je m'obstine à aller le voir !

\- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour cela. Horace et moi sommes de vieux amis et puis je sais comment l'amadouer quand il le faut !

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Absolument

\- D'accord, je vous donne ceci alors. C'est de la chance liquide, j'ai réussi à la récupérer et je pensais m'en servir

 **Dumbledore prit la fiole et la remercia, en effet, il avait déjà une idée de comment le faire accepter de lui donner le souvenir. Lily en avait déjà fait beaucoup mais l'ancien professeur de potion était quelque peu méfiant envers son ancienne élève donc il fallait jouer la carte de la ruse d'une autre façon.**

 **Elle remercia le professeur et sortit du quartier générale ou elle vit qu'un des Aurors chargés de surveiller Sirius l'attendre près de la porte.**

\- Vous n'êtes pas avec Sirius ?

\- Zachary est partit avec lui, voyant que vous n'étiez pas avec eux, j'ai pris la peine de vous attendre. On ne sait jamais ! **Dit Damian en affichant un sourire**

\- C'est gentil de votre part !

 **Lily transplana jusqu'à l'appartement de Caroline suivit du jeune Auror. Ils entrèrent et allèrent les rejoindre dans le salon.**

\- Bon maintenant que madame Potter est revenu, nous allons y aller ! **Fit Zachary**

\- Je croyais que vous deviez rester jusqu'à dix-huit heure ? **Remarqua Sirius**

\- Du point de vue du ministère oui mais du point de vue de Dumbledore non. Et puis c'est pas comme si je ne te connaissait pas ! Je sais que tu ne fera pas quelque de chose du stupide Black

\- Très gentil de ta part White !

\- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester dîner ! **Leur proposa Caroline**

\- Une autre fois, je suis déjà prit ce soir ! **Répondit Zachary**

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger ! **Répondit Damian**

\- Si je vous le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la banlieue de Budley Barbertone, Albus Dumbledore rendait visite à un de ses anciens amis et anciens professeur de Poudlard. Quelle fut sa surprise quand Horace Slughorn le vit devant sa porte. Il le laissa entrer et s'installèrent au salon ou Horace fit apparaître deux tasses et une tellière de thé.**

\- Que me vaut ta visite Albus ?

\- Eh bien, elle est d'ordre professionnel, comme tu le sais j'ai du mal à trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces Mal qui puisse rester plus d'une année. Et il s'avère que j'ai un de mes professeurs qui est prêt à accepter ce poste malheureusement cela amènerai à ce que le poste de professeur potion soit vacant. Alors je me suis dis que tu pourrai revenir et reprendre tes fonctions. **Expliqua le directeur de Poudlard**

\- Pourtant il me semble que le professeur Rogue est un excellent professeur !

\- C'est certain mais il aussi compétent pour remplir cette autre matière. Je suis certain que l'enseignement te manque !

\- Je le conçoit que d'enseigner me manque mais la réponse est non ! Je sais que ta visite est la même que celle de miss Evans donc la réponse est non et considérablement non ! **Répliqua le maître de potion**

\- Quelle visite de miss Evans ?

\- Allons ne me prends pas pour un idiot Albus !

\- Je t'assure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !

 **Les deux sorciers se regardèrent longuement. Le maître de potion qu'était Horace Slughorn était bien entendu très intelligente et Dumbledore ne pouvait le nier ! Mais il était quasiment certain que son vieil ami accepterai malgré tout !**

\- Dommage, moi qui me languissait de tes petites soirées, je vois que je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen et ainsi mes élèves ne seront pas aussi bien préparer pour leurs examens … quel gâchis ! **Dit-il en se levant**

 **Le directeur se leva et serra la main en signe d'au revoir à son vieil ami et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il tourna la poignet, il haussa le ton en disant …**

\- Si tu change d'avis, tu sais où me trouver !

 **Il passa le porte mais quand il avança dans la rue, il fut interpellé.**

\- Bon d'accord j'accepte mais à une seule condition : que je retrouve mes appartement et que je puisse organiser un soirée au moins une fois par mois !

\- Bien entendu, cela me semble être un bon compromit !

\- Très bien, je viendrai donc dés demain pour aménager mes affaires !

\- Tu as deux semaines pour le faire, les élèves sont en vacances ! Et si nous allions fêter ça … comme la bonne vieille époque !

 **Horace alla se vêtir et les deux sorciers allèrent au château où Albus fit apparaître deux verre et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il servit son nouveau professeur de potion.**

 **Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que que Dumbledore jugea que Slughorn avait trop abusé de la bouteille et il lui semblait que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler de son souvenir. Pour avoir plus de chance, il prit de la chance liquide et la but d'un trait.**

\- Ah tu souviens-tu Horace de nos jeunes années ou nous étions tous les deux professeurs ? Toi de Potion et moi de Métamorphose, nous en avons vu des élèves passés et devenir de brillant sorciers et sorcières !

\- A qui le dis-tu Albus, mais je dois avouer que mes meilleures années furent … hic … celle de la promo où Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrew étaient … hic ... encore des élèves … hic … Des élèves brillants et pourtant si immatures à l'époque hic !

\- Il est certain qu'ils nous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! La promo de 1938 jusqu'à 1945. Nous avions eut de très bon élèves souviens toi !

\- Oui en particulier dans la maison Serpentard … hic... je dois avouer que j'ai été quelque peu chanceux d'avoir été … hic … le directeur de cette maison !

\- Tu pense à un ou une élève en particulier ? **Demanda Dumbledore sérieusement**

\- Mr Jedusor semble être un bon exemple … hic … malgré ce qu'il a choisit d'être de nos jours ! Et dire que … hic … tout a commencer lors de sa sixième année … hic …

\- Comment cela ?

 **Le professeur de Potion le regarda longuement avant de prendre sa baguette. Albus comprit que c'était le moment où il découvrirai ce qu'il cherchait.**

\- Je sais que je … hic … le regretterai une fois que mes esprits … hic … seront revenu ! Mais je te l'offre en guise de notre longue amitié Albus … hic !

 **Slughorn toucha sa tête de sa baguette et en ressortit un filament argenté. Cela fit naître un teinte pâle sur le visage du maître de Potions. Albus lui donna une petit fiole et le filament y tomba à l'intérieur.**

\- Fais en bon usage … hic … Albus !

 **Aussitôt Horace Slughorn s'endormit ! Albus fit apparaître une couverture sur son vieil ami et se dirigea vers la pensive qu'il active et y plongea le filament dans la basque afin d'y plonger sa tête en retour.**

 **Ce qu'il vit lui fit froids dans le dos, ainsi dés son jeune âge Tom, un élève qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié, faisait déjà son entrée dans la magie noir pour devenir le plus grand Mage Noir que la communauté sorcière ait pu connaître.**

 _\- Une seule fois uniquement ? Et si en sept …_

 _\- Sept fois ? Par la barbe de Merlin Tom, c'est déjà horrible de tuer une personne alors sept … c'est un acte abominable qui ne vous quittera jamais ! Tous cela n'est que purement théorique Tom rassurez-moi ?_

 _\- Bien sûr monsieur._ _ **Dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.**_ _Ce sera notre petit secret !_

 **Albus retira la tête de sa pensive avec un air grave ! Il s'était attendu à tous les scénarios possible mais celui-ci ! Celui qui était son ancien élève était donc le mal incarné, il avait déjà le plan de devenir le plus grand sorcier adepte de la magie noir depuis son jeune âge et il n'avait rien vu !**

 **Sept horcruxes avait-il dit ? Mais quel sont les objets dont il a utilisés ? Quels sont les meurtres qu'il a commis ? La liste de ses victimes ne cessait de s'allonger de jours en jours cela reviendrai à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin … comme le disait les moldus !**

 **Mais la guerre avait certes commencée mais elle n'était pas terminée ! Il y avait toujours un espoir d'y mettre fin … avec l'aide des deux enfants nés à la fin de juillet.**

 **Maintenant la tâche la plus difficile venait de commencer : retrouver les horcruxes afin d'affaiblir Voldemort où anciennement connu Tom Jedusor !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, …

 **Un compte à rebours, retentissait à travers le monde entier …**

\- 3, …

 **Afin d'accueillir une nouvelle année, une nouvelle année remplit de nouveautés, …**

\- 2, …

 **De joie, de déception, de rage mais aussi …**

\- 1, …

 **D'une nouvelle ère de paix et d'harmonie**!

\- BONNE ANNEE !

 **Voilà ce que criait le monde ! La joie d'une nouvelle année qui leur ouvrait les bras à grands ouvert et qui attendait d'être vécut. Ainsi la joie de ce passage de la nouvelle année.**

 **Quand le matin arriva, les Maraudeurs et les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtèrent à aller rendre visite à leurs amis à Ste Mangouste. Ils prirent le réseau de cheminée pour arriver dans le bureau de la jeune médicomage. Une fois tous arrivés, ils s'époussetèrent les cendres qu'ils avaient et sortirent du bureau. Automatiquement, Lily leur fit faux bond pour allée retrouver son époux dans la même chambre depuis trois mois. Elle entra dans la chambre de son époux et comme d'habitude, elle le trouva allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos et abordant un visage calme. Lily s'approcha du lit de son époux et s'allongea à ses cotés afin de lui comprendre qu'elle était là tout près de lui quand qu'il puisse lui arrivé.**

\- Bonjour mon cœur, bonne année ! Même si ce n'est pas réellement d'actualité mais tu as manqué une superbe fête hier ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Remus et Sirius se chamailler comme deux frères voulant la dernière Patacitrouille ou bien Caroline débordant d'énergie comme à Poudlard !

 **Un silence nostalgique fit afficher un sourire à Lily.**

\- Dans une semaine, on saura si Sirius et elle auront une fille ou un garçon ! Les paris sont ouverts ! Remus et moi pensons qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, Sirius se fou royalement du sexe il veut seulement que "Patmol junior" aille bien et Caroline à répliquée que depuis plusieurs générations la famille Bernard n'avait que des filles en guise de premier enfant ! Ce qui n'est pas faux ! Patrick, le père de Caroline, à une grande sœur et le grand-père de Caroline en a deux également !

 **Elle se redressa légèrement afin de le regarder. Elle étudia la moindre parcelle de ce regard qu'elle connaissait par cœur mais elle voulait s'en mémoriser une nouvelle fois.**

\- Si tu savais que je n'ai jamais envisagée à quel point tu puisse autant me manquer. Jour et nuit je rêve du moment où l'on m'annonce que tu t'es enfin réveillé et que je foncerai pour venir te voir ! Te prendre dans mes bras, te dire et te montrer à quel point je t'aime James Potter ! Ma vie n'est qu'une part d'ombre quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés ! Donc je t'en prie reviens moi ! J'ai besoin de toi, Harry a besoin de son père ! Reviens moi au plus vite, je suis certaine qu'à deux nous serons plus fort pour combattre cette ordure qui a voulut tout nous prendre cette nuit là !

 **Mais James ne bougea pas, amenant Lily à baisser les yeux. Elle le regarda à nouveau et remarqua que ses cheveux noir avaient poussés et qu'il fallait les lui couper. Elle y passa sa mains et constata qu'ils étaient encore plus indomptable qu'ils ne le sont habituellement. Cela lui arracha un nouveau sourire.**

 **Du coté de l'aile psychiatromagie, Caroline était avec les docteurs pour avoir l'autorisation que quatre personnes supplémentaire puisse allé rendre visite aux Londubat alors que Sirius et Remus patientèrent dans la salle d'attente.**

\- Au faite qu'elle était la mission que Dumbledore avait pour toi ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Il a envoyé une personne dans un clan de loup garou vivant au Nord du pays. Cette personne étant elle-même un lycanthrope à réussi à obtenir des volontaires pour se ranger dans nos rangs ! Il veut donc que je les accueille et que je leur expose toutes nos informations. **Répondit Rémus**

 **Pour chacun des membres de l'Ordre, la guerre contre Voldemort approchait. Mais elle ne débutera que si il y avait la confirmation que Voldemort avait bien diviser son âme afin d'être immortelle. Ce qui rend la tâche compliqué ! Car si cela s'avère être vrais, Lily s'était déjà proposer à maintes reprise pour remplir cette mission et retrouver ces horcruxes.**

\- Tu pense que Lily viendra tout de même voir Alice et Franck ? **Demanda Sirius pour parler d'un autre sujet**

\- Oui, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne mettra jamais ses amis de coté. Elle a juste besoin de voir James seule à seul ! **Répondit le lycanthrope**

\- Tu as raison ! Par ailleurs, je voulais te remercier d'avoir veiller sur Caroline pendant que Lily et moi étions partit

\- C'est normal entre ami ! On veille les uns sur les autres ! Veiller sur Lily ou Caroline reviendrai à vous remercier pour avoir regardé au delà de ma condition !

\- Comme tu l'as dis, c'est normal entre ami. Et pour ça qu'avec Caroline nous avons décidés de te choisir comme parrain !

\- Moi ?! **Fit Remus surprit**

\- Oui toi mon ptit loup ! **Sourit Patmol**

 **Remus fut ému de voir que leur amitié était redevenu à la normale. Les deux Maraudeurs se prirent dans une étreinte fraternel. Ils furent rejoint par Caroline qui les regardait heureuse.**

\- Eh bien, eh bien on fait un câlin collectif sans moi ? Je suis jalouse !

\- Mais non, viens par là ! **Dit Remus**

 **Le lycanthrope la prit dans leur étreinte ce qui afficha leur complicité grandissante.**

\- Bon c'est bien beau les câlin collectif mais j'attends toujours la réponse ! **Dit Sirius**

\- Tu lui as dis ? **Fit Caroline**

\- Yep et il n'a toujours pas répondu !

\- J'accepte cet honneur avec plaisir !

\- A la bonne heure ! Et pour combler ce moment j'ai obtenue l'autorisation pour aller voir Alice et Franck !

\- C'est une nouvelle année qui commence ! **Lança Sirius en levant les bras en l'air**

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda Lily en avançant vers eux**

\- On peut allé voir Alice et Franck. Et nous avons demander à Remus d'être le parrain du bébé ! **L'informa sa meilleure amie**

\- Tu as accepté au moins ? **Demanda Lily à Remus**

\- Est-ce que j'ai eu le choix ?

\- Connaissant Caroline et Sirius, je ne pense pas mon louloup !

\- Arrêter avec ces surnoms par pitié ! **Se plaignait-t-il**

 **Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leurs amis qui les accueillir avec un immense sourire. Ils étaient également en compagnie de Madame Londubat et Neville, qui était dans les bras de sa mère. Ils restèrent tous ensemble en oubliant la guerre qui faisait rage, en oubliant les malheurs et la souffrance de l'année qui venait de se terminer.**

 **Ils avaient en eux un espoir naissant pour cette nouvelle année, un espoir d'un avenir meilleur, un espoir d'être à nouveau réunis comme autrefois !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans une maison habitant neuf personnes, régnait la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous les enfants étaient attablés autour de la table attendant leur petit déjeuner. La mère de famille commença par les plus jeunes afin de terminer par les plus grands. Puis elle s'installa à son tour à table tasse de thé en main en observant ses enfants avec fierté.**

\- Bonjour les Weasley !

\- Bonjour papa ! **Répondirent les trois aînés**

\- Papa ! **Firent les quatre plus petits**

 **Arthur Weasley embrassa sa femme et s'installa à côté de Molly qui lui servit également une tasse de thé.**

\- Quelle nuit, des perquisitions en grand nombre sont arrivé. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de toutes les saisir ! **Commença-t-il.** Et toi alors comme c'est dérouler la soirée d'hier ? **Demanda-t-il à son épouse.**

\- Très bien même si je pense que Ronald nous couve quelque chose car il n'a pas réussi à dormir de la nuit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a de la fièvre et se plaint d'avoir mal à la tête. Ne voulant pas le faire transplaner ni le faire utiliser le réseau de cheminée, j'ai demandée à un docteur de m'envoyer un médicomage qui arrivera ce matin. **Dit-elle en passant sa main dans la tignasse rousse de son plus jeune fils**

 **La famille Weasley déjeuna avant que les plus vieux allèrent faire leur toilette, tandis qu'Arthur s'occupa des jumeaux qui étaient de plus en plus turbulent pour leur jeune âge. Molly quand à elle s'occupa des plus jeunes en donna le bain à Ginevra et de les habiller. En laissant Ron en pyjama.**

 **Quand l'horloge sonna dix heure trente, la clochette se fit entendre et Molly alla ouvrir.**

\- Miss Bernard ?

\- Bonjour madame Weasley ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien je vous remercie et vous ? Comment se passe cette grossesse ?

\- Oh très bien merci. Je vais bientôt savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! En parlant d'enfants, vous en avez un qui est malade m'a-t-on dit ?

\- Oui venez, il est dans le salon. **Invita Molly.** Arthur peux-tu amener les enfants à l'étage ?

 **Arthur salua Caroline et amena les jumeaux et sa fille au premier tandis que la futur maman s'approcha du petit rouquin qui était endormit.**

\- Ronald, tu te réveille mon amour ? Le docteur est là pour te soigner ! **Le réveilla Molly d'une voix douce**

\- Bonjour mon grand, tu peux enlever la chemise de ton pyjama ?

 **Le petit garçon accepta et avec l'aide de Molly retira la chemise pour se trouver torse nu. Caroline l'ausculta en prenant sa température et vérifiant son rythme cardiaque.**

\- On m'a dis que tu as mal à la tête aussi ?

\- Vi ! **Dit le petit garçon**

\- Avec ma mains montre moi le nombre qui me dira combien tu as mal. **Dit-elle en lui montrant sa main**

 **Le petit garçon levant quatre doigts de la jeune femme qui le note dans un petit bloc note.**

\- Vous avez remarquez d'autres signes en particulier ? **Demanda-t-elle à Molly**

\- Pas spécialement … oh peut-être ces petites plaques rouges. Il ne cesse de se les gratter. **Montra Molly en désignant le dos de son fils**

 **Caroline regarda le dos du petit garçon et y passa sa main. Elle sembla réfléchir quand elle reconnut de quoi souffrait le garçon.**

\- Est-ce que l'un de vos enfants à déjà eu ce genre de symptômes ?

\- Non, pas que je m'en souvienne

\- Eh bien commencez à les surveiller. Votre fils souffre d'une maladie assez rependu chez les enfants, elle est contagieuse mais sans gravité et puis mieux vaut qu'ils l'aient étant enfant. Et puis faite aussi attention à Mr Wealsey et vous si vous ne l'aviez pas eu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Molly inquiète**

\- La varicelle !

\- Comme ça se guérit ?

\- Avec le temps, il suffit de lui passer la crème que je vais vous prescrire et de l'empêcher de se gratter ! **L'informa Caroline**

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai eu moi même la varicelle quand j'avais à peu près son âge et mes parents m'enroulaient les mains de bandages pour ne pas que je gratte. Mais c'est rien de grave en soit, dans le monde moldu tous les enfants passent par là ! **La rassura la jeune médicomage.** N'hésitez pas à lui donner un bain dont l'eau est à température ambiante et passer la crème prescrite au moins trois fois par jour !

\- Merci encore miss Bernard

\- C'est normal, c'est mon travail. Et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler pour l'un de vos enfants pour n'importe quelle raison de santé ! Je vous donne mon adresse ainsi vous pourrez venir par le réseau de cheminée sans aucune hésitation. **Dit-elle en notant l'adresse sur un morceau de parchemin.** Et puis oublions le miss Bernard, appelez moi Caroline. **Sourit-elle**

 **Caroline donna l'adresse de son appartement et l'ordonnance pour le petit rouquin. Elle rassembla ses affaires et s'agenouilla près du petit garçon.**

\- Eh voilà bonhomme, j'ai finis avec toi. Si tu as encore mal quelque part, tu le dis à maman ou à papa et ils sauront quoi faire ! D'accord Ron ?

\- 'Cords ! **Répondit-il**

\- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé avant de repartir ? **Proposa Molly**

\- Non, je vous remercie. Je dois retourner auprès de mes patients ! Passez une bonne journée et n'hésitez pas surtout ! **Refusa gentiment Caroline**

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Au revoir !

\- Au revoir !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste, un jeune homme déambulait afin de trouver une chambre bien particulière. Même, si il était arrivé en ville il y a quelques semaines, il voulait avoir la preuve que tout était bien réel. Mais étant très vite convaincu par ses amis, il avait enfin réussit à les convaincre à son tour et ils l'avaient laissé y allé.**

 **Quand il trouva la bonne chambre, il se positionna devant elle et hésita pendant un instant d'y entrer. Pour la première fois, il allait rencontrer cette personne autre que dans ses rêves ou souvenirs.**

 **Il prit alors son courage et entra dans la chambre. La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé, seul la présence du patient faisait vivre la pièce. Il s'approcha et regarda le patient allongé dans le lit les yeux clos. Il resta ainsi à le regarder sans dire un mot ou bien faire un geste.**

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? **Demanda une guérisseuse**

\- Moi non mais cette personne là oui !

\- Vous êtes de la famille de monsieur Potter ?

 **Famille était un vaste mot ! Il était plus précisément son fils venant du futur mais sous une autre apparence !**

\- Famille non pas directement mais disons que je suis … un cousin très éloigné ! **Répondit Harry**

 **La guérisseuse accepta cette réponse et commença à ausculter les soins quotidiens de James, toujours endormit. Harry la regardait faire sans l'interrompre et se demanda comment ses parents pouvaient être encore en vie alors que dans son temps à lui il avaient été touchés par le sortilège de la mort.**

\- Excusez moi mais … comment se fait-il qu'il soit dans le coma ?

\- Malheureusement je ne peux rien vous dire. Il s'agit là du secret professionnel ! Veuillez bien me comprendre !

\- Oui … oui bien sûr !

 **Pendant un bref moment, Harry eut la tentation de lancer un Impero mais il changea d'avis en pensant que ce sera une acte de lâcheté ! Il attendit alors que la guérisseuse termina son travail. Pour pouvoir réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire une fois seul.**

\- Comment va-t-il ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Eh bien, ses constantes sont toujours stable. Il n'est plus en danger de mort mais il est très loin d'avoir reprit de ses forces !

\- Vous pensez qu'il se réveillera un jour ?

\- Eh bien son état de santé en générale montre qu'il peut se réveiller à tout moment mais dans une partie de son système neuronal démontre qu'il peut encore rester ainsi durant un certain temps encore ! Mais les médicomages qui s'occupent de lui sont assez optimiste. Après c'est au patient de décider si il veut se réveiller ou non ! Veuillez m'excuser j'ai du travail !

 **Harry la remercia et elle sortit de la chambre. Harry regarda la pièce en profondeur et remarqua sur une table plus loin se trouvaient un sac. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et l'ouvrit en discrétion … comme si son père pouvait se réveiller au moindre bruit. Il y trouva des vêtements, sûrement pour le jour où il se réveillerai et sortir d'ici, un vif d'or d'entraînement, ce qui le fit sourire, et la baguette de son père. Harry prit l'objet et la regarda : elle est en acajou, mesurait à peut près entre vingt-cinq et trente centimètres, avec une bonne flexibilité et sûrement faite pour les métamorphoses si il se souvenait bien de ses cours sur les objets du monde sorcier.**

 **Harry sortit sa propre baguette et la compara avec celle de son père. Mise à part la taille, elles étaient très différentes et Harry le comprit de suite en sentant la puissance de sa baguette qui était plus forte que celle de son père. Afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette nuit d'octobre 1981, il pointa sa baguette et activa les souvenirs de celle-ci. Il eut devant plusieurs images et les fit défiler avant de prendre celles qui l'intéressait. Quand il les trouva il les doubla afin de les mettre sous forme de filament argentée … puis il fut hésitant à prendre d'autre souvenir tel que quelques brides de la scolarité de ses parents ou bien leur vie quand il était né. Il en sélectionna trois de chaque et fit la même chose qu'auparavant. Puis il rangea la baguette de son père à sa place et jeta un regard vers son père.**

 **Plusieurs sentiments le traversèrent : la joie, la peine, la fierté d'être son fils et de l'admiration car malgré ses blessures graves son père était toujours en vie et demeurait fort mais elles n'étaient pas universelles et ça son père le savait ce qui le rendait plus humains. Il s'approcha de son père et lui dit …**

\- Si maman et toi aviez pu vous en sortir lors de cette nuit à Godric's Hollow, alors il n'y a aucunes raisons pour que tu reste ici bien sagement alors que tu peux faire avancer les choses. Il n'en tient qu'à toi de nous protéger maman et moi !

 **Puis ils sortit de la chambre puis de l'hôpital avant de transplaner et d'arriver au Chaudron Baveur où il rejoignit finalement ses amis.**

\- Tu en as mis du temps ! **Fit Hermione**

\- Désolé !

\- Alors comment il va ? **Demanda Ron**

\- D'après ce que j'ai comprit, il va bien mais il semblerai que James ne veuille pas se réveiller pour le moment !

\- Il faudrait qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé, savoir qu'elle sortilège a-t-il utiliser pour survivre à un Avada ! **Réfléchit Hermione.** Demain j'irai m'informer dans une bibliothèque.

\- J'ai mieux que ça, il avait sa baguette dans un sac et j'ai pu récupérer les souvenirs que contient sa baguette et je les ai copie pour les mettre dans la mienne. **Dit le survivant en brandissant sa baguette.** Il suffit juste de trouver une pensive !

 **Le silence s'installa entre le trio. Et ils pensèrent à la même chose, la seule pensive qui leur venait en tête était celle qui était dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais ils savaient également que ce serai une tâche compliqué … car pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école n'était pas une chose facile quand on est ni des élèves ou alors pas invité.**

\- Bon ben va falloir réfléchir au mot de passe qu'il a utiliser ! **Conclu Hermione**

\- Ok … bon je suis partant pour ça mais avant tout ! Toi et moi mon vieux on doit avoir une conversation ! **Lança Ron**

\- Hein ? **Dit Harry**

\- Comment se fait-il que ma sœur soit enceinte et que je ne le sache même pas ?

\- Oui au faite comme ça se fait ? **Ajouta Hermione le sourire aux lèvres**

 **Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis en haussant les sourcils. Le souvenir de l'annonce de cette nouvelle fit bondir son cœur de joie et il afficha une sourire bien heureux.**

\- Pour ma défense, je l'ai apprit uniquement la veille de notre départ pour cet espace temps donc nous n'avons pas eu le temps de l'annoncer en bonne et due forme !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Bien madame Potter, il me semble que vous vous êtes parfaitement remise de vos blessures internes suite à votre attaque.

\- Génial ! **Dit Lily**

\- Mais je vous recommande tout de même de ne pas trop puisez dans votre source magique. Elle est encore basse et prends beaucoup de temps pour se rétablir ! Je vais donc tout de même vous prescrire des vitamines afin que cela n'affecte pas votre énergie.

\- Très bien !

 **Le médicomage lui donna l'ordonnance et elle pu sortir de la salle d'auscultation. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente de la gynécomagie afin de retrouver Sirius et Caroline. Puis ils iraient faire un tour pour allé voir James.**

 **Elle prit place sur un siège et attendit, pour s'occuper elle regarda les différentes revu qui s'offraient à elle.**

 **Dans le cabinet, le gynécomage regarda attentivement chaque bulles se trouvant au dessus du ventre de la futur maman. Celle-ci regardait le plafond et Sirius semblait fasciné par le spectacle qui était devant lui.**

\- Bien, ce petit me semble aller très bien ! D'après ce que je vois, il est en pleine forme !

\- Bien sûr qu'il est en forme vu les coups qu'il me donne ! **Sourit Caroline toujours les yeux au plafond**

\- C'est plutôt bon signe ça non ? **Questionna le futur papa**

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bon souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe ?

\- Vous pouvez nous le dire rien qu'en regardant la dedans ? **S'étonna Sirius**

\- Oui, oui cela fait partie de mon travail ! **Sourit la gynécomage**

 **Caroline détourna ses yeux du plafond pour se planter dans ceux de Sirius. D'un accord commun il donnèrent leur réponse.**

\- Allez-y ! **Dirent-ils**

\- Alors …, **commenca-t-elle** , à première vu je dirai que vous attendez …, **continua-t-elle en tournant la bulle** , une fille ! D'ici quelques mois vous donnerez naissance à une ravissante petite fille docteur Bernard ! **Sourit-elle aux jeunes parents**

\- Qui est-ce qui avait raison ? Moi comme toujours ! **Dit fièrement Caroline.** Remus et Lily me doivent un restaurant chacun !

 **La gynécomage sourit et transféra la bulléchographie sur un bout de parchemin médical. Ainsi, les parents purent avoir une nouvelle image de leur futur petite fille. Puis Caroline remit son pull en place et remit ses bottes avant de rejoindre Sirius devant le bureau.**

\- Bien alors nous nous reverrons dans un mois pour l'échographie du second trimestre. En attendant n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de problème … même durant vos heures de travail docteur Bernard !

\- Plutôt durant mes heures de libre, le chef de la pédiatromagie m'a accordé un congé de maternité jusqu'à octobre.

\- D'accord ? Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Oui ! **Dit la futur maman.** J'entame donc le second trimestre, est-ce que cela veut dire que j'aurai des … envies qui augmentent ? Comme la faim ou …, **hésita-t-elle en regardant Sirius qui arqua un sourcil,** ou ma libido ?

\- Concernant votre diète oui, elle va augmenter mais concernant votre libido, elle a déjà augmentée depuis votre troisième mois mais elle augmentera de plus en plus à partir de maintenant !

\- C'est à dire ? **Interrogea Sirius**

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard !

 **La gynécomage lui prescrit de nouvelle vitamines pré-natal et du repos. Ils la remercièrent et filèrent rejoindre Lily dans la salle d'attente. Quand elle les vit, elle posa sa revue sur la table et se leva en leur direction.**

\- Alors ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Tu me dois un restaurant et Remus aussi !

\- C'est une fille alors !

\- Exactement ! **Sourit le jeune père**

 **Ils allèrent en direction de la chambre de James quand ils entendirent un remu ménage. Tous les trois virent des guérisseuses et des médicomages courrir en direction de la chambre de leur ami.**

 **Affolée, Lily se mit à courir, Sirius et Caroline sur ses talons. Quand ils arrivèrent, le jeune homme retenu de justesse la femme de son meilleur afin qu'elle ne puisse pas gêner les médecins. Au passage, Caroline stoppa l'un de ses confrères !**

\- Que se passe-t-il avec James Potter ?

\- Eh bien, ses constantes on montée ce qui a augmenter le rythme cardiaque. Nous ne sommes pas entrain de le perdre mais il semblerai qu'il soit sur la voie du réveil ! Seulement le cœur s'agite trop rapidement et nous faisons en sorte d'éviter une crise cardiaque.

\- Comment ça a pu arriver ? **Demanda Lily inquiète**

\- C'est ce que nous essayons de comprendre ! Pour le moment nous essayions de calmer les palpitations cardiaque, donc s'il vous plaît veuillez rester à l'extérieur. Nous viendrons vous tenir au courant.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Du coté de Remus, celui-ci attendait devant une grande maison contemporaine à la lisière d'une forêt, les lycanthropes qui avaient voulus rejoindre le clan de Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme ne savait pas combien de personne avaient acceptés de ce battre mais il ferai tous pour que ces personnes la ne regrettent pas leur choix et puisse avoir à nouveau confiance aux sorciers … comme il l'avait fait avec James, Sirius et … Peter à Poudlard ! Il se sentait redevable car ils l'avaient accepter malgré sa différence et avaient même été jusqu'à être emprisonner pour l'avoir accompagné durant les nuits de pleines lunes. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepter l'honneur d'être le futur parrain de l'enfant de Caroline et Patmol car pour lui cela reviendrai à payer en quelque sorte une dette qui durerai toute une vie en protégeant coûte que coûte l'un des leurs enfants ou adultes.**

 **Il continua d'être dans ses pensées quand il vit un groupe de personne arriver devant lui. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à les accueillir comme il se doit. Quand ils furent à sa hauteur, il vit un vieil homme s'avancer vers lui.**

\- Vous êtes monsieur Lupin ?

\- Oui et vous, vous devez être Arthurius Stone ?

\- C'est exacte. Albus m'a envoyé pour convaincre quelque lycanthropes de nous rejoindre. Comme vous le voyez c'est peu mais …

\- Rien n'est trop peu pour mettre fin au "règne" de Vous-Savez-Qui !

\- C'est aussi, ce que je pense. Soyez assez indulgent, certains d'entre eux sont encore hésitant mais mon vieil ami m'a assuré que vous saurez trouver les mots !

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela ! **Le rassure Remus**

 **Le jeune homme s'avança et tous ces nouveaux visages le regardèrent.**

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Remus Lupin. **Se présenta-t-il.** Tous comme vous j'ai été mordu par un loup garou durant mon enfance et je pense que nous l'avons été par la même personne. Le professeur Dumbledore tien à s'excuser de ne pas vous accueillir en personne car il est encore à la recherche de partisans ayant un bon fond pour ce battre afin de nous garantir une sécurité ! Afin de vous remerciez de votre présence, il tient à vous offrir cette demeure qui, je l'espère tout comme lui, sera un nouveau foyer pour vous. Je vous invite donc à entrer et à vous installer comme bon vous semble.

\- Comment ferons nous pour les pleines lunes ? **Demanda un jeune homme**

\- Afin de garantir notre sécurité, le professeur à mis en place toute un vaste espace pour nos transformations y comprit la forêt. L'espace est sous protection du Fidelitas ainsi personne part lui, monsieur Stone et moi même sont au courant votre présence. Chaque jours vous trouverez de quoi vous nourrir dans la cuisine et un coté médicale à été mit en place pour les lendemains de pleines lunes.

 **Ces informations furent prise avec reconnaissance pour la plupart des lycanthropes mais ne le montrèrent pas. Ils allèrent donc s'installer dans l'immense demeure et Remus les attendirent dans le grand salon afin qu'il puisse récapituler les différentes réunions de l'Ordre.**

 **Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il fut rejoint par une jeune femme qui semblait perdu et apeurée. Il décida donc d'aller la voir.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oui oui ! **Répondit-elle**

\- Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Malana Kelly

\- C'est pas courant comme prénom. **Sourit-il**

\- Je suis australienne, je suis venue en Angleterre après m'être fait mordre et que ma famille m'est rejetée brutalement.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Tout juste quatre mois … **dit-elle honteuse**

\- Hey tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Sache qu'ici tu es chez toi comme tous les autres. Et si tu as besoin de parler ou bien de te guider en ce qui concerna la transformation sache que je suis là. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Dix-sept ans ! A quel âge vous vous êtes fait mordre ?

\- Alors déjà tu vas retirer le « vous » je ne suis pas encore assez vieux ! **Plaisanta-t-il.** Et pour répondre à ta question j'ai été mordu à l'âge de cinq ans !

 **Dire son passé de lycanthrope aussi facilement fut assez surprenant pour le jeune homme. A chaque fois qu'il en parlait avec sa famille ou bien ses amis, il avait toujours une gêne vis à vis de ça malgré qu'il sache que jamais ses proches le laisseront tomber à cause de ce qu'il était. C'est pourquoi, il avait accepter cette mission, afin de faire partager le soutient dont il avait eut la chance de recevoir et de la transmettre à d'autre personne comme lui.**

 **Ils arrivèrent tous un à une et quand tous furent au complet, Remus commença le débriefing.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Droite comme un i, Lily fixait la porte de la chambre où se trouvaient son époux et des médicomages. Plusieurs guérisseuses entraient et sortaient mais elle ne les dérangeaient pas afin de ne pas les freiner dans leur travail et surtout pour avoir des informations sur l'état de James le plus vite possible. Cela faisait uniquement que deux heures mais pour Lily cela semblait durer une éternité.**

\- Lily, tu devrais t'asseoir ! **Lui conseilla Caroline**

\- Et toi tu devrai rentrer, tu dois être fatiguée !

\- C'est vrais, mais je le suis parce que je sens que tu es sur les nerfs et ça m'inquiète ! Viens t'asseoir, c'est pas en restant debout que tu aura des réponses facilement ! **Lui dit sa meilleure amie d'une voix douce**

 **Lily la regarda et accepta sa requête. Elles allèrent donc s'asseoir sur le banc en face de la chambre et attendirent.**

\- Les filles ? **Fit Sirius arrivant avec Damian et Zachary.** Caroline tu vas rentrer avec Zachary et il restera avec toi le temps que Lily et moi revenions !

\- Mais …

\- Pas d'objection ! **Intervint-il**

 **Il l'aida à se relever et la future maman embrassa Lily sur le front.**

\- Tout ira bien, c'est James, tu sais bien qu'il s'en sort toujours ! **La rassura-t-elle**

 **Lily fit un oui de la tête et Caroline partit avec Zachary. Pendant ce temps, Sirius alla chercher trois thés et Damian prit place à côté de la jeune femme.**

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec moi. C'est sur Sirius que vous devez veiller pas moi ! **Dit-elle au jeune Auror**

\- Monsieur Black ne fera rien de stupide dans un hôpital alors que vous, vous êtes à fleur de peau !

\- Merci de vous souciez de moi mais je vais très bien ! Je vous assure !

\- L'Auror qui est en moi pense le contraire !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je sais comme ça fonctionne votre travail ! Mon mari est un Auror, mes beaux-parents l'étaient également … je pense avoir une certaine idée de votre méthode de penser !

\- C'est mon travail ! **Sourit-il**

\- Vous êtes tellement sûr de vous !

\- Et vous, vous êtes très butée et j'aime bien les personnes comme vous !

 **Lily lança un regard vers lui et le scruta en profondeur. Elle fronça légèrement les yeux en voyant qu'il abordait un rictus qui selon elle se voulait charmeur … à peu près le même quand James ne cessait de la taquiner à Poudlard.**

\- Est-ce mon imagination ou est-ce que vous êtes entrain de me séduire ?

\- Loin de moi cette idée !

\- J'espère bien car je suis mariée !

\- Alors votre époux n'a rien à craindre !

 **Lily leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et retourna son regard vers la porte. Sirius qui avait assister à la scène de loin, fronça légèrement et s'approcha d'eux avec leurs thé. Il en donna un à Lily, puis à Damian sans lui adresser un regard et prit place à côté de la femme de son meilleur ami et ils attendirent encore.**

 **Puis quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le médicomage, Lily donna sa tasse à Damian et se dirigea vers lui.**

\- Alors ?

\- Nous avons réussi à calmer son cœur, il est sans danger rassurez-vous !

\- Savez-vous si il va bientôt se réveiller ?

\- Malheureusement madame Potter, la réponse est toujours la même, seul lui le décidera !

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il a eut ce genre de réaction ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Eh bien, cela peut avoir plusieurs hypothèses, déjà si il a réagit ainsi cela veut dire qu'il est conscient de tous ce qui se passe autour de lui, il peut nous entendre sans pour autant nous montrer un signe. Pour ce qui est des hypothèses, soit il a du entendre quelques choses parmi nos collègues soit par vous même !

\- Donc si il est conscient cela veut dire que …

\- Que c'est bon signe madame Potter ! Si il reste ainsi, il y a de fortes chances qu'il se réveille quand il aura reprit ses forces ! **Sourit le médicomage**

\- Merci docteur ! **Souffla Patmol**

\- Je peux allé le voir ? **Questionna Lily**

\- Oui mais pas plus de trente minutes, les visites sont bientôt terminées !

 **Lily entra dans la chambre ou deux guérisseuses terminait de ranger de matériel avant de sortir. Elle s'approcha du lit de son époux et prit son visage entre ses mains !**

\- Je sais que tu es conscient alors je t'en pris écoute moi bien ! Reviens moi vite, je n'en peux plus de ne pas t'avoir auprès de moi ! J'ai besoin de toi pour continuer cette satanée lutte contre ce salopard ! Et puis j'exige que tu sois là quand nous aurons enfin retrouvé la trace de notre fils ! Tout comme moi, il a besoin de toi !

 **Elle fit un temps de pause.**

\- Dumbledore m'a convoqué hier par rapport à cette histoire d'Horcruxes et il s'avère que Voldemort en a eut recourt. Et je me suis portée volontaire pour aller à leur recherche. Donc si jamais tu te réveille et que je ne suis pas là, ne saute pas sur l'occasion pour venir me rejoindre car tu sera encore affaiblit. Je préfère te savoir en lieu sûr où tu pourra reprendre tes forces ! Tu as intérêt à m'obéir cette fois James Potter !

 **Nouveau silence.**

\- Sache que tu ne sera pas tous seul, nos amis seront là pour que tu puisse t'en remettre au plus vite ! Et selon mes recherches je ferai en sorte de te revenir au plus vite ! Ne fais pas de folie en mon absence. **Sourit-elle.** Je t'aime !

 **Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et partie rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes dans le couloir.**

\- Demain j'irai voir Dumbledore !

\- Pourquoi ? **Interrogea Sirius**

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **A travers ses partisans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait une personne en particulier. Une personne dont il n'avait plus de nouvelle depuis plusieurs semaines et cela le faisait enrager sérieusement. En plus de ne pas avoir réussit à trouver la trace du rejeton qui pourrai sois disant le battre, il ne savait pas ou se trouvait celui qui lui avait permit de retrouver la trace de la famille Potter.**

\- Lucius ! **Appela-t-il avec colère**

\- Oui … maître ? **Répondit le dénommé**

\- Voici ta nouvelle mission : retrouve moi Pettigrew et ramène le moi !

\- Bi … bien maître ! **S'inclina-t-il**

\- Pour ce qui est des autres, retrouvez moi cet avorton de Potter et ramenez le moi en vie ! **Hurla-t-il**

 **Il disparut laissant ses partisans dans l'immense salon de la demeure des Jedusor. Les mangemorts en chef : Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et McNair se placèrent devant les autres et annoncèrent leur plan qu'ils préparaient depuis des jours.**

\- Nous allons vous diviser en trois groupe différents : le premier feront leurs recherches, avec moi, concernant l'ennemie de notre Maître … **débuta Crabbe**

\- Le second ira à la recherche de ce petit vaurien de Pettigrew. Nous commencerons par la maison de sa très chère mère ! **Continua Goyle**

\- Et enfin le troisième groupe aura une mission très spéciale qui nous a été communiquer il y a quelques jours par notre Maître mais elle doit rester secrète pour le moment. Je vous en dirai plus quand nous nous retrouverons seule ! **Termina McNair**

\- Pour les groupes McNair se chargera de vous départager au fond de la pièce ! **Cracha Malfoy**

 **Le dénommé McNair alla vers le fond de la pièce suivit des autres partisans alors que les trois autres restèrent à leur place.**

\- Eh bien Lucius, le Maître a réellement confiance en toi pour trouver un vilain rat ! **Cracha Goyle en souriant**

\- Moi au moins je travaille au Ministère et je peux donc aisément donner beaucoup plus d'informations que vous ne pourrez le faire ! **Répondit Lucius**

\- Peut-être mais … en attendant tu vas devoir te concentrée à chercher un rat ! **Ajouta Crabbe moqueur**

\- Fermez la ! **Dit-il furieux d'avoir été choisit pour une mission aussi peu importante soit-elle**

 **Ne voulant plus supporter les moqueries incessante de ceux qu'il devait appeler associer. Il alla à l'extérieur afin de transplaner jusqu'à son manoir ! Il fut accueillit par son elfe de maison.**

\- Bonsoir maître Malfoy. Dobby vous informe que Madame vous attends dans le salon pour le souper !

 **Lucius lui jeta sa cape et se dirigea vers le salon où son épouse l'attendait mais ne vit son fils et pensa qu'il devait sûrement être couché vu l'heure qu'il était.**

\- Bonsoir Narcissa !

\- Bonsoir, tu as reçut ceci aujourd'hui ! **Dit-elle en lui montrant un paquet à coté d'un parchemin**

 **Lucius s'approcha du dit paquet et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit un livre noir donc les bout était en or, il l'ouvrit et constata que les pages étaient vierge. Intrigué, il se demande qui a bien pu lui envoyer ceci. Il regarda alors le parchemin à coté et le déroula.**

 _« Donne ceci à Dumbldore, sinon ta famille en souffrira ! »_

 **Voilà, ce que disait le parchemin, sans mal Lucius reconnut l'écriture de son Maître. Il reposa le courrier et alla s'asseoir en bout de table pour le souper qui venait d'être servit.**

\- Où est Drago ? **Demanda-t-il simplement**

\- Dans sa chambre, il voulait t'attendre pour se coucher mais il se faisait tard !

\- Hum.

\- Te rends-tu compte que tu passe de moins en moins de temps avec ton fils ? **Le réprimanda Narcissa**

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Peut-être mais avant d'être ce que tu es, tu es avant tout son père. Et un enfant de cet âge à besoin que ses parents autour de lui

\- Nuancerai tu que mon fils est un faible ?

\- Non, je dis seulement que mon fils est en manque de la présence de son père qui préfère aller remplir des mission périlleuses que de passer du temps avec lui ! **Dit-elle durement**

\- Et comment fera-t-il quand il ira à Durmstrang ?

\- Il n'est pas question que Drago aille faire son éducation loin de l'Angleterre ! Il ira à Pourdlard comme nous l'avons été ! J'ai déjà remplit les formalités d'inscription et recevra sa lettre quand ses onze ans arriveront !

\- Tu as osé faire cela sans m'en parler ? **Demanda-t-il furieux**

\- Oui car moi au moins je prends part à l'avenir de mon fils !

 **Elle fit un geste pour signifier que la discussion était close sur ce sujet ! Et ils commencèrent à dîner.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée Lily ! **Insistât Remus**

\- Et moi je dis que c'est la seule solution ! **Répondit-elle**

 **Appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie préparer un petit sac en bandoulière et le remplir de tout un tas d'objet grâce à un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Entre autre, il y avait une tente, des vêtements, des potions de soins, quelques couvertures, de quoi faire un feu et de la nourriture. Sirius arriva à ses côtés en lui tendant une tasse de thé qu'elle prit.**

\- Alors c'en est où entre eux ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Trois à trois, ils ont chacun de bon arguments … mais Lily étant Lily ne cédera pas et Remus étant Remus fera tout l'empêcher de partir ! **Répondit-elle**

 **Car c'était officiel, ils avaient eut la confirmation que le Mage Noir avait eut recourt au horcruxes qui cachaient chacun des partie de son âme. Lily avait alors aussitôt confirmer sa décision de partir à leur recherches sous les protestation de ses amis. Alors que Caroline avait vite abandonnée l'affaire car elle savait que sa meilleure amie tiendrai tête, Remus lui continua de tout faire pour ne pas la laisser partir.**

\- Te rends-tu compte que tu peux tomber sur des mangemorts à tous moments !

\- Et alors je sais me défendre !

\- Tu pense sérieusement que Remus va se faire à l'idée qu'elle ait prit sa décision ? **Questionna Caroline**

\- Non, mais je suis sûr que si ça avait été toi, James ou moi, il serai pareil !

\- Peut-être ! **Dit-elle en prenant un gorgée du breuvage**

\- Tu veux toujours que je l'accompagne ?

\- Oui, car au moins je sais qu'elle ne sera pas seule, qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtises quand tu sera la et surtout, elle aura au moins l'intelligence de préparer un plan d'attaque en ta présence … seule elle aurait tout fait pour foncer tête baisser !

\- Elle prend même des livres ? **S'étonna Sirius**

\- Tu sais bien que Lily sans des livres ce n'est pas Lily mon pauvre Black !

 **A l'annonce de son départ pour les horcruxes, Caroline avait exigée que Lily parte avec quelqu'un. Aussitôt, la future maman avait désigné Sirius.**

 _\- Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement ? **Avait demandée Lily**_

 _\- Oh que si, soit tu accepte ma condition soit je ferai tous ce qui en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne parte pas ! Et tu sais de quoi je suis capable ! **Avait renchérit Caroline**_

 **Hélas, Lily n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter cette condition ce qui la fit encore plus culpabiliser de priver Sirius et Caroline la grossesse de cette dernière.**

 **Elle termina son sac tout en écoutant Remus lui déballer tous les arguments qu'il avait pour ne pas qu'elle parte !**

\- Tu as finis ? **Demanda-t-elle au lycanthrope**

\- Non ! **Répondit-il**

\- Alors je t'en pris !

\- Lily, je ne plaisante pas ! On ne sais même pas combien de temps va durer cette « quête » et … et puis on aura aucun moyen de savoir si vous allez bien ou pas ! Qu'en pensera James quand il saura que tu es partit ? Eh ben je vais te le dire, il va être furieux ! Car tout comme moi il saura que tu t'es mise en danger inutilement ! Tu agit comme une enfant ! Si il t'arrivait quelques chose comment fera-tu pour retrouver ton fils ? Tu as pensée à lui ?

\- Je pense à mon fils tous les jours justement ! Si je pars je sais que c'est pour lui et pour qu'il ait une meilleure chance de vivre en paix au lieu d'être tous le temps sur ses gardes ou bien menacer à tout bout de champ ! Je souhaite mon fils vive dans un monde où il ne sera pas obligé de se battre pour survivre car c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver si James et moi avions été tués lors de cette nuit à Godric's Hollow ! Il aurai reçut sa lettre à Poudlard et aurai découvert qu'il n'est autre que celui qui devra battre le plus grand Mage Noir de notre monde ! Et ça je refuse de l'admettre ! Et puis si les rôles avaient été inversés, que ce soit moi qui sois dans le coma et James sauvé, il aurait lui aussi voulut partir à la recherche de ces foutus Horcruxes ! Dite lui ça si jamais il se réveille et que je ne suis toujours pas revenu ! Et puis mets toi à ma place deux minutes, si tu avais un enfant qui aurai été celui qui pouvait battre Voldemort, tu en aurai fais tout autant pour assurer la vie de ton enfant ! Je me trompe ?

\- Non. **Dit Remus après une court silence**

\- Alors laisse moi y allée, plus vite Sirius et moi on partira plus vite on reviendra. Car comme tu l'as dis on ne sait pas combien de temps va durer cette « quête » comme tu l'appelle. On ne risque pas de trouver un horcruxes tous les deux jours !

\- Mais vous n'allez pas loger dans un hôtel cinq étoiles non plus !

 **Le silence tomba dans l'appartement. Laissant le temps à Lily de se calmer et à Remus d'accepter ce départ beaucoup trop précipité à son goût.**

\- Quand comptez-vous partir ? **Demanda le lycanthrope**

\- Demain ! **Répondit Sirius.** A l'aube !

\- Pour l'instant, tout ce que Sirius et moi te demandions c'est de veiller sur Caroline et ta future petite filleule et de faire en sorte que le clan des lycanthropes qui nous ont rejoint fasse à nouveau confiance aux sorciers ! Et la chose la plus importante que je te demande c'est de veiller également sur toi ! **Termina Lily**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **A travers les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie, Arthur Weasley se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il venait de donner une réunion concernant les moldus et sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas un dangers pour leur communauté. Seulement, l'une des plus jeunes secrétaires du Ministre était contre cette idée et donc en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Arthur.**

 **L'homme arriva finalement dans son bureau et y entra. Il posa ses dossiers sur son bureau et prit place sur l'un des canapés de la pièces tout en se servant, d'un coup de baguette, un Whisky Pur Feu très léger. Le verre arriva dans sa main et il bu une gorgée. Puis des coups à sa porte de fit entendre et il répondit par un « entrez » d'un air lasse. Mais quand il vit le visiteur, il se leva précipitamment.**

\- Détendez-vous Arthur, je viens en amie ! **Dit Millicent Bagnold la Ministre de la Magie**

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose madame la Ministre ? **Proposa Arthur poliment**

\- Un Whisky Pur Feu comme vous, vu la réunion que nous venions d'avoir, il me semble que nous en ayons besoin tous les deux

 **Arthur lui servit un verre et le lui donna. Elle bu une gorgée et regarda l'employé qui travaillai au service des détournements des objets moldus. D'un point de vue professionnel, Millicent trouvait qu'Arthur était bien trop gentil avec ses collègues qui parfois beaucoup désagréable et d'un point de vue personnel, elle le trouvait sympathique et qui prenait part à l'avenir de ses enfants.**

\- Comment se porte votre fils aîné à Pourdlard ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Très bien, il s'amuse comme un petit fou.

\- Et votre fils le plus jeune ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il a attraper une maladie ?

\- Oh Ronald va bien, le docteur nous avait prévenu que ça durerait un temps mais il ne ressent rien ! Mais nous nous attendons que ses frères et sa sœur l'attrape aussi !

\- Molly ne souhaite-t-elle pas reprendre le chemin du travail ?

\- Pour le moment, elle souhaite s'occuper de l'éducation des enfants. Nous verrons plus tard quand Ginny fera son entrée à Poudlard !

\- Je pense que le ministère sera heureux de la reprendre parmi nous !

 **Ils reprirent une gorgée et le ministre Bagnold attarda son regard vers quelque chose de plus petit se trouvant près du bureau de l'homme roux. Puis la petite chose bougea et s'avança vers eux.**

\- Tien vous avez un petit ami dans la pièce ! **Dit-elle en lui montrant**

\- Oui, c'est Croûtard, je le ramène ce soir à la maison afin de l'offrir à Charlie.

\- Eh ben, il aura déjà un animal pour la rentrée prochaine !

\- Je vous l'accorde.

 **Millicent termina son verre et s'excusa auprès d'Arthur car elle devait retourner travailler. Quant à Arthur, il termina de signer quelques papier des nombreuses perquisition qu'il a reçut et rangea ses affaires. Il passa sa cape sur ses épaules et prit prit le rat dans ses mains. Il sortit du ministère et transplana jusqu'au terrier.**

\- Bonjour les Weasley ! **Dit-il joyeusement**

\- Bonjour papa !

\- Bonjour Arthur !

 **Il alla embrasser sa femme et se dirigea vers son deuxième fils.**

\- Charlie, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je te présente Croûtard

 **Il sortit le rat de sa cape et le tendit à son fils qu'il le prit avec joie.**

\- Oh merci papa ! C'est trop génial ! T'as vu maman, c'est Croûtard ! Mon animal à moi !

\- Oui, mon chéri j'ai vu ! **Dit-elle ne souriant**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **31 Octobre 1981**_

 _ **Dans un quartier de la communauté magique, une petite famille de trois personnes vivaient dans un petit manoir adjacent de celui d'une grande famille. La jeune mère de famille, sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon pour rejoindre son époux et son jeune fils âgé d'un an. Quand elle arriva, elle regarda la scène qui lui était offerte en souriant.**_

 _ **Son époux faisait rire aux éclats leur enfant en faisant des grimaces.**_

 _\- Tu pourrai lui rendre son doudou, tu ne crois pas ? **Dit-elle**_

 _ **Son époux leva son regard vers sa femme qui explosa de rire. Il avait la tétine de leur fils dans la bouche et le doudou sur sa tête. Il haussa les épaules et enleva le doudou pour le redonner à son fils qui babilla gaîment tout en lui donnant sa tétine.**_

 _\- Notre fils va devenir un homme dans les décennies à venir donc je l'aide comme il se doit ! **Répondit-il**_

 _\- C'est vrais mais je pense que pour devenir un homme, il a besoin que son père se montre un homme pas comme un enfant_

 _\- Touché !_

 _ **Il se leva et alla l'embrasser.**_

 _\- Ta mère va bientôt venir le chercher … et après je serai tout à toi !_

 _\- Ça fait combien d'année déjà ? Rappel moi ? **Sourit-il**_

 _\- Cinq ans déjà jour pour jour, que je te supporte dans ma vie Franck Londubat !_

 _\- Déjà cinq ans ? Hum et notre pour notre mariage ?_

 _\- Oh je dirai que ça fait trois ans … jour pour jour également !_

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais !_

 _ **Franck embrassa à nouveau Alice quand des coups de firent entendre, le jeune homme alla ouvrir et fit entrer sa mère qui salua sa belle-fille et prit son petit fils dans ses bras.**_

 _\- Bien , je vous le ramène donc demain dans la matinée. **Dit Augusta**_

 _\- Merci en tout cas de le garder pour ce soir !_

 _\- Oh non ma chère Alice, c'est à moi de vous remerciez de me le confier et qui sait peut-être que vous mettrait en route un second bébé ! **Dit-elle**_

 _ **Cette phrase fit rougir Alice et mit Franck mal à l'aise. Ils pensaient faire un second enfant mais ils voulait attendre que Neville soit un peu plus grand. Et surtout, ils voulaient avoir la certitude que leurs fils ne courrait aucun danger.**_

 _ **Face à l'air gêné de ses enfants, Augusta se mit à rire.**_

 _\- Maman, on …_

 _\- Je sais, je sais c'est à vous de décider de ce moment ! Ne vous en faites pas je l'ai comprit ! Bon allé, nous on se sauve ! Bonne soirée !_

 _ **Alice et Franck embrassèrent leur fils une dernière fois et il partit avec sa grand-mère.**_

 _\- J'adore ta mère ! **Dit Alice toujours rouge**_

 _\- Moi aussi … mais pas quand elle dit des choses comme ça !_

 _ **Ils allèrent dans le salon, où Franck fit apparaître un couverture, suivit d'un panier garnie, deux coupes et du champagne. Ils s'installèrent et profitèrent de leur soirée en amoureux. Il remplit les deux coupes et en tendit une à son épouse.**_

 _\- A nous ! **Dit-il**_

 _\- A nous ! **Répéta-t-elle**_

 _ **Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. Puis ils commencèrent à dîner, ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, se remémorant leurs année à Poudlard, ou bien racontant des anecdotes de leurs enfances. Tous les sujets de conversations étaient présent hormis celui de la guerre qui faisait rage dehors et que leur fils serai probablement celui qui battra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler de ça durant leur anniversaire de leur histoire.**_

 _\- Ça te dirai que nous invitions, les Potter, Remus, Sirius et Caroline ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on s'est pas tous réunis depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry ! **Proposa Alice**_

 _\- Tu pense que c'est faisable ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, on utilisera le réseau de cheminée afin qu'ils puissent venir !_

 _\- D'accord, on leur enverra un message demain !_

 _ **Ils continuèrent de dîner et quand arriva l'heure de leur premier baiser, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieur jusqu'à que les vitres se brisent et que plusieurs mangemorts arrivèrent. Aussitôt, Alice et Franck s'armèrent de leurs baguettes et combattirent les sbires du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.**_

 _ **Les sorts fusèrent dans toute la pièce. Aussitôt, Alice reconnu sous le masque Bellatrix Lestrange grâce à sa façon de se tenir et de combattre. Elle en conclu donc que Franck devait se battre avec Rodolphus. Leurs instincts d'Aurors prit le dessus et les époux Londubat lancèrent tous les sorts de duels et de combats qu'ils avaient apprit durant leur formation. Puis par un moment d'inattention, Franck fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce alertant Alice.**_

 _\- Franck ! **Cria-t-elle**_

 _ **Elle commença à s'élancer vers lui mais fut retenu par un autre mangemort. Elle fut envoyer contre le mur et ce mangemort fit un sort qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Par la même occasion, il la désarma.**_

 _\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Pour des Aurors, vous ne me semblez pas être tout à fait au point ! **Dit Bellatrix en retirant son masque.** Fouillez la maison, retrouvez-moi leur enfant ! **Ordonna-t-elle**_

 _ **Les mangemorts se dispersèrent à travers le manoir tandis qu'elle alla rejoindre son époux qui était à la hauteur de Franck. Ce dernier reprit ses esprit et tenta de se relever. Mais Rodolphus, qui avait retirer également son masque, lui attribua un coup dans le dos le faisait revenir à terre. Bellatrix souleva la tête du jeune Auror et le regarda.**_

 _\- Un si bel homme ! Faisant parti du coté des perdants !_

 _\- Il me … il me semble que ceux qui … qui fasse partie des … perdant c'est vous ! **Dit Franck en reprenant son souffle**_

 _\- Pourtant il me semble que la situation est très désavantageuse pour toi mon cher ami ! **Dit la sorcier en lui touchant le visage du bout de sa baguette**_

 _\- Ne le touche pas sale garce ! **Jura Alice**_

 _\- Han, je l'avais oubliée celle-là ! Dis moi chère et douce Alice où se trouve ton fils ? **Demanda Rodolphus**_

 _\- Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise !_

 _\- Alors tu aura droit à un traitement de faveur !_

 _ **Rodolphus pointa sa baguette vers Franck et cria …**_

 _\- ENDOLORIS !_

 _ **Aussitôt les cris perçant de Franck se firent entendre dans tous le manoir et sous les yeux ahuri d'Alice qui hurla de cesser cette torture sur son époux ! Mais le mangemort ne l'écouta pas et augmenta la puissance. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa le sort et Bellatrix reposa la question à la jeune femme.**_

 _\- Alors ? Où se trouve ton fils ?_

 _\- Il n'est pas là ! **Répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor**_

 _\- Mauvaise réponse !_

 _ **Un nouveau endoloris s'abattit sur Franck dont les cris furent de plus en plus insupportable pour Alice qui supplia de faire cesser ce supplice.**_

 _\- Je vous le jure, il n'est pas ici ! Laissez le tranquille !_

 _ **Au même moment, les mangemorts revenaient et aussitôt Rodolphus cessa l'incantation.**_

 _\- L'enfant n'est pas ici !_

 _\- Par Morgane, où se trouve ton fils ? **Hurla Bellatrix en s'approchant d'Alice** _

_\- On vous l'a dit, il n'est pas là !_

 _\- Très bien tu l'aura voulus ! ENDOLORIS !_

 _ **Fixée au mur, Alice se tortilla de douleurs en hurlant à la mort. Et sous les yeux de Franck qui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Quand la mangemort cessa le sortilège, elle reposa la question mais elle eut la même réponse. Ce qui provoqua un nouveau Endoloris, Franck qui reprenait ses forces envoya un sort vers Bellatrix mais il fut stopper par un autre mangemort, qui retira son masque en dévoilant son identité.**_

 _\- Barty Courpton Junior ? **Dit Franck stupéfait**_

 _ **Aussitôt, un autre Endoloris le toucha et les époux Londubat hurlèrent et quand la puissances des deux Doloris furent au maximum, ils perdirent la notion du temps mais des Aurors alertés firent irruption dans le manoir et libérèrent les deux époux inconscients.**_

 _ **Mais Alice reprit connaissance et regarda tout autour d'elle avant que son regard se posa sur son époux toujours inconscient.**_

 _\- Franck ! **Murmura-t-elle**_

 _ **Elle s'avança vers elle et quand sa main eut touchée la sienne, elle tomba dans le troue noir.**_

 _ **Puis, elle entendit une voix inconnu …**_

\- Madame Londubat ! Madame Londubat calmez-vous ? **Fit une guérisseuse**

 **Mais Alice cria de nouveau en s'agitant afin de repousser trois guérisseuses qui tentaient de la calmer depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle se dégagea de leurs emprise et regarda l'environnement qui était autour d'elle. Elle fut encore plus que paniquée et sortit de son lit avant d'être retenu par les guérisseuses dont la troisième était sortit pour prévenir un médicomage. Mais Alice s'agita encore plus et réussit à se dégager de nouveau de leurs emprises et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs de la sections psychiatromagie.**

 **Au loin, le médicomage chargé des époux Londubat arriva et avec l'aide d'autre guérisseuses la stoppèrent.**

\- Madame Londubat calmez-vous ! Je vous en prie !

\- NON ! **Cria Alice**

 **Dans un autre couloir, Caroline qui avait un rendez-vous de contrôle pour sa grossesse, vit l'agitation et s'approcha du chahut. Elle vit plusieurs guérisseurs et guérisseuses autour d'un patient ainsi qu'un médicomage. Elle s'approcha doucement et quand elle reconnut la patiente elle fut surprise !**

\- Alice ?

 **Quand la jeune patiente vit son amie, elle tendit ses bras vers elle et dit …**

\- Caroline …

 **Caroline s'approcha d'Alice et lui prit les mains.**

\- Docteur Bernard, vous devez-vous éloignez ! **Lui conseilla un des médicomages**

\- Caroline … Neville … Franck …

\- Docteur Bernard !

\- Vous voyez bien que madame Londubat est apeurée. **Dit Caroline ses confrères.** Je suis là Alice tout va bien calme toi. **Dit-elle à son amie.** On va te conduire jusqu'à ta chambre

\- Seule ….

\- Tu ne sera pas toute seule, je serai là ! Allé calme toi et laisse toi amener jusqu'à ta chambre !

 **Alice accepta et elle fut ramenée en fauteuil roulant dans sa chambre. Pendant ce laps de temps, Caroline interpella une guérisseuse.**

\- Prévenez Augusta Londubat afin qu'elle vienne avec le fils des époux Londubat !

\- Mais … elle est dans une crise et d'après les médicomages …

\- Alice ne fera pas de mal à son enfant même pendant un crise ! Faite ce que je dis !

 **Aussitôt la guérisseuse fit ce que Caroline lui a ordonnée et la jeune femme alla dans la chambre de son amie. Elle s'approcha du lit et Alice se jeta dans ses bras en pleur.**

\- Tout va bien, je suis là ! **Dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la maison qui était destiné au lycanthrope, nombreux cri se firent entendre depuis l'extérieur. Ceux-ci émergeaient de la pleine lune qui s'était déroulée la veille. Remus lui était rester chez lui avec un effort inconnu, il alla rejoindre ceux-ci qui étaient comme lui afin de leur donner de quoi manger et se soigner.**

 **Contre son gré, Caroline avait insistée pour l'accompagner. Elle tenait donc un sac léger qui contenait de soins. Et Remus un panier contenant de la nourriture. Ils s'approchaient de la propriété quand le jeune homme s'arrêta. Ils prit la main de la jeune femme fit un geste dans sa paume.**

\- Maintenant, fait le ! **Dit-il**

 **Elle fit le même signe qu'il lui avait fait dans la main et aussitôt un immense manoir apparut devant eux. Caroline fut stupéfaite de la grandeur de la maison.**

\- Reste près de moi surtout, il se peut qu'ils réagissent très mal en te voyant. **Lui ordonna Remus**

 **Elle fit un geste d'affirmation et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et aussitôt, Remus se dirigea vers la cuisine ou il déposa le gros panier sur la table. Puis il prit le sac de Caroline afin de le ramener au sous-sol.**

\- Tu reste là !

\- D'accord ! **Répondit-elle**

 **Il descendit et vit les lycanthropes se tordant de douleurs face aux nombreuses plaies. Les moins blessés, s'occupaient des plus faible et ainsi Remus alla vers Malana qui semblait être en piteux état et personne ne s'occupait d'elle.**

\- Eh ! **Dit-il doucement.** Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai mal !

\- Je sais, je vais te soigner ! Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai même apporté de quoi manger.

 **Remus commença à lui désinfecter les plaies. La jeune lycanthrope grimaçait quand il passait de coton imbibé de désinfectant mais elle serra les dents et quand il eut posé les bandages sur ses plaies elle ne sentit plus rien.**

 **Puis, ils entendirent un cri venant de la cuisine. Remus abandonna Malana et monta afin de protéger Caroline.**

 **Un loup garou nommé Josh était monté pour se reposer dans sa chambre et quand il la vit dans la cuisine, il commençait à s'attaquer à elle et Caroline par instinct avait sortit sa baguette pour lancer un protego.**

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

 **Caroline ne dit rien tant elle tremblait. Remus arriva en même temps suivit d'autres lycanthrope alertés par le cri. Il alla directement se positionner à ses côtés.**

\- Tout va bien, elle ne vous fera aucun de mal ! **Dit-il**

\- C'est toi qui l'a amener ?

\- Elle voulait m'aider afin de vous apporter de quoi manger et des soins. Elle est médicomage elle peut s'occuper de vos plaies ! **Expliqua Remus**

 **Mais les lycanthropes ne semblaient pas être d'accord avec lui et le regardait d'un air noir. Alors Caroline abaissa sa baguette et la rangea afin de montrer qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal.**

\- Je ne suis pas une menace, je fais également partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis sa création. Nous nous battons pour la même cause. **Commença-t-elle.** Comme vous, Vous-Savez-Qui s'est en pris à des personnes que j'aime et rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de le voir pourrir aux enfers.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que nous pouvons vous faire confiance ? **Demanda une femme lycanthrope**

\- Eh bien, certes, je ne connais pas le mal que vous pouvez endurer durant les pleines lunes mais je peux vous garantir que je ne suis pas une personne qui juge les gens. Et comme preuve, je suis amie avec Remus, qui est un lycanthrope également, depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Jamais je ne vous regarderai avec un autre regard que celui d'une personne voyant une autre personne. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me faire confiance, car je sais que cela viendra avec le temps mais permettez moi de vous épauler les lendemains de pleines lunes en soignant vos plaies et en vous offrant de bon cœur de quoi manger.

 **Caroline regarda chacun des lycanthrope qu'elle avait devant elle. Puis elle montra le table où était dressés un petit déjeuner pour chacun d'entre eux.**

\- Je vous ai préparée un petit déjeuner afin de vous redonner vos forces. **Dit-elle en souriant**

 **Les lycanthropes regardaient la tables avec envie mais aussi avec méfiance. Aucuns d'eux, n'avait plus confiance aux sorciers depuis leurs transformations. Sentant qu'elle était de trop, Caroline abaissa la tête et dit à Remus.**

\- J'aurai essayée, je vais rentrée. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tous mal à l'aise à cause de moi.

\- Je viendrai te voir !

\- Je serai sûrement chez les Weasley, Molly m'a invitée pour midi.

\- D'accords.

 **Caroline prit le chemin vers l'entrée quand Malana posa une question.**

\- Vous dites que vous êtes médicomage ?

\- Oui. **Répondit Caroline en se tournant vers elle**

\- Et vous n'êtes pas à l'hôpital ? **Interrogea un autre lycanthrope**

\- Eh bien …, **dit la jeune femme en ouvrant sa cape,** je suis enceinte donc je suis en congé maternité.

\- Vous venez ici entouré de monstres comme nous dans votre état ? **Fit le lycanthrope qu'elle avait rencontrée en premier**

\- De quel monstre vous parlez ? J'ai devant moi que des personnes normales !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Oui, on ne sait pas si ils vont partir à la recherche des horcruxes mais je veux lui envoyer une protection supplémentaire ! **Dit Harry**

\- Bon très bien ! Vas-y.

\- Je vais le faire pour ma famille aussi, je me souviens que parfois mon père rentrait tard certains soirs, donc je pense qu'ils font déjà partie de l'Ordre à cette époque. **Renchérit Ron**

 **Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et brandirent leurs baguettes en formulant …**

\- Expecto Patronum !

 **Aussitôt, un chien et un cerf apparurent devant eux. Les deux sorciers leur donna l'ordre de se rendre auprès de ceux qu'ils doivent protéger et aussitôt, les deux animaux disparurent.**

\- Et maintenant ? **Questionna Hermione**

\- Maintenant, on va voir Dumbledore et lui dire que nous souhaitons entrer dans l'Ordre !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Plusieurs semaines passèrent et à travers les contrées que possédait la Grande-Bretagne, Sirius et Lily ne trouvaient aucun indice concernant les horcruxes. Chacun leur tour, ils veillaient la nuit en cas de danger. Pour repartir au petit matin.**

\- D'après Dumbledore, Voldemort voulait utiliser sept horcruxes ! **Dit Lily**

\- Seulement, on a toujours le même problème ! On ne sait pas quelle sont les objets qu'il a utilisé pour y mettre une partie … de son âme ! **Frissonna Sirius**

\- Tu pense à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, si il m'avait eu cette idée, là je pense que j'aurai préféré mettre les horcruxes dans des objets qui m'appartenais et que je mettrait dans un lieu où moi seul connaîtrai la position.

 **Lily prit en note les paroles du meilleur ami de son époux et se mit à réfléchir. Sans connaître la raison, elle se mit à penser à sa toute première rencontre avec le Mage Noir. L'endroit lui avait filé la chair de poule et elle s'était promit de n'y jamais y retourner.**

 _\- Bienvenue à toi très chère dans ma propriété !_

 **Cette simple phrase la fit s'arrêter sous la surprise de son compagnon de voyage. Un endroit où lui seul connaîtrait l'emplacement avait dit Sirius ? Cela semblait être trop facile quand elle y pense. Mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part même si cela s'avérait être une fausse piste.**

\- Lily tout va bien ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Je pense savoir où l'on peut commencer nos recherches !

\- Où ça ?

\- A l'endroit où j'ai rencontrer pour la première fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de notre dernière année !

 **Sirius, se souvenait que trop bien de ce moment, avec toute la bande, ils l'avait cherchée partout alors qu'elle ne trouvait nul part dans tous le château. Ils avaient faillit avoir une retenue pour cela mais cela en valait la peine. Puis elle était revenu comme par magie, ce qui était le cas de le dire. Quand elle reprit le chemin de Poudlard, Lily leur avait raconter comme elle avait atterri dans un cimetière et se battre avec « Face de Serpent » en personne.**

 **Il haussa les épaules en montrant qu'elle avait raison mais au moment où ils se préparèrent à transplaner, ils entendirent du bruit, brandirent leurs baguettes en se tournant en même temps et firent face à Damian qui sortit de sa cachette.**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Demanda Sirius froidement**

\- Ah ce que je sache vous êtes encore sous surveillance ! **Répondit le jeune Auror**

\- Pourtant d'après Zachary, ma surveillance permanente à prit fin il y a une semaine !

\- D'accord, je l'avoue, je vous ai suivit car vous m'avez intrigués tous les deux par cette histoire de je ne sais quoi depuis l'hôpital ! Alors sans que vous soyez au courant, je vous ai suivit mais en entendant votre conversation, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'intervienne avant que vous ne fassiez une énorme bêtise !

\- Ah parce que vous écoutez des conversations privés ? Eh bien vous remplissez bien la fonction d'Auror ! **Ironisa Sirius**

\- Bien entendu, je fais comme on me l'a apprit !

\- Et qui vous à formé ?

\- Alastor Maugrey dit Fol'Oeil ! **Sourit Damian**

 **A l'entente du grand Auror de Grande-Bretagne, Sirius resta silencieux. Lily qui avait été silencieuse jusque là, regarda le combat de regard entre son ami et le jeune Auror. Elle tenta de calmer Sirius en posant une main sur son bras alors qu'il tourna son regard vers elle.**

\- Damian, écoutez, cela ne sont pas vos affaires. Il s'agit d'une histoire qui nous concerne depuis bien plus longtemps avant que vous ne deveniez Auror. C'est gentil à vous de vous soucier de ce que l'on peut faire mais sachez que nous sommes capable de nous défendre en cas de problème. Et puis Sirius a lui même eu une formation d'Auror donc nous savons ce que nous faisons. Si il vous arrive quelque chose nous nous le pardonnerons jamais ! **Dit Lily d'une voix douce**

\- Je sais que monsieur Black a suivit une formation d'Auror mais suite à ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'est pas de nouveau admit dans les bureaux des Aurors. Et si je vous ai suivit c'est dans l'initiative de faire en sorte que vous ne tombiez pas dans une guet-apens qui soit illégal. Par conséquent je peux vous aider en vous fournissant des informations sur les nouvelles règles selon l'environnement. **Contra le jeune Auror**

 _\- Pff dis plutôt que tu veux te rapprocher d'elle, espèce d'enfoiré !_ **Pensa Sirius**

\- Et puis que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous suivrai quand même ! **Dit Damien sûr de lui**

 **Lily abaissa sa garde et regarda Sirius afin de prendre une décision. Ce dernier, ferma les yeux tant Damian l'énervait. Il fit comprendre à Lily qui si Damian venait, il devra le surveiller afin qu'il ne puisse pas faire saboter leur mission. Car c'était clair, Sirius Black n'avait aucune confiance en Damian Phillips.**

\- Fais comme tu veux, c'est toi qui décider Lilou !

 **Lily souffla et regarda le jeune homme. Elle réfléchit encore quelques minutes avant de donner sa décision.**

\- C'est d'accord, mais nous agirons comme Sirius et moi l'avions décidé. Sans que les lois du Ministère viennent mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

\- Sans vous manquez de respect, je pense que nous faisons partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation qui agit déjà contre les lois du Ministère ! **Fit remarquer Damian**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La première chose que Lily vit devant elle fut la même chose qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques années de ça ! De nombreuses tombes étaient éparpillées dans tous le cimetière. Puis elle lâcha les mains de ses compagnons de voyage et se retourna pour y voir les même noms que la dernière fois lors de sa première visite. Trois noms qui lui faisait froids dans le dos et suscitait en elle une grand colère.**

 **Thomas Jedusor**

 **1880 – 1943**

 **Mary Jedusor**

 **1883 – 1943**

 **Tom Jedusor Senior**

 **1905 – 1943**

\- Où sommes-nous ? **Questionna Damian en regardant tout autour de lui**

\- Nous sommes dans la propriété du Seigneur des Ténèbres. **Répondit-elle toujours le regard fixé vers les trois noms**

 **Le jeune Auror regarda Sirius sans comprendre avant de fixer Lily en attendant des explications. Qui ne vinrent pas, car Lily avait lever sa tête et aperçut le manoir qui était un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança vers lui suivit de Sirius et Damian qui restaient silencieux.**

 **Quand elle fut proche du manoir, elle regard à chaque entrée et l'endroit semblait être abandonné depuis un certain temps. Si le Seigneur ne se cachait pas ici, où par Merlin pouvait-il être ? De l'extérieur, le manoir semblait être en bon état, les vitres n'étaient aucunement brisée et la façades comportait aucune fissures. Mais personne ne semblait y vivre vu le peut d'entretien que le manoir devait subir.**

\- Je propose que l'on rentre par l'entrée des cuisines ! **Proposa Damian**

 **Sirius fit un oui de la tête et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'entrée des cuisines, où il trouvèrent une porte sous un tonne de ronces. D'un coup de baguette, Damian les dégagea et ils entrèrent.**

\- Hominum Revelio ! **Lança Sirius**

 **Mais aucune présence humaine se révéla devant le trio. Ils actionnèrent un Lumos chacun afin d'éclairer l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient.**

\- On devrait se séparer. **Proposa Lily**

\- Je prends les sous-sol. **Dit Sirius**

\- Je prends le premier étage. **Dit la jeune femme**

Et moi le rez de chaussé. **Conclu Damian.** Mais si il y a le moindre danger, on sort d'ici !

 **Ils se séparèrent et chacun regarda tous les recoins de chaque pièces et couloir. Lily sentit un gros frisson la parcourir à travers tous son corps mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'avancer. Cet endroit lui rappela constamment son premier combat contre Voldemort, un combat qui lui avait semblé durer plusieurs jours et pourtant d'après ses amis, elle n'avait disparut que quelques heures. Elle s'attendait à cet instant avoir la visite de l'un des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres donc elle était sur ses gardes.**

 **Quand quelque chose toucha son épaule, elle sursaute et brandit sa baguette mais elle vit Damian lever les mains en l'air !**

\- On se calme ce n'est que moi ! **Dit-il**

\- Vous m'avez flanquée une de ses frousses !

\- Désolé ! Il n'y a rien au rez de chaussé, je me suis dis que je pouvais vous aider au premier.

\- Si vous voulez !

 **Ensemble ils regardèrent le premier étage. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une chambre qui comptait un grand lit, une cheminée, une armoire et une coiffeuse où une boite à bijoux. Quand elle fit un pas dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant une lumière argenté venir à coté de la coiffeuse. Cette lumière prit la forme d'un cerf …**

 _\- Cornedrue ?_ **S'interrogea-t-elle**

 **En effet, le cerf devant elle, n'était autre que la réplique exacte de son époux sous sa forme d'animagus. D'un seul coup, elle pensa à son mari, si sa réplique sous forme de fantôme était devant elle, qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire ? Est-il mort ? Est-il réveillé ? Où y avait-il une autre explication ?**

 **Damian quant à lui regarda le cerf d'un autre œil, il ne semblait pas s'attaquer à eux au contraire, il semblait vouloir les aider. Mais qui a bien pu lancer un cerf bleuté et transparent ?**

\- C'est un patronus corporel ! **Conclu-t-il**

\- Vous croyez ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- J'en suis sûr, il me semble même qu'il est ici pour nous aider sinon il nous aura déjà attaqué.

\- Si il est apparut devant la coiffeuse que c'est de doit être la où se trouve ce que l'on cherche

 **Lily s'approcha de la coiffeuse et regarda à nouveau le cerf, qui la fixait également. Elle put voir chaque détails du patronus, c'était vraiment le même cerf que la forme d'animagus de James et cela la déstabilisa un court instant. Puis, elle regarda la coiffeuse et chercha quelque chose qui pouvait contenir un semblant de magie. Elle ouvrit donc le coffre à bijoux et prit chaque bijoux mais rien ne semblait en contenir. Puis quand, elle prit une bague, le patronus se redressa gravement et s'éloigna.**

 **Lily surprise, le regarda et posa son regard plus attentivement sur la bague, elle se concentra afin de sentir le peu de magie que contenait cette bague mais le cerf se leva sur ses deux pattes arrière et se reposer au sol. Elle se mit donc à penser que si le patronus avait réagit comme cela, c'est qu'elle détenait enfin un premier horcruxe.**

\- Je pense l'avoir trou … **commença-t-elle en se tournant mais s'arrêtant**

 **Damian s'était rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'entente. Il était démesurément proche d'elle, Lily en fut troublée. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme sur son visage, il la regardait d'un air enflammé et dans ses yeux semblait se mêler plusieurs émotions que Lily ne put distinguer.**

\- Je pense que l'on tien un premier horcruxe ! **Dit-elle sans s'éloigner**

\- Savez-vous comment le détruire ?

\- Non, mais on … on trouvera un moyen !

\- Il n'y a rien au sous-sol ! **Fit Sirius en entrant**

 **Lily s'éloigna vite du jeune Auror avant que Sirius ait pu voir quelque chose et sentit ses joues rougir. Patmol sentant la gêne dans la pièce haussa les sourcils et les regarda sans comprendre.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oui, on vient d'en trouver un ! **Répondit Damian**

 **Lily abaissa la tête afin de cacher ses rougeurs sur son visage, ce qui étonna Sirius et son regard se porta sur Damian et tous les deux se toisèrent.**

 **Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il arriva mais son instinct lui cria de ne pas faire confiance à ce jeune Auror de pacotille qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop de Lily.**

\- Bon … eh bien partons. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici une minute de plus ! **Dit-il**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà c'est terminer pour cette seconde partie. Un Horcruxes à déjà été trouvé YEAH ... mais encore faut-il trouver les autres et c'est ça qui me pose problème dans l'écriture de la troisième partie !**_

 _ **Sinon comment l'avez-vous trouvez ?**_

 _ **J'aimerai beaucoup connaître vos impressions !**_

 _ **De plus je vous invite à rejoindre ma page Facebook : Danao's Fiction**_

 _ **Bisous bisous**_

 _ **Danao**_


	3. Super psycho love

_**Hello mes loulous, comme promit voici la troisième partie de ce deuxième volet !**_

 _ **J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais finalement le voici ! J'essaye d'écrire l'épilogue dés que je le peux afin de vous le poster rapidement !**_

 _ **Réponse pour Lisa : C'est pas que j'aime Damian au contraire j'aime beaucoup avoir des personnages qui peuvent susciter de la rancœur alors je me mets à la place du lecteur pour que ça soit crédible ! La réponse concernant James se trouve dans cette partie, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas ;) Pour les Horcruxes, ils ne savent pas qu'il y en a que six puisqu'ils se basent sur le souvenir de Slughorn. Mais le trio d'or venant du futur eux en tiennent compte :). Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions et j'ai hâte de lire à nouveau tes reviews. **_

_**J'espère que cette partie vous plaira autant que j'ai adorée l'écrire !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC **_

* * *

**Les jours devenaient des semaines et les semaines en mois. Remus avait totalement gagné la confiance des lycanthropes et passait maintenant les pleines lunes en leurs compagnie ou le lendemain matin Caroline venait leur donner des soins médicaux et leurs apporter de quoi manger. Les lycanthropes avaient aussi attribués leur confiance en la jeune femme et leur opinion sur les sorciers avait quelque peu changé même si ils étaient méfiants. Remus s'était très vite rapproché de Malana sous les moqueries de son amie mais il lui avait très vite fait comprendre qu'il ne la considérerait uniquement comme une jeune sœur. Ce fut la même chose pour Caroline puisqu'elle avait apprit que Malana était également d'origine moldu avant d'être acceptée à la Maori Magic, l'école de sorcellerie qui est l'équivalence de Poudlard en Australie.**

 **Il ne manquait plus que deux mois avant qu'elle ne mette sa petite fille au monde. D'après les gynécomages, son bébé se développait bien et en bonne santé, elle avait décidée de prendre un appartement plus grand sur le Chemin de Travers, toujours à la frontière du monde moldu. Elle avait emménagée avec l'aide de Remus, Sara et ses parents. La chambre d'enfant était prête, ne manquait plus que quelques vêtements et la principale habitante de cette chambre. Pour la compagnie, elle avait le soutient du parrain de sa petite fille et celle de sa sœur. Même si ils ne disaient rien, sa famille était très inquiète de la savoir vivre cette grossesse seule et ne connaissait pas la raison qui fait que Sirius n'était pas avec elle, ni même l'absence de Lily.**

 **Pour l'Ordre, les membres affrontaient beaucoup les mangemorts qui organisaient des attentats à travers la communauté magique mais la Ministre Bagnold ne laissait rien aucun scrupule contre les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait donc renforcée la sécurité au sein des villages sorciers. Les prochaines élections avaient lieu dans quelques années et elle bien décider faire entrer de nouvelles lois afin de garantir la sécurité de ses concitoyens.**

 **Du côté de Peter, celui-ci s'était habitué à la vie d'être un simple rat domestique, ainsi, il était protégé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et les Weasley étaient une famille agréable. Il avait eut la peur de sa vie en voyant Caroline venir fréquemment chez sa famille d'adoption. La peur qu'il la reconnaisse donc il faisait en sorte de rester caché le temps qu'elle parte. Mais il savait que cela ne durerai pas longtemps puisqu'elle se rendra compte de sa présence tôt ou tard.**

 **Pour James, celui était toujours dans le coma mais sous l'incompréhension des médicomages, il régissait beaucoup quand une personne venait le voir qu'il s'agisse des guérisseuses, de Remus ou bien de Caroline. Mais son état était toujours stable.**

 **Concernant Alice, à la surprise de tous, elle avait fait énormément de progrès, elle recommençait à marcher, elle se souvenait qui était les personnes pour elle et parfois recouvrai l'usage de la parole. Cependant pour Franck, le jeune homme était toujours dans le même état mais à force de voir son épouse s'améliorer, il voulut faire de même mais ses progrès étaient nettement moins rapide qu'Alice.**

 **Pour ce qui concerne Lily, Damian et Sirius la tension entre les deux jeunes hommes était froide mais tous deux faisaient en sorte que cela n'affecte pas Lily ni le but de la mission qu'ils avaient. Lily avait trouvée un semblant de joie en la compagnie de Damian car celui-ci faisait en sorte qu'elle oublie ses problèmes le temps de quelques heures en lui parlant de son enfance et quand il lui posait des questions sur les moldus et leur mode de vie. Lily avait donc nouée une véritable amitié avec le jeune Auror, une amitié que Sirius voyait d'un mauvais œil mais garde tous pour lui.**

 **Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancer dans la recherche mais ils voulaient maintenant savoir comment détruire ses horcruxes puisque tous les sorts qu'ils déclenchaient ne marchaient pas.**

 **Pour le professeur Dumbledore, il étudiait les dossiers pour l'inscription de la rentrée prochaine. Mais quand il reçut les courriers, il eut la surprise de recevoir un livre de couleur noir avec les bout dorée. En l'ouvrant, le papier semblait être vieux mais ce qui le surprit c'est que les pages étaient vierge. Puis au bout de ses doigts, il sentit de la magie noir lui envahir le corps. Septique, il prit une plume et écrivit quelque chose mais à sa grande stupéfaction sa phrase disparut pour en laisser apparaître une autre.**

 _« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore »_

 _« Ainsi vous connaissez mon nom. Puis-je connaître le votre ? »_

 _« Vous me connaissez bien, j'ai été l'un de vos élèves durant les années 1938 jusqu'à 1945 à Poudlard »_

 _« J'ai eu énormément d'élèves depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Je ne peux me souvenir de tous les élèves que j'ai eu »_

 _« Oh mais je suis certain que vous vous souvenez de moi ! C'est même vous qui êtes venu me cherche dans l'orphelinat où j'étais. »_

 _« Quel orphelinat ? »_

 _« Wool, Orphelinat Wool ! »_

 **Dumbledore n'en revenait pas. Il avait sous ses mains, le journal intime de celui qui fut un de ses élèves qu'il appréciait jusqu'à qu'il commette l'irréparable. Le vieux professeur, réajusta ses lunettes à demi lune et se mit à penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un Horcruxe. Mais comment en être sûr !**

 _« Il y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrai me parler … Tom ? »_

 _« Non monsieur ! »_

 _« Es-tu sûr ? »_

 _« Certain ! »_

 _« Alors puis-je me permettre de te poser une question ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! »_

 _« Quels sont tes projets ? »_

 **Mais étrangement le journal ne répondit pas. Ceci consolida la possibilité qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un Horcruxe mais ils pouvaient être n'importe quel objet. Comment les reconnaître ? Comment savoir où ils sont ? Par quoi commencer ?**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _\- « Ce ffut... ce fut... seu ...seulement ... qu... qu'il... fut ... atte... atteint d'un gr … gr … grand âge qu … que le pu … plus jeune ... fère »_ **Tenta Alice**

 _\- « Frère »_ **Corrigea Remus**

 _\- « Frère … en … enleva ss... sa cape d'in … d'in d'invi ssi ...bilité »_

 _\- « Invisibilité »_

 _\- « Invisibilité et la d do … donna à ss ... son son fils. »_ **Termina-t-elle**

 **Alice ferma le livre, au fond d'elle, elle savait comment prononcer les mots mais les conséquences de plusieurs Doloris qu'elle avait reçut, lui rendait la tâche beaucoup trop difficile. A sa grande surprise, Remus était patient et lui donnait plusieurs méthodes afin qu'elle puisse commencer à parler facilement tout en se faisant comprendre. Elle le regarda tristement alors qu'il lui sourit doucement.**

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alice, c'est déjà pas mal pour un début ! **La rassura-t-il.** On a presque finit le conte des Trois frères.

\- Toi … bon … proprofesseur !

 **Remus sourit et ils se mirent au travail. Alice termina le conte des Trois frères puis, ils eurent la visite d'Augusta et Neville qui couru pour allé se jeter dans les bras de sa maman. Alice réceptionna son fils en souriant et en l'embrassant sur chacune de ses joue.**

 **Le lycanthrope sourit de plus belle face à cette scène mais ne put avoir une légère pitié de savoir qu'un tout petit garçon devait vivre entre le manoir de ses grands-parents et les hôpitaux pour allé voir ses parents.**

\- Alors la lecture ? **Demanda Madame Londubat en le faisant sortir de ses pensées**

\- Elle a encore des difficultés avec les mots mais, elle peut encore s'améliorer en continuant sur cette lancée. **Expliqua Remus**

\- Je ne sais comment vous remerciez pour tous ce que vous faites avec Miss Bernard !

\- Il n'y a pas à nous remerciez, Franck et Alice sont des amis et il est donc normal qu'on puisse les aider du mieux que nous le pouvons. Certes ils ne seront jamais comme avant mais il y a de l'espoir qu'ils puissent vivre à nouveau en dehors de ces murs et indépendant.

\- Que Merlin vous entende.

 **Les deux personnes regardèrent mère et fils jouer ensemble d'un air bienveillant.**

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Lily et Sirius ? **Demanda Augusta**

 **Aux noms de ses deux amis, Remus se redressa et prit une inspiration. A chaque fois que l'on prononce le nom de Sirius ou Lily, l'inquiétude qui est en lui sortaient que plus grande et il s'empêcha une nouvelle fois de partir sans réfléchir à leur recherche.**

 **Cela fait trois mois que personne n'avait de leurs nouvelles ce qui accentua les craintes les plus incroyables de tous à leur sujet.**

\- Non aucune ! Mais les connaissant, je suis certain qu'ils vont bien ! Il le faut, car ils sont entrain de faire l'inimaginable voir même l'impossible. Ils contribuent à la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. **Répondit-il**

\- Pensez-vous qu'il y aura un guerre face à ce … ce monstre ?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai jamais douté. Oui il y aura une guerre. Il faut que nous soyons préparés à cette éventualité. Cette lutte à durée bien tôt longtemps et il est hors de question que la génération de votre petit-fils connaissent ce que nous, nous vivons … voir plus !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Du côté de Caroline, celle-ci était avec ses confrères, puisqu'ils effectuaient de nouvelles analyses sur l'état cérébral de Franck. Elle attendait patiemment dans le couloir en attendant d'avoir l'autorisation d'entrée dans la salle. Pour le moment, elle caressait son ventre où sa petite fille lui donna des coup la faisant sourire. Sa fille lui donnait énormément de coup en ce moment, certain lui faisait mal mais on l'avait prévenu que c'était normal. Et comme elle l'avait pressentit, sa libido avait augmenter, comme ses immense envie de nourriture. Mais n'ayant pas la personne capable de les lui combler, elle se défoula dans ses rêves la nuit et dans ses pensées quand elle était seule chez elle.**

 **Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se leva et s'avança vers ses collègues.**

\- Alors comment va-t-il ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Eh bien monsieur Londubat est fatigué mais il y a un peu de progrès, je pense que nous pouvons commencer la rééducation pour qu'il puisse marché, puis les gestes que nous utilisons au quotidien et pour finir l'usage de la parole. C'est de dernier point qui sera compliqué. **Répondit le médicomage**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, pour avoir l'usage de la parole, il faut tout d'abords que le mot se construise dans le cerveau et dû aux Doloris que le patient à subi, son système neuronale est très endommagé ! **Expliqua le médicomage**

\- Ce sera le cas pour monsieur Potter par exemple ?

\- A peu près mais monsieur Potter aura plus de facilité puisque son système nerveux est complètement rétablit. Pour ce qui le concerne c'est surtout les sensations dont il aura de la difficulté à reprendre. Néanmoins pour revenir sur monsieur Londubat, il faut continuer à lui parler et à le faire assister à des conversation cela ne peut que l'aider pour sa progression.

\- D'accord, et si jamais il y a du progrès pour les époux Londubat, y a-t-il une possibilité qu'ils puissent sortir ?

\- Plus pour madame Londubat c'est sûr mais pour son époux nous voulons attendre encore un peu.

\- Ok

\- C'est mieux que rien non Caroline ? **Sourit le médicomage**

\- C'est sûr, c'est peu comme bonne nouvelle mais ça donne toujours de l'espoir ! **Répondit-elle**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Concernant le trio venant du futur, ceux-ci avaient finalement rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix sous leur fausse identité. Même si Dumbledore était peu convaincu de ces noms, il sentait qu'au fond de lui il pouvait leurs faire confiance. Ils avaient donc pour mission de faire quelques rondes à travers la communauté magique. Harry, Ron et Hermione se donnaient comme mission de surveiller les alentours de Poudlard par mesure de précaution.**

 **Quand il était trop proche, Harry se gratta inconsciemment l'endroit ou se trouve sa cicatrice oubliant que sous cette apparence il ne l'avait plus mais c'était plus fort que lui. Parfois, la nuit il regarde le ciel en se demanda comment allait leurs amis et leurs familles dans le futur. Ginny vivait-elle un début de grossesse apaisante ? Ou s'inquiète-t-elle trop pour la vivre avec bonheur ? Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était là mais selon Hermione cela faisait à peu près trois mois. Quand ils rentreront à leur époque, elle aura peut-être soit un gros ventre rebondit ou bien aura-t-elle déjà mit cet enfant au monde ?**

 **Il s'en voulait de la laissée vivre cette grossesse seule mais il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il était partit sans pouvoir lui dire qu'il allait dans le passé et qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerai. Il savait aussi que le jour où ils rentreront, ils devront faire face aux parents d'Hermione, à Bill et son épouse Fleur, à Charlie qu'il avait rencontrée peur de temps après la bataille de Pourdlard, mais aussi à Percy et son épouse Audrey. En comptant aussi à George et sa fiancée Angelina et aussi Arthur le patriarche de la famille. Sans compter qu'Harry devra subir la colère de feu de sa femme. Mais celle dont Harry craint n'est pas son épouse, son beau-père où ses nombreux beaux-frères et belles-sœurs, celle dont il avait peur n'était autre que Molly Weasley ! Ils allaient en baver ça c'est sûr !**

 **Cette pensée le fit sourire, il aura l'impression d'être redevenu l'apprenti sorcier de douze ans quand Molly avait envoyée une beuglante à Ron suite à la voiture volante.**

\- Tout va bien mon vieux ? **Fit Ron en allant à ses côtés**

 **Harry ne l'avait même pas entendu se réveiller puisqu'il était plus de minuit passé.**

\- Oui, oui, je pense à nos proches qui sont dans le futur. Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce que Ginny va bien avec cet enfant à naître ? Et je pense aussi que l'on aura une bonne correction à notre retour … surtout par Molly ! **Expliqua-t-il à son meilleur ami**

 **A l'entente du prénom de sa mère, Ron avala péniblement sa salive. Molly Weasley était non seulement connu pour aimer ses enfants d'un amour infini mais aussi pour son caractère bien trempée quand ses enfants faisaient des bêtises. Par ailleurs Fred, George et lui même en avaient fait les frais plusieurs fois.**

\- Tout d'un coup j'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison. **Fit Ron en grimaçant.** Ma mère risque de nous le faire payer sévèrement.

\- Encore nous, nous sommes habitués mais Hermione non. Ce sera la première fois !

 **Ils rient de bon cœur sans réveiller la jeune femme endormit.**

\- Te souviens-tu de la fois, où tu as reçut une beuglante de la part de ta mère en seconde année ? **Demanda Harry hilare**

\- Suite à la voiture volante ? Oui un peu trop même ! **Avoue Ron en souriant.** Et quand nous sommes tombés par terre car le mur ne voulait pas s'ouvrir pour que l'on aille au train.

\- C'est vrais que l'on y repense au second degré c'est drôle !

 **Le silence s'installa entre les deux meilleurs amis. Au fil des années, leur amitié avait connu de hauts et des bas mais à chaque fois ils se rapprochait jusqu'à en devenir frère jusqu'au jour où cela devint officiel lors du mariage entre Harry et Ginny.**

 **La nostalgie de leurs enfances, malgré qu'elle soit entourée de combats aussi violent les uns que les autres, leur manquait. Ils avaient décidée, comme la plupart de leur promo, de refaire leur dernière et septième année afin d'avoir leurs ASPICs qu'ils avaient eu avec succès. Harry et Ron étaient devenu des Aurors reconnu, Hermione travaillant au ministère au Département de la justice, Ginny joueuse de Quidditch avant d'arrêter et de devenir reporter à la Gazette du sorcier, Neville devenir Auror puis professeur de Botanique et Luna naturaliste dans le monde magique.**

\- Par moment je dois avouer que d'être une demie portion qui apprends tout juste à manier une baguette me manque ! **Dit Ron**

\- Oui moi aussi … sauf que j'ajoute une demie portion binoclard !

\- Vu que les choses sont différentes ici, tu pense qu'il y aura une guerre comme celle de Poudlard ?

\- Je ne l'espère pas mais je pense que oui !

\- Et tu crois que tu devra …, **hésita Ron**

\- Me battre à mort contre lui de nouveau ?

\- Oui !

\- Eh bien, vu qu'à cette époque j'ai presque deux ans, je vois mal mon moi petit battre Voldemort. Alors je crois que … que oui je vais devoir me battre à nouveau contre lui ! Mais je sais que cette fois, il doit avoir une part d'âme en lui vu que l'attaque de Godric's Hollow a échoué. **Dit Harry en serrant les poings**

\- Donc si on a bien suivit l'histoire durant la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, Sirius et Lily sont partit à la recherche des Horcruxes ?

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute ! C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé mon patronus, afin qu'il les aide à les trouver.

\- Par moment, je me dis que c'est un autre monde bien différent du notre alors que … c'est le même à quelques différences près.

 **Harry fit un oui de la tête. Ils levèrent leur yeux vers les étoiles et décidèren** **t d'aller se coucher.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Arrivée devant l'adresse qu'on lui avait donné, Molly Weasley accompagnée de ses plus jeunes enfants, les jumeaux, Ronald et Ginny. Elle avançait vers l'immeuble et chercha le nom de Caroline. Quand elle le trouva, elle sonna et une sonnerie lui ouvrit la porte. Elle monte les deux étages et arriva devant le nouvel appartement de Caroline qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.**

\- Vous avez trouvez facilement ? **Questionna la futur maman**

\- Oui, oui aucun soucis. Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Molly, je vais mère à mon tour, alors faut que je commence à me faire à l'idée que d'ici peu de temps j'aurai moi aussi un enfant avec moi ! **Sourit-elle en regardant Ginny et Ronald.** Entrez

 **Molly entra et Caroline les guida jusqu'au salon.**

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai pas tout à fais finit de déballer les cartons.

\- Ce n'est rien, tant que vous n'avez rien qui se casse ?

\- Non ne vous en faite pas, les objets cassant ne sont pas mon fort. Étant moi même maladroite ! Et puis … ouch ! **Dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre**

\- Tout va bien ? **S'inquiéta Molly**

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste qu'elle me donne des coups … à croire que je vais mettre au monde toute une équipe de Quidditch.

\- J'ai une solution pour cela. Puis-je me servir de votre cuisine ?

\- Bien sûr allez-y !

 **Molly alla dans la cuisine et prépara un thé composé de menthe, de miel et une rondelle de citron _(nb : je viens de l'inventer)_. Elle l'apporta à la futur maman qui bu le breuvage. **

\- Mmmh, vous avez mit quoi dedans ? C'est délicieux ! **Dit-elle en reprenant un gorgée**

\- C'est une ancienne recette de famille. Je peux vous dire que les mois où j'attendais les jumeaux, cela ma été très utile ! Il y a de la menthe, du miel et une rondelle de citron.

\- Eh bien, ça à l'air efficace, car elle s'est de suite calmée.

\- Bon eh bien, je vais devoir y allée. Merci encore de me garder Ronald et Ginevra !

\- Pas de soucis. Je suis en congé et l'ennui … m'ennuie.

 **Molly remercia à nouveau Caroline et partit avec Fred et George afin qu'ils puissent allés visiter leur prochaine école.**

 **Pendant ce temps, Caroline termina le breuvage. Et ramena la tasse dans la cuisine suivit de près par les deux petits Weasley. Elle se tourna vers eux et leur demanda …**

\- Ça vous dit de m'aider à préparer un gâteau ?

 **La proposition fut accueillit par des rires d'enfants. Aussitôt, Caroline sortit de quoi faire un gâteau au chocolat. Elle fit préchauffer le four et posa le tout sur la petite table de la cuisine ou elle installe Ginny sur une chaise à ses côtés et Ron en face.**

\- On fait comme les … autres personnes ? **Demanda le petit rouquin**

\- Comme les moldus ?

\- Vi ?

\- Si vous le voulez.

 **Elle cassa les œufs et tourna le contenu à l'intérieur avant de passer la cuillère à Ron qui la tourna lui même à une allure plus lente pendant qu'elle aidait Ginny à verser la farine dans un doseur suivit du sucre. Puis, elle aida le petit garçon à tourner la cuillère en bois plus vite. Ensuite, elle alla faire chauffer le chocolat et quand il fut complètement liquide, elle le versa dans le reste du contenu et cette fois-ci ce fut Ginny qui prit la cuillère en bois dans sa main enveloppée dans celle de la jeune femme à tourner après avoir ajoutée la levure.**

\- Ron, dans le placard derrière toi, tu as un plat noir, tu peux me le prendre ? **Demanda-t-elle**

 **Le petit garçon, descendit doucement de la chaise et se dirigea vers un placard qu'il ouvrit et repéra directement le plat noir. Il le prit et le lui montra.**

\- Lui-là ?

\- Oui !

 **Il referma le placard et le lui donna. Caroline termina de tourner la pâte plus vite et renversa le contenu dans le plat à gâteau. Puis elle le mit au four.**

\- Et voilà, il sera près d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Manzer après ? **Dit la petit fille les étoiles dans les yeux**

\- Quand il sera moins chaud !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Remus et Malana étaient dans la forêt, le jeune homme avait prit la jeune femme à contrôler le loup qui est en elle afin que ses transformations ne soient moins pénible. Pour cela ils se rendaient à chaque dans la forêt. Tous les lycanthropes pouvaient ressentir chaque éléments de la nature qui était tout autour d'eux. Ainsi, il lui apprenait à sentir chaque petite source magique que pouvait prodiguer la nature.**

 **En la voyant se concentrée et réussir chaque exercice qui lui donnait, Remus remarque que Malana était une jeune sorcière très puissante. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle souffla de fatigue et s'asseye au sol.**

\- Dis moi comment est le monde sorcier en Australie ?

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, la météo en Australie est très ensoleillé. Rien à voir avec le ciel anglais ! **Sourit-elle.** C'est pas une critique, j'adore l'Angleterre !

\- Pas de soucis !

\- Le monde sorcier est comme ici, sauf que nos rues sont plus grandes et toujours bondées de sorciers et sorcières en tout genre. Comme pour Poudlard, les sorciers vont à Maori Magic dés l'âge de onze ans. Par ailleurs le professeur Kalakaua et le professeur Dumbledore sont de vieux amis. **Expliqua-t-elle.** Je suis d'origine moldu !

\- Ah bon ? **S'étonna-t-il**

\- Oui, quand j'ai reçut ma lettre, mes parents ont eu peur mais suite à la visite du professeur Kamea qui s'occupe de la matière de défense magique les a un peu rassurés et j'ai pu partir afin de contrôler la magie. Nos matières sont les mêmes que les votre mais sous un autre nom. Nous y passons sept ans, comme pour Poudlard et nous devons passer un examens à la fin de notre septième année.

\- Les ASPICs ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'avez pas les BUSEs ?

\- Non, les BUSEs s'obtiennent en examen continue de toutes les année. J'ai donc passée six superbes années dans cette école.

\- Vous étiez aussi répartie en quatre maisons ?

\- Oui mais nos quatre maisons n'ont pas les nom de vos quatre fondateurs alors qu'il ont une grande notoriétés dans mon pays. Nous utilisons les noms des dieux maori : Maui, Irawaru, Tinirau et Kae.

\- Et comment se fait-il que tu ne veuille pas avoir ta dernière année ?

\- Ça me semble évident non ? Je suis un loup garou et par conséquent je suis un danger pour les gens qui ne le sont pas. Le professeur Kalakaua était près à mettre en disposition tous les systèmes possibles pour que je puisse être encore une de ses élèves sans que le gouvernement magique d'Australie ne soient au courant. J'ai refusée, car elle a assez de problème avec notre ministre de la magie. J'ai donc décidée de partir mais comme je ne pouvais pas allé chez mes parents. J'ai décider de partir. **Expliqua-t-elle mélancolique**

\- Pourquoi avoir dit qu'ils t'ont rejetés ?

\- Ils ne savent pas ma condition de lycanthrope. Et ça semblait plus simple de dire et de me dire qu'ils m'avaient rejetés … alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Avec le professeur Kalakaua, nous leur avons dis que je suis allée passer une année dans une école spécialisé pour les élève surdoués en magie.

\- Parce que tu es surdouée ?

\- D'après mes professeurs oui. Même si je suis d'origine moldu, j'ai toujours eu la facilité de pratiquer la magie. Il y avait des examens à faire mais j'ai refusée, je ne voulais pas être considérée comme une surdouée égocentrique par mes camarades de classe.

 **En écoutant l'histoire de la jeune femme, Remus avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui son homologue féminin, malgré ses origines moldus. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'elle avait un coté qui était semblable à celui de Lily et Caroline pour les cours. Ça il l'avait déjà remarquer et ce qui a été le point qui faisait qu'il l'avait prise sous son aile dés leur première rencontre.**

\- Tu retournera en Australie un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas … bon on reprends ? **Dit-elle en tapant des mains**

 **Il avait voulut savoir comment elle s'était fait mordre mais il comprit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop parler de sa vie privée. Il pouvait la comprendre. Il avait du mal à se dévoiler à ses amis dés leur première rencontre mais le temps avait accomplit cette tâche qui fait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il espère juste que ce sera la même chose pour la jeune femme.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- WHITE !

 **Zachary se retourna et vit Alastor Maugrey s'avancer vers lui en boitant tout en tenant une cane. L'Auror semblait être assez sur les nerfs et le jeune homme se demanda si il allait en baver ou non. Car une chose est sûr, Alastor Maugrey n'était pas connu pour être sympathique et il était très rare de le voir de « bonne humeur ».**

 **Quand l'Auror confirmé se trouva devant lui, Zachary avala sa salive difficilement.**

\- Peux-tu me dire où se trouve ton coéquipier ? **Demanda l'Auror sur un ton dur**

 **Le jeune homme souffla d'exaspération car depuis plusieurs semaines tous le monde lui posait la question alors qu'il n'en savait rien lui même. L'absence de son coéquipier était aucunement passée inaperçu même si ses supérieurs en avaient mit du temps à s'en apercevoir. Zachary regarda son ancien mentor et lui répondit.**

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je donnerai cher pour le savoir !

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne sais pas où se trouve ton coéquipier ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous le faire croire car c'est la vérité. Si je savait où est Damian, je vous le dirai et je serai même présent pour vous voir lui botter les fesses.

 **Ils furent rejoint par Kingsley Shackelbolt, coéquipier de Maugrey.**

\- Il ne t'as pas dis ce qu'il comptai faire avant qu'il parte ? **Demanda l'Auror à la peau foncée**

\- Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à la fin de notre service concernant la surveillance de Black. Nous sommes allés boire un verre dans un bar et nous nous sommes quittés au alentour de vingt-trois heures trente. Vous pouvez y aller si vous le souhaitez mais le barman vous dira la même chose que moi !

 **Shackelbolt et Maugrey se regardèrent, Zachary comprit à ce moment là, qu'ils avaient une discussion par le langage non verbal. Ce qui en soi était assez impressionnant mais quand ces deux Aurors confirmés le faisaient, cela l'était encore plus. Ils avaient tout juste besoin de se regarder sans bouger pour être sur la même longueur d'onde.**

 **Quand ils terminèrent, ils se tournèrent vers Zachary qui n'avait pas bougé.**

\- Tu as intérêt à retrouver Phillips au plus vite ! Et quand ce sera le cas, tu me le ramène coup de pied au cul dans mon bureau ! **Dit Fol'Oeil sèchement**

\- D'accord !

\- Ne ménage pas tes efforts. Questionne tous les endroits dont il a l'habitude d'aller seul ou accompagné, interroge ses proches voir même jusqu'à la famille qu'il lui reste. Tu laisse de coté tous les dossier dont vous étiez en charge, Maugrey et moi nous nous en occupons ! **Ajouta Kingsley**

\- Mais si jamais …

\- Si jamais, il y a une attaque, tu viendra en renfort ! **Le rassura l'Auror**

 **Zachary accepta et alla commencer ce qui constituait sa nouvelle mission : retrouver son meilleur ami et lui donner une bonne correction.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La mer faisait rage et les vagues s'échouèrent quand elle rencontrèrent quelque chose sur leurs passages. Le ciel était sombre, la pluie allaient dans tous les sens à cause du vent qui se faisait entendre. Au beau milieu de l'océan, se trouvaient une tour en forme de triangle. Dans cette tour se trouvaient de dangereux criminels qui avait les mêmes idéaux du Mage Noir le plus terrifiant de la communauté magique. Dans leurs cellules, ils espéraient sortir de ce troue à rat et pouvoir reprendre part à la lutte contre ses sorciers et sorcières inférieure à eux. Et ainsi laisser leur « maître » avoir tous le contrôle du monde sorcier d'Angleterre et pourquoi par la suite du monde sorcier du monde entier. Ainsi les sang-de-bourbes n'existeraient plus et aucun sorcier ne pourra vaincre Lord Voldemort.**

 **Dans une cellule particulière, ce trouvait une femme à la chevelure brune et bouclée et des yeux foncé. Son visage paraissait dur et froids. Des marques apparaissaient sur son corps montrant sa perte de poids depuis son arrivé dans cette prison. Elle pouvait entendre la plupart de ses « collègues » geindre et gémir de douleur dû à la souffrance que leur faisait subir les Détraqueurs quand ils étaient beaucoup trop agités. Cela la crispa et elle posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne rien entendre avant de s'énerver et de subir à nouveau les fourbes des gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban.**

 **Mais ce fut plus qu'un mal de tête qu'il la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle regarda son avant bras gauche ou se trouvaient un tatouage représentant, un crâne entouré d'un serpent. Ce tatouage la brûla et elle se prit le bras dans sa main droite et supporta la douleur avec silence … mais ce qui la surprit le plus c'est que le dessin reprit ses couleurs d'antan. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule, chose, donc elle se leva et regarda dehors puis, elle fut projeter à terre car une explosion venait de retentir. Quand elle se redressa elle vit une énorme sortie. Elle se leva et avança doucement et quand elle se rendit compte que la liberté lui était offerte, elle se mit à rire hystériquement.**

 **Dans le ciel, les Détraqueurs volaient dans tous les sens afin d'empêcher que les criminels s'échappent mais c'était peine perdu, les mangemorts les plus dangereux s'étaient échapper afin de retrouver leur maître.**

 **Au château de Poudlard, Rogue traversa les couloirs de l'école en pleine nuit. Il ne rencontra aucun élève mais il s'en fichait éperdument car pour le moment l'heure n'était pas aux réprimandes d'un ou des élèves qui s'aventuraient la nuit mais l'heure pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave.**

 **Quand il arriva devant les appartements du directeur il frappa plusieurs fois avant que la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore surprit par les agissements de son ancien élèves.**

\- Ils ont réussit à délivrer les prisonnier !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _« Évasion de la prison d'Azkaban ?_

 _Hier dans la nuit, une explosion a eut lieu dans la prison la plus surveiller du monde. Plusieurs mangemorts se sont évadés afin de reprendre du service au près de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

 _J'en appelle à toute les personnes dans la communauté magique, afin de garder son calme. Le nombre d'Aurors à considérablement augmenter cette nuit afin de garantir une sécurité la plus totale … »_

 **En lisant l'article, Caroline se mit à trembler. Elle regarda les noms des prisonniers mais une seul attira son attention : Bellatrix Lestrange ! La plus dangereuse de tous ces salopards. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite que la normale et au même moment … un coup de fit sentir. Elle posa la Gazette du Sorcier à coté d'elle et posa une main sur son ventre bien rond. Sa petite fille lui donna une nouveau coup ce qui amena la futur maman à sourire.**

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? **Lui demanda sa mère en entrant dans le salon**

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que ta petite fille me donne des coups assez impressionnant !

\- Elle a de qui tenir alors. Tu me donnais pas mal de coup quand j'étais enceinte de toi !

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Oh que oui, je m'attendais même à que ce soit pareil avec ta sœur, mais Sara était beaucoup plus calme !

\- Vas-y te gêne pas, dis que tu as eu plus du fil à retorde avec moi qu'avec Sara ! **Plaisanta Caroline**

\- Eh bien oui ! Tu es la digne fille de ton père, tu as héritée de son coté intrépide et son mauvais caractère ! Avec toi on avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer !

 **Mère et fille se regardèrent en souriant. Plus la date de son accouchement arrivait, plus Caroline était anxieuse de donner naissance à cet enfant dans un monde où, il y aura probablement une guerre qui marquera ou non la fin des Ténèbres.**

 **La jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle devra se battre afin de garantir la paix dans le monde dans lequel elle vivait et qui l'avait adopter depuis ses onze ans. Mais jamais, elle oublierai son monde de naissance et qui l'avait vu grandir. Elle savait que pour garantir la sécurité de sa famille, la jeune femme devra faire un choix dés plus dur mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'eux pour sa grossesse.**

 **Une grossesse qui se terminerai dans deux mois.**

 **Par un élan de crainte Caroline se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère, surprise mais referma son étreinte sur son aînée. Les étreintes de sa mère lui avaient beaucoup manqués à Poudlard mais là, elle en était vraiment en manque. Caroline avait toujours pensée que rien ne pourrait lui arriver dans les bras de ses parents et avait toujours pu y trouver une sécurité rassurante et chaleureuse.**

\- Ma chérie, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? **Lui redemanda sa mère**

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que par moment, ça me manque de ne plus vivre à la maison et que tu vienne me réveiller par des câlins le matin. Comme quand j'étais petite !

\- Tu sais tu peux toujours venir à la maison pour n'importe quelle raison … même pour un câlin car ça n'a pas de prix !

\- Eh bien, vous faites un câlin sans moi ? **Fit Sara en arrivant.** Je suis jalouse !

\- J'espère bien car je suis celle qui est en haut de la liste pour un câlin de maman vu que je suis l'aînée ! **Rigola Caroline**

\- Bon très bien, tu me prends maman et bien moi je te prendrai ma nièce !

\- Faudra me passer sur le corps !

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, quand tu voudra que sa superbe tata la garde, je ne te la rendrai pas na !

\- Qui te dis que je vais te confier ma fille ? **Sourit la futur maman**

\- Je suis ta sœur, je suis capable de te faire toutes les vacheries possible et tu sais bien de quoi je suis capable !

 **Les deux sœurs Bernard se regardèrent avec un air de défit faisant rire leur mère intérieurement. Ses deux filles étaient incorrigibles, il n'y en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre pour les chamailleries. Mais si il y a bien une chose qui était certain, c'était que les sœurs Bernard était solidaire l'une envers l'autre. Quand l'une faisait une bêtise, l'autre la protégait afin qu'elles ne se fassent pas prendre en flagrant délit par leurs parents.**

\- Bon les filles, veuillez vous calmer, les Granger vont bientôt arrivés !

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viennent déjà ? **Demanda Sara**

\- Eh bien, votre père et Monsieur Granger sont devenu associés alors ils veulent parler de leur future affaire ensemble. Par ailleurs, ils vont venir avec leur petite fille donc ainsi Caroline tu pourra te préparer en t'occupant d'elle comme ça tu sera prête avec ta fifille et Sara pareil dans ton rôle de tante

\- Maman, j'ai déjà eu de l'entraînement avec Harry ! Je lui ai déjà donnée son bain, à manger et …

\- Et savoir l'occuper afin que cet enfant ne fasse pas de bêtise ? **Fit Henriette en arquant un sourcil**

\- Oh ça je fais confiance à Sara … après tout ce sera son rôle de tante !

\- Je serai sa tante mais sa mère à cette petite ! **Contra la jeune fille**

\- Allé, j'ai le repas à terminer !

\- Non, j'ai pas encore eu ma dose de câlin ! **Se plaint Caroline en prenant une voix d'enfant**

\- Et moi j'ai pas eu mon câlin ! **Renchérit Sara en les rejoignant**

\- Et qui va faire le repas ? Vous peut-être ?

 **Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et grimacèrent avant de laisser leur mère retourner en cuisine. Caroline et Sara restèrent côte à côte. Puis Sara regarda son aînée …**

\- Tu sais, on continue à recevoir le journal du monde sorcier. Parfois je lis ce qu'il s'y passe mais pour ne pas inquiéter papa et maman, je les cache !

\- …

\- C'est vrais ce qu'ils disent ? Qu'il y a un malade prêt à tous pour tuer des gens ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai pas envie de lire ton nom dans la liste des victimes !

\- …

\- Caroline ! Tu peux tout me dire, je ne dirai rien aux parents !

 **Caroline regarda sa petite sœur et lui prit la main.**

\- Ce que tu lis dans ce journal est vrais … mais rassure toi, il ne m'arrivera rien ! Je sais comment contrôler la magie ! Et je m'en servirai si jamais l'occasion se présente !

\- Si il y a une guerre, vas-tu réellement te battre ?

\- …

\- Caro !

\- Oui car je souhaite que ma fille et les futurs petits sorciers et sorcières puissent vivre dans un monde en paix !

\- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ? Même si je te le demandai ?

\- Rien !

 **Sara ayant peur pour sa sœur refoula ses larmes mais son aînée la prit dans ses bras afin de la rassurer encore plus.**

 **Puis, ce fut le moment d'accueillir les Granger qui venaient d'arriver avec leur père.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **La sonnette retentit dans une grande maison alertant les habitants qu'ils avaient de la visite. La petite fille vivant avec ses parents, se leva de table et alla ouvrir.**

 **Quand la porte fut ouverte, elle fut devant une femme d'une allure élégante, des cheveux long blond avec des mèches noir. Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon tout aussi blond qu'elle pouvait l'être sans ses mèches.**

\- Bonjour ! **Dit la petite fille**

\- Bonjour, jeune demoiselle, dis moi est-ce que ta maman est la ?

\- Oui, entrez, je vais l'appeler !

 **La femme et son fils entrèrent tandis que la petite fille se tourna afin de prévenir ses parents …**

\- Maman, c'est pour … aie ! **Dit-elle**

 **En se retourna la petite fille s'était prit le meuble d'entrée dans les pieds faisant grimacer la femme en visite.**

\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui oui j'ai l'habitude ! **Répondit-elle gêner.** Maman, c'est pour toi !

\- J'arrive !

 **La maîtresse de maison arriva et regarda sa fille accroupit en se tenant les jambes.**

\- Nymphadora combien de fois je t'ai dis de regarder où tu mets les pieds ?

\- Pardon maman !

\- Allé vas terminer ton dessert !

\- D'accord ! **Dit la petit fille en s'élançant vers le salon**

\- Fais attention à la …

\- AIE !

\- … porte. Maladroite un jour, maladroite toujours !

 **Son regard se posa finalement vers les nouveaux venu et se figea en les voyant. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec la famille qui l'avait reniée et voilà que devant elle se tenait l'un d'entre eux.**

 **Les deux femmes se regardèrent en silence.**

\- Narcissa ?

\- Bonjour Andromeda ! Dis bonjour à tante Andromeda, Drago !

\- 'jour !

\- Bonjour bonhomme ! Que fais-tu là ? **Dit-elle à sa sœur**

\- Est-ce que l'on peut parler ?

\- La dernière fois que nous avons parlée, tu m'a clairement dis que …, **dit Andromeda en cherchant ses mots afin de ne pas effrayer son neveu,** que j'étais un personne méchante pour ce que j'ai fais subir à notre famille !

\- Je sais et je le regrette ! Je suis venu pour m'excuser !

 **Andromeda regarda sa sœur baisser le regard avant de lancer un regard vers le petit Drago qui semblait effrayer de ne pas connaître l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Afin de le rassurer, elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur et lui demanda …**

\- Dis moi bonhomme, ça te dirai de manger une part de gâteau au chocolat ?

\- Hum …, **fit le petit garçon en regardant sa mère**

\- C'est pas à maman que je demande, c'est toi ! **Sourit-elle.** Alors oui ou non ?

\- Vii ! **Dit-il timidement**

\- Viens, **dit-elle en lui prenant la main.**

 **Ils s'avancèrent vers le salon quand Andromeda se tourna vers sa petite sœur.**

\- Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Entre, je ne vais pas te laisser sur le pas de la porte !

 **Narcissa regarda sa sœur aînée avant de la suivre calmement. En entrant dans le salon, elle croisa le regard de Ted surprit. L'homme regarda sa femme qui se contenta de répondre par …**

\- Ted tu peux couper un bout de gâteau pour mon neveu et un autre pour ma sœur ?

\- Bien sûr ! Bonjour Narcissa !

\- Bonjour Ted

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans la chambre de son ami, Remus faisait les cent pas. Son instinct de loup, lui donnait l'impression que James va bientôt se réveiller et comme il l'a promit à Lily, James ne doit pas être seul. Ainsi, avec Caroline, ils se relayaient afin d'être auprès de lui. Mais depuis peu, ils avaient le soutient de Malana qui venait parfois les remplacer quand il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre. Ainsi cela leur permettait de pouvoir y assister tout en sachant que James était accompagné. Mais pour le moment Remus en avait ras le bol. Avec Caroline enceinte il se devait de la rassurer afin qu'elle puisse mettre au monde un bébé un pleine santé, avec des lycanthropes qui ne voulait pas l'écouter quand il parlait de sorciers, exceptée Malana qui voulait croire que des sorciers comme ses amis existaient, un James toujours à dormir contre son gré, une guerre qui approchait et qui pouvait avoir lieu à tout moment, des mangemorts qui se se sont échapper d'Azkaban, des nomes de sécurité imposée alors qu'il faudrait agir autrement et un Sirius et une Lily qui parcourent toute l'Angleterre afin de trouver ces satanés Horcruxes sans donner signe de vie !**

 **Vraiment Remus n'avait jamais été aussi à cran qu'en ce moment ! Il avait besoin de décompresser et de vider son sac ! Il retenait ses craintes et sa colère depuis trop longtemps en lui et il avait besoin d'extérioriser !**

 **Il s'avança donc vers le lit de son ami et lui dit …**

\- Mon vieux, ce serai le moment idéal pour te réveiller de ton sommeil forcé ! Une guerre approche et toi tu reste la à ne rien faire ! Nous nous tuons tous à la tâche et je ne sais pas pourquoi toi tu reste la à ne rien dire !

\- …

\- Bon sang bon soir James, réveille toi !

 **Des coups à la porte de firent entendre, Remus tourna la tête et vit Malana entrer timidement.**

\- Tout va bien ? Je perçoit ta colère depuis l'autre bout du couloir ! **Dit-elle calmement**

\- J'ai besoin d'évacuer ce que je ressent .. . et avec la pleine lune de ce soir … c'est l'apothéose ! **Répondit-il**

\- Je peux comprendre en effet ! Sinon, il y a trois personnes qui t'attendent pour une réunion improvisée de l'Ordre !

\- Quand ?

\- Maintenant

 **Remus souffla et prit sa veste après avoir remercier la jeune fille. Il alla rejoindre l'extérieur de Ste Mangouste et trouva les trois nouveau membres de l'Ordre. Il s'avança vers eux et leur demanda …**

\- Rappelez-moi vos noms ?

\- Seth Stone

\- Gabrielle Sullivan

\- Chris Eaton !

\- Ouais voilà ! Allons-y !

 **Ils transplanèrent tous les quatre à la chaumière aux coquillages où ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Remus alla directement se prendre une tasse de thé afin de calmer ses nerfs alors que Ron regarda son père qui était en plein discussion avec Minerva McGonagall.**

\- Seth ? **Fit Gabrielle**

\- …

\- Seth ? **Répéta-t-elle**

\- …

\- Ron ! **Chuchota Chris**

\- Hein quoi ? **Dit le concerné**

\- Cesse de fixer ton père comme ça ! **Dit Hermione.** On sait qu'il te manque mais cesse de faire ce que tu fais sinon ça va se tourner contre nous !

\- Oui, vous avez raison ! Désoler !

\- Ce n'est rien ! **Assura son meilleur ami**

 **Remus retourna auprès du trio sa tasse de thé en main.**

\- C'est beau que vous fassiez parti de l'Ordre mais je ne sais pas d'où vous venez ? **Leur dit-il**

\- Nous sommes d'Angleterre mais nous avons suivit notre formation magique dans un autre pays ! **Répondit Gabrielle**

\- Où si je peux me permettre ?

\- Pour ma part, je suis allée à Beauxbatons !

\- Et nous, nous sommes allés à Dumstrang. **Répondit Harry**

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas connaissance de vos noms … Eaton, Sullivan et Stone, ce n'est pas courant chez nous !

\- Nous sommes des nés-moldus c'est pour ça ! **Répondit Ron**

\- D'accord ! Comment avez-vous apprit l'existence de l'Ordre ?

\- Eh bien, nous voulions prendre part à une activité, alors nous avons chercher un groupe qui partage les même idées que nous et nous avons trouvés l'Ordre du Phénix par hasard. En voyant de quoi il s'agissait réellement, nous avons comprit que c'était ce que nous voulions exactement. Nous souhaitons également vivre dans un monde de paix et où les nés-moldu seraient traités avec équité quand ils apprennent qu'ils ont des pouvoirs. **Expliqua Hermione**

 **Remus fit un léger oui de la tête avant de boire un gorgée de son thé. Quand le professeur Dumbledore arriva, tous prirent place autour de la table présidé par le directeur de Poudlard.**

\- Je vous remercie de votre présence. Hier soir, Severus, m'a informer qu'un groupe de mangemort s'est échapper d'Azkaban … comme vous avez pu le lire dans les journaux aujourd'hui même ! En plus des normes de sécurité mit en place à le Ministre de la Magie, je voudrai que vous aussi fassiez des patrouilles de sécurité en toute discrétion. Vous serez par deux tous les jours. Pour ce soir, je souhaiterai qu'Alastor et Monsieur Seth Stone fassent le premier tour !

 **A l'entente de son nom d'emprunt, Ron avala difficilement sa salive, faisant sourire Hermione et Harry discrètement. Ainsi ils planifièrent tous ensembles les tours de gardes.**

 **Sans aucune émotion, Remus découvrit qu'il devait partager son tour avec Severus dans trois jours. Mais il se garda tous commentaires pour lui afin de ne pas créer d'histoire.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Chez les Bernard, Caroline et Sara s'amusaient avec la fille des invités. La petite Hermione Granger âgée de deux ans et demi, les faisait beaucoup rire avec son énergie débordante. Toutes les trois jouaient aux vieilles poupées des sœurs Bernard.**

\- Eh bien, si c'est ça être tante, je vais adorer mon rôle ! **Dit Sara en souriant**

\- Et moi dont ! **Renchérit Caroline**

 **Elles continuèrent à jouer avec la petite fille quand le bébé donna un coup, ce qui amena Caroline à poser une main sur son ventre. La petite Hermione le remarqua et regarda le gros ventre de la futur maman.**

\- Bébé ? **Demanda la toute petite fille**

\- Oui, ma jolie, il y a une bébé dans mon ventre !

\- Oh !

\- Tu veux poser ta main ?

\- Vi !

 **Caroline prit la main de la petite fille et la posa à l'endroit où le bébé avait donné un coup. Et attendit que l'action se reproduise.**

\- Là tu as sentis ? **Dit-elle**

\- Viiiiii ! **Répondit Hermione tout sourire.** Garçon où fille ?

\- Fille !

\- Le pénom ?

\- Mais oui, c'est vrais ça ? On ne connaît toujours pas le prénom. **Dit Sara**

\- Euh … je ne sais pas encore !

\- Caroline ma nièce va arrivée d'ici deux mois et j'aimerai connaître son prénom avant de m'habituer à l'appelée « Coucou bébé qui n'a pas de prénom » !

\- N'importe quoi toi ! Je vais trouver un prénom … mais … je voudrait qu'il s'accorde avec le nom de famille de son père !

\- Je suis certain que quoi tu puisse choisir, il pensera que ce prénom est en accord avec son nom de famille !

\- Si tu le dis !

 **Elles reprirent le jeu, jusqu'au moment où la petite Hermione en eut marre et passe à un nouveau jeu à savoir celui de chatouiller Sara qui se laissa prendre au jeu. Caroline les regarda en souriant en repensant tout d'un coup à son enfance avec Lily, où elles jouaient à se chatouillait aussi.**

 **Puis tout alla très vite à force de faire rire la petite Hermione, un éclat de lumière s'échappa de la petite fille qui se retrouva à plusieurs mètres du sol. Cet éclat avait beaucoup choquée les sœurs Bernard qui étaient scotchées sur place. La petite Hermione en voyant que les deux jeunes femmes ne rigolaient plus commença à se mettre à pleurer !**

\- Sara attrape la avant qu'elle ne tombe ! **Dit Caroline en reprenant ses esprits**

 **La jeune fille, se leva et prit la petite fille dans ses bras alors que Caroline se leva doucement et s'avança vers elles. Aussitôt la petite Hermione alla dans les bras de la future maman, qui la berça afin de la calmer.**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? **Demanda Sara**

\- Je pense le savoir !

\- A quoi tu pense ?

\- Je crois que cette petite vient de nous faire de la magie spontanée …

\- Attends tu veux dire que … cette petite serai …

\- Ouais … une future petite sorcière ! **Chuchota-t-elle**

\- Alors ça c'est trop drôle !

\- Non ça l'est pas !

\- Ben si ! Imagine qu'elle aille dans la même école que toi et qu'elle découvre que tu en est une aussi si papa et son père travaillent toujours ensemble. Ou alors qu'elle aille dans cette école et que tu y travaille en tant que professeur !

\- Sara je ne suis pas professeur, je suis médecin ! Mais … je dois avouer que oui, ça serai surprenant de savoir que cette petite fréquentera peut-être Poudlard à ses onze ans !

\- Les filles tout va bien ? On a entendu du bruit ! **Dit Henriette qui entra avec Heather Granger**

\- Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Sara à trébucher ce qui a fait peur à la petite ! **Répondit Caroline.** Ça va mieux choupette ? **Demanda-t-elle à la petite fille**

\- Vi. Maman !

 **Caroline rendit Hermione à sa mère qui s'excusa du poids de sa fille.**

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû vous la prendre de suite !

\- Pas de problème, je suis enceinte de sept mois et mon ventre est en béton il peut supporter du poids !

\- Maman ?

\- Oui mon amour ? **Demanda Heather à sa fille**

\- Veux petite sœur !

\- Tu veux … une petite sœur ?

\- Vi !

 **Face à la réponse de la petite fille, les trois femmes de la famille Bernard éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Heather Granger rougit à vue d'œil ce qui augmenta la crise de fou rire.**

\- Oh, petite Hermione, une petite sœur c'est pas de ce qu'il y a de plus cool ! **Dit Caroline en reprenant son souffle**

\- Hey ! **S'indigna Sara**

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Si je n'avais pas été la, tu te serai ennuyée sans moi !

\- Ben non, il y aurai eut Lily !

\- Sœur indigne !

\- Je rigole petite sœur, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi ! **Dit l'aînée en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa cadette**

\- Mouais ! **Répondit Sara en faisant la moue**

\- Toujours à râler ! **Dit-elle en regardant les deux femmes qui souriaient**

\- C'est pas vrais !

\- Si c'est vrais !

\- Pas vrais !

\- Vrais !

\- Pas vrais !

\- Vrais !

\- Pas …

\- Les filles ! **Intervenu Henriette.** C'est l'heure du dessert !

 **Caroline et Sara affichèrent un air coupable faisant les lever les yeux à leur mère et faisant sourire Heather. Les deux femmes allèrent rejoindre leurs époux alors que Caroline et Sara resserrèrent leur étreinte l'une envers l'autre avant de les rejoindre.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Bien, je vous remercie, je ne vous retiens pas plus. Passez une bonne nuit et à bientôt ! **Termina Dumbledore**

 **Les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir. Remus prit sa cape et la passa autour de ses épaules quand un rire attira son attention mais n'y prêta pas attention et partit afin de retrouver les lycanthropes et passer cette pleine lune.**

 **Du coté du trio, Hermione et Harry étaient mort de rire de voir leur ami faire la tête car il allait passer la nuit avec Maugrey dit Fol'Oeil.**

\- Allé Seth fais pas la tête, c'est juste pour une nuit ! **Le rassura Gabrielle**

\- Mouais, ça te vas bien de dire ça, tu sera avec Chris quand ce sera votre tour !

\- Ne ne dis pas que tu as toujours peur de Fol'Oeil ? **Ricana Harry**

\- Non … **bégaya Ron**

\- A d'autre mon vieux, on se te connais ! Tu peux rien nous cacher !

\- Oh fermez là !

\- STONE ! **Cria Maugrey**

\- J'vous laisse ! **Sursauta-t-il**

 **Ron partit rejoindre son binôme sous les rires de sa petite amie et de son meilleur ami.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Dans le salon régnai un silence pesant entre les deux sœurs. Dans la maison on pouvait entendre des rires d'enfants entrain de jouer sous la surveillance du chef de famille.**

 **Andromeda et Narcissa se faisaient face sans que l'une ou l'autre ne prennent la parole afin de commencer une conversation. Leur rapport avait été bien rompu trop violemment quand Andromeda avait annoncer son prochain mariage avec un né-moldu.**

 **La femme se souvenait encore des paroles blessantes de ses parents : _« tu déshonore la famille Andromeda ! »_ avait crié son père, _« épouser un né-moldu la belle affaire ! »_ avait alors juré Bellatrix l'aînée des trois sœurs, _« tu ose te soumettre à un rang inférieur à celui qu'obtient la famille Black depuis plusieurs générations ! »_ avait ajoutée sa mère, _« tu me dégoutte Meda ! »_ avait simplement dit Narcissa. Entendre à nouveau ses paroles blessantes serra le cœur de madame Tonks mais elle ne dit rien comme, elle n'avait rien dit quelques années plus tôt vu qu'elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part de ses parents et de ses sœurs. **

**Pour la benjamine de la famille, quand elle était réellement dans la capacité de comprendre qu'elle ne reverrai plus jamais sa sœur comme autrefois, elle avait refoulé des sentiments contradictoire afin de ne pas subir comme son aînée les fourbes de sa famille. Elle avait bien trop peur de ses parents et de sa grande sœur Bellatrix pour avoir le courage de s'opposer à eux. Mais depuis son mariage avec Lucius, elle avait changée et sa peur s'envolait de plus en plus au point d'être maintenant capable de les affronter un beau-jour … mais elle ne voulait pas le faire seule. Elle avait besoin d'un soutient qui lui avait manquée depuis plusieurs années.**

 **Durant leur enfance, Narcissa et Andromeda étaient très proche, elles avaient parfois un lien qui était très solide au grand dam de leur sœur aînée. Quand la benjamine avait rejoint à son tour Poudlard, Andromeda avait priée Merlin qu'elle se retrouve dans la maison des Serdaigle tout comme elle mais le sort à voulut qu'elle aille à Serpentard. Durant les premières années, Andromeda se jurait de toujours être là pour sa sœur mais plus les mois passaient plus Narcissa avait la même façon de pensée que Bellatrix ce qui avait déjà creusé le fossé qui les sépare. Et se fossé s'était encore plus agrandit quand Andromeda avait décide d'épouser Ted.**

\- Bon, je n'ai pas toute la soirée et toi non plus, alors je voudrai savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement ? **Commença Andromeda épuisée du silence de sa sœur**

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, je suis venu m'excuser pour tous ce que j'ai pu dire mais …

\- Mais quoi ? Tu est bien trop fière pour me le dire franchement ? Narcissa si tu es ici pour te moquer de moi, alors je pense que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ! Tu es libre de t'en allée ! Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux et si cela à beaucoup d'importance pour toi, je ne dirai à personne que tu es venu ici avec Drago !

\- Je me fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres !

\- Tien donc, c'est nouveau ça !

\- Meda s'il te plaît !

 **En entendant son ancien surnom, Andromeda se figea, il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'appelait ainsi. Intérieurement, cela lui faisait plaisir mais aussi la surprenait.**

\- Tu as cessée de m'appeler ainsi depuis que je suis partis !

\- Je sais !

 **Silence !**

\- Narcissa que fais-tu ici ? Je te connais, tu es la car tu as sûrement besoin de quelque chose !

 **Narcissa tenta se réunir son courage entre ses mains et regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux.**

\- Je sais qu'il existe une organisation qui se bat contre Tu-Sais-Qui, je … je voudrai en faire partie également !

 **Andromeda pouvait s'attendre à tous sauf à ça ! Sa sœur voulait être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Alors que tout comme elle, Narcissa avait été élevée dans une famille qui pratique la magie noir. Que se passait-il dans sa vie pour qu'elle se batte pour des idéaux qui sont si différents de ceux de leur famille ou bien de son époux ?**

\- Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? **Questionna Andromeda soucieuse**

\- Parce que je me rends compte que la soi-disant vie que veut nous offrir le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas aussi idyllique que cela ! Et je ne souhaite pas que Drago soit entraîné malgré lui dedans ! Je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit adepte de la magie noir comme nous avons été adepte toi et moi. Je veux m'assurer que mon fils puisse grandir dans un monde meilleur ! Comme toi pour ta fille car je suis certaine que c'est pour cela que tu te bat également contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux protéger mon fils de ce que cet homme est capable de faire !

\- Qu'en pense Lucius ?

\- Rien ! Car il ne sait rien ! Pour lui être dans les rang du Seigneur des Ténèbres est un atout pour les sang purs, au début je dois avouer que je le pensais également mais plus les jours passent plus je me rends compte que ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginée. Commettre des actes abominables ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite !

\- Et qui me dis que ce que tu répond est vrais ? Qui me dis que tu n'est pas sous le sortilège de l'Impérium ou bien que tu es en mission pour connaître les membres de l'Ordre ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire pour le moment, moi-même je serai dans le même état que toi ! Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas un mangemort contrairement à Bellatrix. Je n'ai pas la marque sur mon bras !

 **Aussitôt, Narcissa releva ses manches et dévoila ses avant bras que Andromeda examina avec attention.**

\- Et puis, je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commencent à devenir soupçonneux envers l'un de ses sbires ! Je pourrai donc vous servir d'espion, en vous donnant des informations que Lucius me donnent puisqu'il est l'un des leurs ! **Proposa Narcissa**

\- Lucius ? Un mangemort ?

\- Oui, depuis quelques temps déjà !

\- Envers qui Tu-Sais-Qui devient soupçonneux ?

\- Rogue ! Car il est apparemment un espion pour lui !

\- Donc il joue un double jeu ! **Se dit Andromeda**

\- Comment ça ?

\- Severus à rejoint nos rangs peu avant l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, et sa mission est de nous fournir des informations sur les agissements de Voldemort ! Comme par exemple l'évasion des prisonnier d'Azkaban !

\- Alors il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et Rogue que Voldemort ne fait plus autant confiance à Rogue qu'auparavant ! **Dit Narcissa.** Et tu dévrais soumettre ta maison sous le sortilège du Fidélitas, je ne veux pas que Bellatrix ou autres mangemort viennent vous faire du mal !

\- On ira Dumbledore ensemble alors pour l'en informer de ta requête !

 **Puis comme dans un souvenir d'antan, Andromeda alla prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Narcissa lui répondit à cette étreinte en ayant les larmes aux yeux.**

\- Et sache que tu es toute pardonnée, si tu as besoin d'aide je serai la pour toi petite sœur ! Je ne laisserai pas des salopards te faire du mal ou faire du mal à mon neveu !

 **Cette fois-ci Narcissa Malfoy ne retient pas ses larmes.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Ce fut un frisson qui la réveilla. Elle ouvra les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se réveillait avec la même vue : les toiles de la tente entrain de trembler à cause du vent. Malgré que le printemps soit présent, il faisait énormément froids.**

 **Elle décida donc de se lever tout en passant sa veste la plus chaude et d'engouffrer ses bottes au pieds. Puis elle alla rejoindre la personne qui était chargée de faire le guet durant la nuit. Elle alla donc dehors où elle vit ses deux compagnons de voyage, ce qui la surprit beaucoup. Elle entendit donc aussi des sorts s'échouer sur un tronc d'arbre ou reposait une bague. Intriguée, elle s'approcha en resserrant les pans de sa veste.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **Demanda Lily**

\- On utilise tous les sort de destructions pour détruire ce machin ! **Répondit Sirius, baguette rivée vers la bague.** Rien ne marche même le sort de Confrigo !

\- Et quand on entends par rien, on entends par même les sortilèges qu'un Auror peut utiliser face à un ennemi ! **Ajouta Damian.** Mais il n'y a rien à faire, je vais préparer une petit déjeuner après nous pourrons nous mettre en route !

\- Depuis quand dirigez-vous les opérations ? **Fit Sirius durement**

 **Damian le regarda avant de partir en direction de la tente. Lily n'en pouvait plus de la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils ne cessait de donner joutes verbales sans aucune gêne. Plusieurs fois, elle avait dû les interrompre afin que cela n'en vienne pas aux mains.**

 **Sirius prit la bague et la passa à son annuaire droit.**

\- Pourquoi tu es si dur avec Damian ? Il veut simplement nous aider !

\- Tu pourras me dire tous ce que tu veux Lily mais je ne lui fais confiance ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais il te fais du rentre dedans … comme James quand nous étions à Poudlard !

\- C'est impossible, il sait que je suis mariée

\- Peut-être mais il continue à te faire des avances et toi … tu ne fais rien pour le repousser ! A croire que tu te laisse prendre à son jeu !

\- C'est horrible ce que tu dis ! **Lui reprocha-t-elle**

\- C'est la pure vérité ! Je te demande qu'une chose Lily, c'est de faire attention si tu te retrouve seule avec lui !

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je me retrouve seule avec lui ?

\- Je ne le souhaite pas mais j'ai bien remarqué que quand tu fais tes tours de garde, il veille tard afin de parler avec toi ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout, je trouve que c'est un manque de respect envers James ! En vous voyant tous les deux j'ai l'impression que ça te plaît de te voir tourner autour de toi …

\- Sirius …

\- Mais si tu veux que ça continue vas-y ne te gêne pas !

 **Le jeune homme partit en direction de la tente quand la jeune femme le retint par la bras.**

\- Enlève le !

\- De quoi ?

\- Retire cet Horcruxe de ton doigt tu l'as porté toute la journée hier, si ce n'était pas le cas tu ne dirai pas toute ces choses aussi grotesque !

 **Sirius retira la bague et la donna à son amie, l'effet est immédiat et se sentit plus léger mais les paroles qu'il avait prononcer n'était pas dû à cause de la bague mais c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. La bague ayant juste aider à dire ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui sincèrement.**

\- Ça va mieux ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Oui, mais ce que je viens de te dire est ce que je pense réellement ! Met des barrières avec ce type Lily, il ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance !

 **Puis il reprit le chemin de la tente en laissant la jeune femme troublée. Il est vrais qu'elle avait laissée le jeune Auror entrer dans son cercle intime en lui racontant des anecdotes sur sa vie … comme elle le faisait avec James. Elle avait remarquée, qu'il tentait de la charmer afin qu'il puisse obtenir plus qu'une simple amitié. Elle savait qu'elle devrait mettre des distances avec Damian mais elle n'y arrivait pas ! Le jeune homme lui permettait parfois de la faire penser à autre chose qu'à cette simple chasse aux Horcruxes et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle retrouvait une certaine sécurité avec lui et cela lui redonnait confiance en elle afin de trouver ces objets. Elle aurait tant aimée que James soit à la place de Damian mais cela n'était pas le cas !**

 **Elle alla donc les rejoindre dans la tente afin de prendre son café et qu'ils puissent se remettre en route. Depuis le manoir, ils n'avaient rien trouvé et cela mettait les nerfs à vif pour les trois voyageurs.**

 **Après avoir récupérés la tente, ils transplanèrent dans un autre endroit mais cette fois-ci, ils se trouvèrent dans un parc vide. Puis ils virent plusieurs personnes aller et venir et qui ne leur prêtaient même pas attention. Damian et Lily regardèrent tout autour d'eux afin de connaître leur nouvel emplacement.**

\- Où sommes-nous ? **Demanda Lily**

\- Devant l'Orpheliat Wool, la où à vécut Vous-Savez-Qui durant son enfance. **Répondit Sirius.** Ça m'est venu cette nuit pendant mon tour de garde, si cet endroit à une grande importance pour lui alors je pense que nous pouvons trouver un indice ou bien un indice sur l'emplacement du prochain Horcruxe !

\- C'est sûr qu'un orphelinat vous marque à tous jamais ! **Dit Damian**

\- Pourquoi vous savez ce que l'on peut ressentir peut-être ? **Dit Sirius ironiquement**

\- Non mais je peux imaginer ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de parents ! **Répondit le jeune Auror**

 **Lily souffla et avança afin de leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient d'autre chats à fouetter. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et fit face à la réceptionniste, qui semblait travailler ici depuis plusieurs années.**

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je souhaiterai avoir quelques informations concernant l'un de vos anciens pensionnaires. **Débuta-t-elle**

\- Le nom du pensionnaire ? **Dit la réceptionniste sans lui accorder un regard**

\- Tom Jedusor ! **Répondit la jeune femme rousse**

 **En entendant le nom, la réceptionniste levant son visage et fit face au trio. Lily comprit dés lors que cette vieille femme avait dû connaître le jeune homme qu'était Voldemort.**

\- Que voulez-vous savoir sur Tom ?

\- Eh bien … il s'avère qu'il … est notre père. Il décédé récemment et nous a pratiquement jamais parler de son enfance. Nous étant bien curieux nous souhaitons en savoir d'avantage ! **Inventa Lily alors que les deux jeunes hommes eurent un sursaut de peur**

\- Si il y a bien une chose que je me souviens concernant Tom, c'est qu'il était un enfant solitaire et qui ne parlait jamais ! **Dit-elle en se levant pour ranger des dossiers.** Il ne jouait jamais avec les autres enfants et parfois, durant les nuits il lui arrivait de parler une autre langue inconnu de nos jours. Un jour durant la recréation, il a effrayer ses camarades avec un lapin qui appartenait à un autre pensionnaire sans aucune cordes ou autre objet pour le faire. **Dit-elle en leur faisant face à nouveau.** Nous avons également comprit ce jour la qu'il volait ses camarades. Puis un beau jour, un homme est venu le voir. Quand la visite fut terminée, Tom semblait presque heureux de cette visite !

\- Vous souvenez-vous du nom de l'homme qui est venu le voir ? **Demanda Sirius**

\- Un nom pas courant donc je n'ai pas prit d'importance mais je me souviens qu'il était professeur. Nous avons donc comprit que Tom allait dans un école assez loin pour suivre un scolarité. Il venait le chercher début septembre et le ramenait fin juin, et ce durant sept ans.

\- Pouvons-nous aller voir son ancienne chambre ? **Questionna Lily**

\- Si vous voulez ! Mais il n'y avait quasiment rien. Patienter quelques minutes je vais demander à ce que l'on vous amène le cartons avec le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et qu'il a laissé quand il est partit à ses dix-sept ans.

 **La réceptionniste s'éloigna donc du trio afin de téléphoner à l'une de ces collègues. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Damian regardèrent Lily en attendant des explications.**

\- Les enfants de Tom Jedusor ? Non mais vous êtes malade ? **Lui dit Damian**

\- Nous sommes dans le monde moldu et à ce que vous me prouviez le contraire, vous n'y connaissez rien ! Et puis c'était la seule excuse crédible que j'avais en stock ! Alors laissez moi faire point barre ! **Leur répondit-elle**

 **La veille femme arriva et leur fit signe de la suivre.**

\- Comment se fait-il que notre père soit arrivé dans cet orphelinat ?

\- Le soir du nouvel an, une femme est venu en frappant à notre porte. L'ancienne directrice était une surveillante à l'époque, elle lui donc ouvert. La seule chose que cette femme ait dite, c'est que son bébé allait naître et qu'il fallait qu'on l'aide. Toutes les infirmières de l'époque l'ont donc aider à accoucher et elle mit au monde votre père mais elle décède une heure plus tard après avoir dit qu'elle voulait que son fils se nomme Tom Elvis Jedusor ! N'ayant aucune informations sur sa famille maternelle et paternelle, elles étaient donc obligées de garder l'enfant ici jusqu'à un couple viennent pour l'adopter mais ce n'est jamais arrivé.

 **Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre et la réceptionniste ouvrit. Un petit garçon se leva et leur fit face.**

\- Théodore peux-tu nous laisser ta chambre quelques minutes ? **Demanda la vieille femme.** Tu peux allé à la bibliothèque pour travailler !

 **Le petit garçon prit ses devoir et partit après avoir saluer les visiteurs.**

\- Je vous en prie entrez !

 **Lily entra la première et dés qu'elle fit un pas dans la chambre, elle sentit de la magie noir émaner de la pièce. Elle se demanda qu'elle sorte de magie il devait utiliser durant son enfance dans cette pièce. Elle regarda chaque recoin avec attention comme Sirius et Damian.**

 **Puis la jeune femme remarqua une photo. Elle représentait des vagues qui s'échouaient contre le bas d'une ou des falaises. Pendant quelques seconde, la jeune femme cru voir les vagues bouger mais quand elle cligna des yeux, elle vit simplement une photo moldu.**

 **Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, Sirius l'appela …**

\- Lily tout vas bien ?

\- Oui … oui ! Dite moi qu'est-ce cet endroit ? **Dit-elle en montrant la photo**

\- Il s'agit de la caverne qui se trouve aux côtes de l'Angleterre. Il y fait un temps impossible pour y faire un randonnée étant donnée qu'il y a toujours du vents et de la pluie. A plusieurs mètres s'y trouve un village. La première fois que nous y sommes allée, Tom devait avoir quinze ou seize ans et c'était la première fois que je voyait sourire. Il disait que si il sourit c'était pour la beauté du lieu et que si jamais il avait le choix, il aimerai mourir la-bas !

\- Cet endroit me dit quelque chose en effet ! **Dit Damian en attirant l'attention de ses deux compagnons de voyage.** Bien je pense nous vous avons assez déranger. Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil et des informations concernant notre père.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas reprendre ses affaires ?

\- Si, si nous allons les prendre ! **Répondit Sirius**

 **Ils allèrent récupérer le carton et remercièrent encore une fois la réceptionniste avant de partir dans un coin sombre afin de transplaner.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Eh bien, il me semble que madame Alice Londubat peut rentrer chez elle. **Annonça le médicomage joyeusement**

\- C'est vrais ? **Questionna Augusta les larmes aux yeux**

\- Oui, mais afin de pouvoir contrôler à nouveau ses progrès, je vous demanderai de revenir au moins trois fois par mois pour commencer puis nous diminuerons les visite au fur et à mesure. Ainsi cela donnera l'occasion que votre belle-fille et vous puissiez venir voir votre fils avec elle et son enfant. Cependant, je vous demanderai de l'empêcher de revenir dans la maison qu'elle occupait quand ils sont subit les nombreux Doloris

\- Il en va de soi, jamais je voudrai y retourner moi-même. Par Merlin heureusement que nous avons déménagés. Oh docteur merci ! Merci !

 **Augusta Londubat alla prendre le médecin dans ses bras en pleure. Puis elle alla rejoindre sa petit famille qui avait la visite de leur amis : Remus et Caroline. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit les jeunes gens sourire face à un Neville complètement hypnotisé par le ventre rond de Caroline. Il posait et reposait ses petites mains sur le ventre de la future maman.**

 **Quand Remus la vit dans l'encadrement de la porte en pleure, il se leva et lui demanda.**

\- Madame Londubat tout va bien ?

 **Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle inquiet. Elle ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortit de sa bouche et s'avança vers eux.**

\- Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas mes enfants. C'est juste que je reviens de mon entretient avec le médicomage et il m'a annoncé que Alice à l'autorisation de revenir à la maison !

 **En entendant ces mots, Alice se leva et alla vers sa belle-mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. Neville ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait monta sur le lit de son papa, avec l'aide de Remus souriant, qui le prit dans ses bras.**

\- C … c'est v … vrais ? **Demanda la jeune femme**

\- Oui, mais nous devrons revenir au moins trois fois par mois pour des contrôles et au fur et à mesure les visites diminuerons. **Lui assura Augusta**

\- F...Franck ?

 **A l'évocation de son prénom, le jeune homme releva la tête en attendant la réponse de sa mère. Il espérait que pour lui aussi, il y aurait une bonne nouvelle mais d'un coté, il sentait que ce ne sera pas le cas puisque que contrairement à son épouse, il faisait très peu de progrès.**

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri, moi-même je voudrais que tu puisse revenir à la maison avec ton épouse et ton fils mais le médicomage voudrait te garder encore quelques temps. Mais on viendra te voir c'est promit ! **Répondit Augusta à son fils.** Je veillerai sur Alice et Neville ne t'en fais dont pas ! Pense à ta guérison et ainsi tu pourras toi aussi revenir à la maison.

 **Franck comprit à moitié ce que venait de lui dire sa mère mais il comprit qu'il ne rentrerai pas mais qu'il aura tout de même la visite de sa petite famille. Remus et Caroline lui promirent d'en faire tout autant et aussi de les aider dans leur progrès à tous les deux.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent, la seule chose qu'ils ressentirent c'est un vent gigantesque qui faillit leur faire perdre l'équilibre. Ils tentèrent de forcer leur jambes à ne plus bouger afin de regarder devant eux. Devant leurs yeux, se trouvaient une falaise où en son centre il y avait une entrée.**

 **Ils avaient chercher le véritable emplacement depuis des jours mais ils n'avaient aboutit à rien. Puis ce fut sous une idée saugrenu de Lily qui disait qu'il fallait regarder où se trouvait l'entrée en étant dos à l'océan.**

\- Super maintenant comment faisons nous pour y accéder ? **Demanda Damian**

 **Sirius sembla réfléchir avant d'avoir une idée mais il ne souhaitait pas faire prendre des risque inutiles alors il dit …**

\- Je vais transplaner, si c'est possible, je vous envois un patronus et vous pourrez me rejoindre.

\- Sirius c'est trop risquer ! C'est trop loin ! **Lui dit Lily**

\- C'est vrais mais il faut tenter sinon on arrivera à rien ! Attendez ici !

 **Avant que Damian ou Lily ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, il transplana. Elle resta donc immobile en attendant que Sirius envois son patronus mais ce ne fut pas de même pour Damian.**

\- Il faut y aller !

\- Non, Sirius à dit qu'il nous enverrai son patronus quand la voie sera libre !

\- Mais votre ami est fou Lily ! Nous sommes plus en danger sur ce rocher que sur les falaises !

\- Attendons son patronus !

\- Mais …

 **Au même moment, un patronus en forme de chien fit son apparition. Les deux jeunes gens comprirent alors qu'ils pouvaient transplaner. Damian prit Lily dans ses bras et ensemble ils transplanèrent.**

 **Quand ils furent devant Sirius, le jeune homme les regarda en haussant les sourcils face à l'étreint qu'ils se donnaient. Aussitôt Lily se dégagea de ses bras et regarda la caverne.**

\- C'est ici ?

\- Oui, je sens beaucoup de magie noir en ces lieux ! **Répondit Sirius**

\- Monsieur Black vous auriez dû me laisser y allé ! **Intervenu Damian**

\- Que cela aurait été vous ou moi, cela aura été la même chose ! Nous nous trouvons bien dans l'endroit où se cache le prochain Horcruxe ! **Répondit Sirius**

\- Je pense que vous devriez commencer à me faire confiance un minimum Black ! Vous pensez que je suis aveugle ? Eh bien vous vous leurrez ! Je vois bien que vous êtes méfiant envers moi ! Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien mais si je n'étais pas la vous aurez été dans de beaux draps !

\- Vous avez raison ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous ! Heureux de savoir que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que je le prétends. Et puis sachez qu'avec ou sans vous, nous aurions pu avoir le même résultats que maintenant.

\- Ah bon ? Alors j'ai un petite question à vous poser ! Trouver les Horcruxes d'accord vous semblez savoir ce que vous faites mais savez comment les détruire ? Nous sommes sur le point de découvrir un second Horcruxes et pourtant ni Lily ni vous savez comment les détruire !

\- On les détruira quand nous les aurons retrouver et quand nous irions voir Dumbledore une fois notre tâche terminée !

\- Messieurs … **tenta Lily**

\- C'est une bonne suggestion mais vous vous voyez vous balader avec deux objets qui contiennent une forte magie noir à travers le pays ? Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui autant trouver une solution maintenant ! **Dit Damian d'un air arrogant.**

\- …

\- Vous savez tous les deux que j'ai raison ! Nous devrions trouver un moyen de détruire ces trucks pour de bon ! **Ajouta-t-il en souriant**

 **Ce sourire fut de trop pour Sirius qui lui colla un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du jeune Auror. Seulement Damian se releva et en lui donna un également. Lily essayait tant bien que mal de les arrêter mais c'était en vain. Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle prit sa baguette et lança …**

\- Incarcerem !

 **Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes furent ligotés avec sa aucun moyen de bouger ou bien de se débattre. Ils se trouvèrent face à Lily en colère de leurs agissements.**

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? Vous vous comportez comme deux enfants qui sont incapable de rester sérieux plus de deux minutes ! Nous sommes en mission pour l'Ordre et la seule chose que j'entends depuis des mois sont des joutes peu glorieuses que vous vous lancer l'un envers l'autre. Dumbledore serai déçut de votre comportement à tous les deux en plus de Zachary, Remus Caroline et James ! **Dit-elle insistant sur le prénom de son époux en regardant Sirius.** A partir de maintenant vous allez vous calmer sinon je vous jure que je vous le ferai payer ! Pendant que nous sommes ici et que je vous regarde vous battre pour des broutilles, nos amis sont peut-être entrain de se battre et mon fils est peut-être en danger de mort avec les jours qui ont passés. Donc à partir du moment où je vous relâcherai, je ne veux plus vous entendre vous lancer des paroles désobligeante sinon vous aurez à faire à moi et je ne serai pas tendre ! Sirius tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable !

 **Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent stupéfait et surtout honteux de leur réaction. Sirius peut revoir la Lily avec son caractère volcanique qu'il avait connu à Poudlard et celui le fit sourire intérieurement tandis que Damian eut peur de voir une si jolie femme avoir cette répartie énorme.**

\- Puis-je compter sur vous afin d'avancer dans notre mission ? **Demanda-t-elle**

 **Les deux jeune hommes firent un signe positif de la tête et ainsi, Lily les libéra du sortilège qu'elle leur avait lancée.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Bonjour Remus, bonjour Caroline comment allez-vous ? **Demanda Molly en leur ouvrant la porte**

\- Très bien et vous ? **Dit Remus entrant suivit de Caroline**

\- Bien merci, la varicelle de Ronald est enfin partit ! Merci beaucoup Caroline !

\- Avec plaisir. Dite moi, il est possible que je puisse utiliser vos WC ?

\- Oui bien sur, Charlie peux-tu montrer à Caroline les WC ?

\- Oui maman ! **Dis le petit garçon**

 **Caroline suivit le jeune garçon et le remercia.**

 **Remus quant à lui regarda la maîtresse de maison et lui demanda …**

\- Nous avons amenés des amis avec nous, cela ne vous dérange pas si ils restent avec nous ?

\- Non bien sur que non. Nous serons ravi de les avoir à table avec nous.

\- Merci, alors permettez moi de vous présenter, Malana, Chris, Gabrielle et Seth !

 **Les quatre nommés firent à leur tour leur entrées et aussitôt Ron se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Face à lui se trouvaient toutes sa famille au complet sauf pour Bill qui était à Poudlard.**

 **Le trio saluèrent tous les Weasley comme si rien de n'était et Molly les installa au salon afin de prendre un apéritif. Caroline vint les rejoindre et s'installa sur le fauteuil que lui montrait Arthur.**

\- Merci ! **Dit-elle**

\- Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée avec la naissance qui approche ? **Questionna Arthur**

\- M'en parlez pas ! Je suis exténuée ! **Répondit la future maman en se tenant le ventre**

\- Rassurez moi vous n'êtes pas seule chez vous ? **Demanda Molly**

\- Non, ma petite sœur est venue loger chez moi jusqu'à mon entrée pour Ste Mangouste.

\- Et la naissance est prévu pour quand ? **Demanda Hermione**

\- Fin Mai si tous ce passe bien

\- Laissez moi donc vous donner des conseils …

 **Aussitôt, Molly donna des conseils à Caroline qui les écouta attentivement. Remus, Arthur et Malana parlèrent de l'Ordre alors que Hermione écoute d'une oreille la conversation sur l'Ordre et Harry sur la prochain naissance de Caroline quand ce sera celle de son propre enfant. Alors que Ron regarda tout autour de lui. Cette maison dans laquelle avait grandit était comme dans ses souvenirs malgré qu'elle ait subit un incendie lors du Noël de leur sixième années. Il vit que la grande horloge où il y avait sa photo et celles de ses frères et sœur y était installée près de la cheminé, le tricot de sa mère toujours sur le fauteuil près d'une fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin et les escaliers à coté de l'entrée afin d'accéder dans les nombreuses chambres de cette nombreuse famille dans laquelle il est né.**

 **Étrangement, il sentit au plus profond de lui une gêne comme si il y avait quelque chose qui ne devait pas être la ! Il regarda donc chaque meuble qui était pourtant à sa place, alors il regarda ses frères, lui-même et sa sœur. Cela lui fit bizarre de se voir en étant petit. Il les regarda donc attentivement : Percy était en pleine lecture, Ginny dans son parc avec le petit Ronald, George entrain de jouer avec des voitures en compagnie de son jumeau Fred … Fred un frère qui lui manquait beaucoup ! Il ne saurait énumérer le nombres de bêtises dont il était témoin ou bien membre. Il est certain qu'il adorait tous ses frères mais les jumeaux étaient ceux dont Ron avait énormément de bon souvenirs. Il réalisa à nouveau que dans son espace temps, Fred n'était plus et qu'il n'y avait plus autant de blagues qu'avant. Fred Weasley un prénom qui errait dans cette chaleureuse maison et qui pourtant était bien vivant dans ce temps-ci.**

 **Une fois qu'il eut terminé de penser à son défunt frère, il regarda le dernier des frères, Charlie était à côté de Percy entrain de jouer avec un animal. Un animal de petite taille, un animal ressemblant à … un rat !**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Une fois les deux jeunes hommes libérés du sort de Lily, ils se levèrent et allèrent la rejoindre.**

\- Bon voyez-vous quelque chose ressemblant à un Horcruxes ? **Demanda Damian**

\- Pas vraiment, il y a de la roche partout ce qui rends les recherches difficile ! **Répondit Sirius.** Par contre … je me demande si comme moi vous voyez une arcade ?

\- Une arcade ? **Répéta Lily**

\- Oui regarde !

 **Il montra les roches qui semblait former une immense arcade. Lily s'approcha afin de l'examiner de plus près. Elle plissa les yeux et lut …**

\- « Le sorcier doit s'affaiblir avant d'entrer en versant son sang ». C'est l'entrée de l'endroit où se trouve le prochain Horcruxes, mais il faut y verser son sang !

\- Je vais le faire ! **Dit Damian**

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là ! **Dit-elle**

\- Je pense que si ! Vaut que ce soit moi que vous deux. Cette mission vous la faites pour des raisons personnels donc je pense que ce serai plus important que ce soit vous qui alliez chercher l'Horcruxe ensemble. Et puis, je pourrai faire le guets en cas de danger !

 **Sirius et Lily se regardèrent avant de se laisser convaincre par les arguments du jeune Auror. Alors Damian sortit un vieux couteau suisse et se fit une plaie dans la main droite avant de toucher l'arcade.**

 **Ainsi l'arcade se brisa et fit apparaître une entrée. Les deux anciens Gryffondor firent un Lumos afin de pouvoir y accéder avec de la lumière vu que l'endroit était sombre et froids. Sirisu lança une étincelle et ils purent voir une petite île au milieu d'un lac d'eau douce.**

\- Il y a une île, il suffit de transplaner jusque la ! **Dit-il**

 **Il tenta donc de transplaner mais rien ne se passa. Il sentit alors une espèce de barrière qui empêchait les moyens de transplaner.**

\- Sirius t'es toujours là ! **Dit la jeune femme**

\- J'y arrive pas !

\- Alors comment allons-nous nous y rendre sur cette petit île ?

 **Le jeune homme avança doucement afin de ne pas tomber et s'approcha au bord du lac.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si on ne peut pas transplaner alors il y a toujours un moyen d'y aller. Voldemort à dû mettre un moyen de transport !

 **Il tendit son bras libre et appela intérieurement le seul moyen de rejoindre cet îlot. Aussitôt il eut une chaîne qui sortit de l'eau et Sirius l'attrapa au passage. Il tira dessus et au beau milieu du lac émergea une embarcation qui s'approcha d'eux à force d'être tirer par l'ancien Gryffondor.**

 **Quand le petit canot fut au bord, Sirius se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit …**

\- Si madame Potter veuille bien prendre la peine de s'installer à bords !

 **Lily monta dans le canot suivit de Sirius et l'embarcation de mit en route seule vers la petite île.**

\- Lily je voudrai m'excuser pour mon attitude tout à l'heure !

\- Ce n'est rien mais il faut que vous mettez tous les deux de l'eau dans votre vin sinon on y arrivera jamais !

\- De l'eau dans quoi ? **Grimaça Sirius**

\- Une expression moldue !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **En voyant l'animal, Ron se figea et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il resta ainsi durant plusieurs minutes sans que personne ne puisse s'en rendre compte.**

 **Il avait oublié que Peter vivait dans sa famille sous sa forme d'animagus et il était recherché par tous les Aurors du pays. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Combien d'informations il pourrai donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres en vivant ici ? Il se leva et alla vers les enfants.**

\- Bonjour ... Charlie c'est ça ? **Demanda-t-il**

\- Oui ! **Répondit le petit garçon**

\- C'est un beau rat que tu as la !

\- C'est Croûtard, c'est un cadeau que mon père m'a offert !

\- C'est un rat des champs non ? Il commence à se faire vieux !

\- Oh je ne trouve pas ! J'espère seulement qu'il tiendra assez longtemps quand j'irai moi même à Poudlard ! Mes frères et particulièrement Ronald l'aime beaucoup … il fait partie de la famille !

 **Ron afficha un sourire contrarié mais le petit garçon qu'est son frère aîné ne s'en formalisa pas.**

 **Voyant que le jeune homme s'était éloigné, Remus se leva à son tour afin de discuter avec lui puisque Seth n'avait pas bronché un seul mot depuis leur arrivée. Il s'approcha donc du jeune homme qui était accroupis devant Charlie.**

\- Eh bien, eh bien … vous semblez avoir une grande conversation ! **Dit le lycanthrope**

\- On parlait de mon rat m'sieur ! **Répondit le jeune garçon**

\- Ton rat ?

\- Oui regardez, c'est Croûtard !

 **Charlie leva son animal afin que Remus puisse le voir.**

 **En voyant l'homme en face de lui, Peter se mit à bouger furieusement à la grande incompréhension de son jeune maître.**

 **Quand Remus vit l'animal qui lui semblait familier, le prit afin de le calmer mais l'animal de mit à bouger encore plus. Aussitôt Remus reconnu l'aspect de Peter sous sa forme d'animagus et le laissa tomber à terre. Il brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui !**

\- Mais que faites-vous ? Croûtard ! **Cria Charlie**

 **Les adultes en entendant le cris du petit garçon se levèrent et s'approchèrent. Remus tenta de coincé l'animal afin de lui faire rendre son aspect normal. Charlie voulant récupéré son animal fut retenu par Ron qui l'attrapa à la volée.**

 **Quand Peter fut coincer contre un coin de mur se mit à trembler. Quand son ancien ami lança le sortilège, Peter se mit à courir et passa sous les jambes du Lycanthrope. Quand il s'apprêta à passer dans un troue, Caroline brandit elle aussi sa baguette et lança le sort qui toucha l'animal qui reprenait sa véritable forme.**

 **Devant tous le rat de Charlie avait laissé place à un jeune homme qui avait quelque bourrelés ci et là. Il se tourna et fit face à ses deux anciens amis.**

 **Harry voyant le traite qui avait tué ses parents prit sa baguette mais ne put la brandir car Hermione venait de l'en empêcher afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.**

 **Peter apeurée fit ce qu'il a toujours fait …**

\- Remus … Caroline … mes chers vieux amis !

 **Il tenta de fuir mais Ron lâcha son frère et lui barra la route. Alors le jeune homme prit sa baguette et lança un sort en direction de Remus qui contre attaqua.**

 **Molly et Arthur prirent leurs enfants afin de les mettre à l'abri des sorts, Hermione s'occupa de Caroline tandis qu'Harry et Ron donnait un coup de main au lycanthrope.**

 **Des Expelliarmus et des Stupéfix s'échouèrent dans toute la maison. Peter se tourna vers Ron et l'attaqua, mais le jeune homme qui avait ses réflexes d'Auror contra le sort et lança lui aussi des sortilèges afin de désarmer le mangemort. Seul Harry restait en retrait afin de protéger les sorciers qui se trouvaient derrière lui.**

 **Par un moment d'inattention, Peter se vit se faire désarmé par Ron alors que Remus pour l'empêcher de courir et prendre la fuite lança un …**

\- Diffindo !

 **Aussitôt le mangemort fut propulser à l'extérieur en criant de douleur. Des entailles firent leur apparition sur son corps et en firent ressortir du sang. Mais Peter sentit une douleur encore plus forte et regarda ses mains. Sur l'une d'elle, manquait un doigt. Il cria encore plus de douleur et tenta de se relever et se fuir. Une fois sur ses jambes, il vit Remus, Seth, Chris et Arthur venir dehors alors, il prit ses jambes à son cou en refoulant sa propre douleur.**

 **Au moment où Remus allait lui lancer le sortilège d'immobilisation, il transplana en faisant apparaître de la fumée noir.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **En arrivant sur la petite île, Lily et Sirius grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet et virent une basque avec une sorte de coupelle en cristal. Ils regardèrent le contenu de la basque et virent un étrange liquide ! Du coin de l'oeil, Lily vit le patronus en forme de Cerf apparaître devant elle comme si il veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de danger. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit qu'ils touchaient au but.**

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir boire ce truck ? **Fit Sirius dégoutté**

\- Je pense que si, si l'Horcruxe se trouve à l'intérieur, ça m'étonnerai que Voldemort ait laissé cet objet dans cette eau avec facilité !

\- Bon très bien, puisqu'il le faut … **dit-il en prenant la coupelle**

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras**

\- Eh bien, je vais boire cette eau !

\- Non laisse moi la boire !

\- Non, car si elle est ensorcelée, tu es la seule à avoir un pouvoir de persuasion puissant pour me faire continuer quelques chose que je ne veux pas faire.

\- Sirius …

\- Lily je compte sur toi pour me faire boire toute cette eau !

 **Il prit la coupelle en cristal et la remplit d'eau avant de la porter à sa bouche. Quand le liquide passa dans sa gorge, le jeune homme sentit une immense douleur envahir tous son corps et son âme. Il s'effondra en criant de douleur devant Lily qui s'accroupit à coté de lui. Elle tenta de le calmer mais rien de ce qu'elle put dire ne le fit taire dans ses hurlements. Alors elle fit la requête qu'il lui avait demandé. Et remplit la coupelle afin de le faire boire. Mais au fur et à mesure, Sirius fut de plus en plus réticent de boire cette eau qui lui faisait tant de mal. Lily le pria en lui disant que ce serai la dernière coupelle.**

\- De … l'eau ! **Dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse**

\- Tu vas en avoir mais … il faut terminer celle-ci !

\- Non …

\- Allé Sirius, une dernière coupelle et après c'est finit !

 **Elle le fit boira et alla faire un nouveau voyage ! Elle remplit une dernière fois la coupelle et la présenta à son ami qui refusa de boire à nouveau et en priant qu'il voulait une eau meilleure !**

\- C'est la dernière je te le promet !

\- Non …

\- Sirius je t'en prie ! Fais le, c'est la dernière, on touche presque à notre but pour sauver toute la communauté magique ! Je t'en supplie !

 **D'abords hésitant Sirius regarda la jeune femme qui abordais un air de désespoir et finalement ouvrit la bouche et bu la dernière coupelle. Puis il s'effondra en demandant de l'eau. Lily retourna près de la basque et vit de l'eau limpide. Avec la coupelle elle tenta de la prendre mais rien n'arriva. Puis elle regarda de plus près et vit quelque chose briller au fond. Elle y plongea sa main et attrapa un objet. Quand elle ressortit sa main elle eut dans ses mains un médaillon. Elle le rangea dans sa veste et alla donc vers l'eau du lac mais quand un de ses doigt toucha l'eau, le liquide trembla et aussitôt des Inféries firent leur apparition. Lily tenta de les repousser mais elles furent de plus en plus nombreuse. Dans sa détresse, elle appela Sirius pour qu'il lui vienne en aide mais il ne fit rien.**

 **Quand elle se sentit tomber pour allée dans l'eau, Lily se débattit afin de revenir à la surface mais les créatures l'en empêchait. Puis elle vit une immense lumière semblable à du feu jaillir de la surface. Les créatures ayant peur s'éloignèrent et Lily remonta à la surface ou elle rejoignit Sirius qui faisait apparaître le sortilège du Feudeymon. Tous les deux prirent l'embarcation qui se dirigea vers l'autre coté.**

 **En arrivant de l'autre coté du lac, Damian alla vers eux, alerté par les flammes, et aida Lily à sortir Sirius du canot et ils sortirent. Une fois à l'extérieur, Damian transplana avec Sirius dans les bras suivit de Lily quelques seconde plus tard.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Quand ils arrivèrent dans une forêt, Damian allongea Sirius à terre et tenta de le faire revenir à la raison. Lily arriva quelques secondes plus tard vint lui venir en aide.**

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe de lui, faite le sort de protection et montez la tente. **Lui dit-il**

 **La jeune femme obéit et fit le sortilège de protection dans un grand périmètre. Puis elle sortit la tente de son sac et la monta avec sa baguette. Damian prit une nouvelle fois Sirius et alla l'allonger sur un lit.**

 **Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius s'était enfin endormit grâce à une potion tranquillisante qu'avait préparée la jeune femme. Damian et elle étaient dehors afin de ne pas le déranger. La jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et lui montra le médaillon. Le jeune Auror vit que le médaillon pouvait s'ouvrir et il le fit. A l'intérieur il y avait un bout de parchemin plié plusieurs fois. Il le délia et lut …**

 _\- « Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serai mort avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ais découverts votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dés que je le pourrai. J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir qu'à l'heure que vous rencontrerez votre adversaire, vous serez de nouveau mortel. RAB »_ Qui est-ce RAB ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais apparemment ce médaillon est un faux et ce RAB à le véritable Horcruxe donc tout ceci n'as servit à rien ! **Pesta Lily furieuse.** J'ai laissée un de mes amis boire un truck comblé de magie noir pour … un faux !

\- Ce n'est pas rien Lily, grâce à ce faux, on sait à quoi ressemble le véritable Horcruxe. Maintenant reste à savoir qui le possède !

\- Alors il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! **Fit Sirius en sortant de a tente**

\- Comment tu te sens ? **Demanda Lily en se levant**

\- Mieux ! Merci à tous les deux !

 **En signe de paix, Sirius tendit le bras à Damian qui accepta la poignée de main.**

\- Faites voir à quoi ressemble le médaillon !

 **Damian lui montra l'objet et Sirius le détailla. Puis il regarda la note et en lisant les initiale il pâlit sur le coup.**

\- Oh c'est pas vrais !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Questionna Lily**

\- Je connais ce RAB !

\- Comment ? Mais d'où le connaissez-vous ?

\- C'est mon frère Régulus Arcturus Black. C'est un de ses médaillons fétiches !

\- Alors il y a bien un copie ! **Dit la jeune femme**

\- Oui mais, il y a eu un cambriolage chez mes parents peu après sa mort et d'après ce que j'ai entendu tous les bijoux ont été volés !

\- Par qui ?

\- J'en sais rien … mais je pense savoir comment le découvrir ! **Dit le jeune homme**

\- Comment ? **Questionna Damian**

\- Par l'elfe de maison qui sert la famille Black … Kreattur !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Caroline se réveilla avec une envie d'allée manger le fabuleux cake au chocolat qu'avait préparer sa mère la veille quand ses parents étaient venue manger chez elle. Elle se leva doucement et alla jusqu'à la cuisine à pas de fourmis pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur qui dormait dans a chambre d'ami depuis plusieurs jours. Elle ouvrit délicatement le placard en sortit une assiette et une fourchette. _(ndlr : oui je mange les gâteaux avec une fourchette et pas avec une cuillère, j'espère que ça ne vous choque pas ?)_ Puis elle alla prendre une part de gâteau qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail. Elle alluma une bougie à l'aide de sa baguette et dégusta son gâteau avec gourmandise. **

**Une fois rassasiée, elle posa le tous dans l'évier et retourna dans sa chambre afin de se rendormir comme elle le pouvait. Mais avec un gros ventre comme le sien c'était pas aussi simple, elle ne trouvait jamais une position confortable et dormir sur le ventre lui manquait énormément. Elle demanda comment ses amies s'en sortaient quand elles étaient presque à terme ?**

 **Quelques heures plus tard quand, elle trouva enfin les bras de Morphée, elle rêvait d'un monde en paix où Voldemort n'avais jamais existé. Elle était dans un parc sorcier avec Lily, Molly et Alice surveillant leurs enfants qui jouaient avec les petits Weasley, Arthur discutaient tranquillement avec Franck avant d'être interrompu par l'éclat de rire de James face aux chamailleries enfantines de Sirius et Remus. Et elle, elle les regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson. Quand le nourrisson se mit à pleurer, Sirius vint tout de suite à sa rencontre afin de prendre le bébé dans ses bras et embrasser Caroline sur les lèvres.**

 _\- Je m'en occupe ! **Lui dit-il**_

 **Il prit avec lui un sac à langer et changea la couche du nourrisson avant de la rhabiller et de la bercée tendrement. Sous les moqueries de leurs amis.**

 _\- Eh bien Black qui se débrouille bien avec un bébé et une couche, il est trop fort ! **S'exclama Lily**_

 _\- Hey ça veut dire quoi ça mon cœur ? **Rétorqua James**_

 _\- Cela veut dire que ton meilleur ami n'a pas attendu que son enfant ait sept mois pour lui changer une couche la première fois ! **Lui répondit-elle**_

 **James et Lily se disputèrent gentiment sous les regard amusés de leurs amis. Puis Caroline prit un verre et en voulant l'apporter à ses lèvres en renversa une grande quantité sur ses jambes.**

 **La jeune femme sentit alors un liquide froids sur ses jambes ce qui la fit frissonner mais elle pensa que cela devait être à cause de son rêve mais quand elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, elle se réveilla et alluma la lampe de chevet. Elle dégagea les couvertures et vit que son lit était effectivement mouillé. Puis elle sentit une grande douleur au ventre ce qui l'amena à le tenir en retenant un cri au fond de sa gorge.**

\- Sara … **chuchota-t-elle,** Sara ! **Appela-t-elle plus fort**

 **Mais aucune réponse ne vint.**

 _\- J'espère que tu n'as pas fais le mur !_ **Pensa-t-elle.** SARA ! **Cria-t-elle cette fois-ci**

 **Cette fois-ci sa sœur arriva en trombe dans sa chambre et en allumant toutes les lumières.**

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Passe moi ma baguette, elle … elle est sur la commode à coté de toi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux !

\- Pardon ?

\- Le bébé arrive …

 **Une autre douleur encore plus forte se fit sentir alors Caroline cria. Sara prit la baguette de sa sœur et la lui donna.**

\- Mais c'est trop tôt, tu ne devais accoucher que vers le 27 Mai !

\- Ouais mais …, **souffla-t-elle,** ta nièce en fais … qu'à sa tête ! **Grimaça-t-elle de douleur.**

 **La jeune femme prit la baguette la bougea …**

\- Ex … Expecto Patronum !

 **Aussitôt un lion argenté fit son apparition et s'approcha de Caroline.**

\- Va chercher Remus … c'est urgent !

 **Le lion disparut, Sara prépara un sac avec les affaires de sa sœur : vêtements, pyjama de rechange, chaussures, vêtement pour le bébé et une bouteille d'eau. Puis elle revint la voir.**

\- A quelle fréquence sont les contractions ?

\- Je … je dirai … 3 minutes tout au plus ! Aaaarg !

\- Inspire et expire comme maman te l'as enseignée !

\- Facile … à dire qu'à … faire !

 **Mais elle fit ce que sa jeune sœur avec bien du mal. Puis un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Sara alla voir et fut devant Remus vêtu d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt.**

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans sa chambre, le bébé arrive !

 **Remus se mit alors à courir jusqu'à la chambre de son amie et l'aida à se lever.**

\- Sara passe moi le sac s'il te plaît ! **Demanda Remus**

 **La jeune fille le lui donna et regarda sa sœur dans les bras du jeune homme.**

\- Tu es prête ? **Demanda le jeune homme**

\- Non … mais aaaarg … j'ai … pas le choix ! **Dit-elle en serrant les dents**

\- Comment allez-vous vous rendre à l'hôpital ? **Questionna Sara**

\- Je vais transplaner. Toi en attendant prévient tes parents et qu'ils viennent ici. Je viendrai vous voir quand le bébé sera né ! **Avertit Remus**

\- Transpla … quoi ?

 **Mais Sara ne put terminer sa phrase que les deux sorciers disparurent. Sous l'effet de la surprise elle resta interdite mais se reprit très vite. Elle téléphona à ses parents qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils passèrent la nuit à attendre mais Henriette sachant que cela prendra des heures ordonna que tous le monde aille se coucher.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Au même moment dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste, un bip sonore se fit entendre alertant les guérisseuses. Elles entrèrent afin de calmer l'agitation cardiaque qui augmentait de seconde en seconde. L'une d'entre elle alla prévenir un médicomage de garde qui arriva en folie dans la chambre.**

\- C'est pas vrais pas en pleine nuit !

 **Il fit un massage cardiaque au patient qui était allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital depuis plusieurs mois.**

\- Allé monsieur Potter restez avec nous !

 **Le médicomage demanda à ce que l'on apporte du matériel de réanimation moldu. Quand le chariot arriva, il posa deux bandes sur le torse du jeune homme et quand les plaques furent chargées, il les posa afin de stimuler le cœur à reprendre une agitation normale.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Remus arriva au service maternité de Ste Mangouste et aussitôt Caroline fut prise en charge. On l'installa sur une brancard avant de l'amener en salle de travail.**

\- Vous êtes le père ? **Questionna une guérisseuse**

\- Non je suis le parrain du bébé ! **Répondit le jeune homme**

\- Je suis désolé mais hormis la famille, personne ne peut entrer !

\- Ce n'est rien mais faites en sorte que ce bébé naisse en bonne santé et faite qu'il n'y ai pas de complications !

\- Nous allons faire tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir !

 **Elle partit rejoindre ses collègues tandis que Remus s'installa sur les sièges en face de la salle de travail où son amie allait donner naissance à une petite fille. Aussitôt le jeune homme se mit à réaliser qu'il est entrain de devenir parrain, Lily et James oncle et tante tout comme Alice et Franck et que Sirius était entrain de devenir père.**

 **Un père qui malgré lui manque la naissance de son premier enfant.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Il s'enfonce ! Augmentez la charge à trois cent !

\- Chargé !

\- Dégagez !

 **La charge fit sauter James sur son lit. Le jeune homme avait encore les yeux fermés et son cœur ne semblait pas reprendre une palpitation normale. Les bip résonnèrent à travers la chambre faisant la cohue dans tous le service qui voulait à tout prix le sauver.**

\- On est entrain de le perdre !

\- On a pas le choix, nous devons l'amener en salle d'opération !

 **Aussitôt l'agitation cessèrent afin de laisser passer les médicomages aller vers les blocs opératoires pour sauver le jeune patient ! Mais ils furent interrompue par un bruit qui était anormale mais surprenant qui ne présageait rien de bon en général …**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Le jeune lycanthrope fit les cents pas à travers le couloir du service. Ne pouvant plus rester tout seul, il avait envoyé un patronus à Malana pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.**

 **Elle arriva une heure plus tard et couru dans ses bras.**

\- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pus ! **Dit-elle en terminant l'étreinte.** Des nouvelles ?

\- Eh bien …

 **Il ne put répondre qu'un crie se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. Malana sursauta et regarda le jeune homme qui fit un oui de la tête !**

\- Assieds toi ! **Lui conseilla-t-elle**

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Très fais comme tu veux mais ne fais pas les cents pas car ça me rends nerveuse et à une semaine de la pleine lune je suis à fleur de peau !

\- Oh la pleine lune … j'ai oublié que c'est dans une semaine !

\- Heureusement qu'elle accouche avant alors t'imagine si elle accouchait durant la pleine lune ?

\- Non je ne veux pas imaginer !

 **Le silence s'installa entre les deux lycanthropes. Malgré lui Remus fit les cents pas ce qui rendit Malana nerveuse mais elle ne dit rien car elle imaginait l'état de son amie à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne tenu pas longtemps qu'elle se leva et l'arrêta !**

\- Arrête tu me rends nerveuse ! Parlons ...allé pose moi toutes les questions que tu souhaite ! **Lui dit-elle en l'entraînant à s'asseoir**

 **Le jeune se mit à réfléchir et quand il trouva la question qui lui brûla les lèvres depuis plusieurs semaines il osa …**

\- Comment es-tu devenu une lycanthrope ?

 **La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas cette question car c'était le sujet dont tous les loups garou n'aimait pas parler. Mais Remus était comme elle, il était un lycanthrope, il subissait ses transformation une fois par fois, il était un loup garou lors des nuits de pleines lunes.**

\- Comme tu sais cela va faire presque un an que je suis une lycanthrope. J'étais avec mes amis dans la capitale sorcière en Australie, avec mes amis étions allés dans le pub le plus réputé de la communauté magique australienne. Nous étions encore en vacances la rentrée approchait à grand pas. Avec mes amis nous avions l'habitude de faire une soirée avant de pouvoir reprendre le chemin des cours. Nous sommes donc allés au pub, nous y sommes resté plusieurs heures … jusqu'à la fermeture même ! Il était donc vers quatre heures du matin quand nous décidons finalement de rentrer chez nous. Sur le chemin j'ai vu un homme qui semblait être mal en point. Donc avec mon amie Moana nous nous sommes approchées. Seulement il a dut sentir que l'on venait en sa direction et il s'était donc redressé en nous regardant de ses grand yeux jaune. **Dit-elle dans un tremblement de voix.** Nous avions vite comprit que c'était un loup garou entrain de reprendre sa forme humaine. Moana a vite prit la fuite … ce qu'il fallait faire mais moi … je suis restée comme paralysée devant lui ! Il a commencé à s'approcher dangereusement de moi alors que j'étais incapable de bouger. Puis tout est allé très vite, il a sauté et j'ai donc prit ma baguette pour me défendre mais il a été trop rapide. Il m'a frappé ce qui fait que j'ai été expulser à plusieurs mètres. Personne ne pouvait venir à mon aide puisque la rue était déserte et que tous les habitants dormaient profondément. Quand je suis tombée violemment au sol, j'ai perdu ma baguette. Il en a donc profité pour se mettre au dessus de moi afin de me blesser à coup de griffes. Je n'ai pas perdu connaissance mais j'étais incapable de me défendre en bonne et due forme. Il en a donc profité pour me mordre et me transmettre son venin. Et la j'ai perdu connaissance. **Termina-t-elle**

\- Quand as-tu comprit que tu étais une lycanthrope ?

\- Lors de la pleine qui suivait le mois d'après, une semaine avant en faite. Je me sentais mal dans ma peau et plus les jours passaient plus j'étais à fleur de peau. Quand la pleine lune arriva, j'ai eu une envie de courir à travers la forêt alors je m'y suis donc rendu et la j'ai subit ma transformation. Le lendemain je me retrouvait à l'entrée de l'école et j'ai été ramener par le directeur qui lui aussi comprit ma condition et la suite tu la connais.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Au petites heures du matin, une guérisseuse réveilla Remus qui s'était assoupis, la tête de Malanda sur ses jambes. Il regarda la guérisseuse qui lui sourit chaleureusement.**

\- Votre amie vient d'arriver dans sa chambre. C'est une petite fille en parfaite santé. La maman et le bébé se portent très bien !

\- Peut-on allés les voir ?

\- Le docteur Bernard à demandée à vous voir justement !

\- Merci ! **Dit Remus**

 **La guérisseuse lui indiqua la chambre et partit alors que Remus réveilla doucement la jeune femme endormit.**

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda Malana endormit**

\- On a l'autorisation de voir Caroline dans sa chambre ! **Répondit-il**

 **Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la chambre de la jeune maman. Ils frappèrent quelques coups et entrèrent.**

 **Caroline, cheveux relevés, traits tirés et les yeux fatigués les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Dans ses bras se trouvait une couverture dans laquelle était emmailloté un nourrisson âgée de quelques heures.**

 **Remus s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, alors que Malana lui en fit un sur la joue.**

\- Félicitation ! **Lui dit Malana**

\- Merci !

\- Tu as fais du bon boulot, elle est magnifique ! **Dit Remus en regardant sa filleule**

\- La première chose que j'ai remarquée c'est qu'elle ressemble à son père !

\- Il est encore un peu tôt pour le savoir non ? **Se moqua Remus**

 **Caroline lui tira la langue avant de reporter son regard vers sa fille.**

\- Tu veux la prendre ? **Demanda Caroline à Remus**

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu vas dans les bras de parrain ? **Dit-elle au bébé en la donnant à Remus ému.**

\- Coucou toi, je suis ton parrain ! Malheureusement tu es tombée dans une drôle de famille vu le père et la mère que tu as …

\- Hey !

 **Malana rigola tout comme Remus qui continua de parler au bébé.**

\- Mais je te promet que tu sera heureuse autour de tous l'amour qu'ils ont à t'offrir tout comme l'amour que j'ai à t'offrir !

 **Il déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé qui gigota légèrement.**

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? **Demanda Malana**

\- Rose ! Et en second prénom j'ai décidée de prendre le prénom d'une de nos amies

\- Qui ? **Dit Remus**

\- Marlène en hommage à la fabuleuse personne qu'elle était !

\- Rose Marlène Black … **dit Remus dans un murmure,** ça sonne bien !

 **En ce 16 mai 1982, la petite Rose Marlène Black vint au monde.**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 _ **Quelques heures auparavant**_

 **Aussitôt l'agitation cessèrent afin de laisser passer les médicomages aller vers les blocs opératoires pour sauver le jeune patient ! Mais ils furent interrompue par un bruit qui était anormale mais surprenant qui ne présageait rien de bon en général … un bip sonore se fit entendre en continue annonçant généralement la mort du patient mais le pouls revint très vite en effectuant des battements réguliers. Le patient était sain et sauf.**

 **Une guérisseuse regarda le patient et par surprise qui avait les yeux ouverts.**

\- Docteur le patient à les yeux ouvert !

 **En cette nuit du 16 mai 1982, James Potter venait de sortir du coma.**

* * *

 _ **TADAM ! Et voilà pour cette troisième et dernière partie avant l'épilogue !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ? James est enfin sortit du coma. Sirius, Lily et Damian ont retrouvés deux Horcruxes, même si il y a un faux. Caroline vint d'avoir sa petite fille. Le trio d'or s'habitue de plus en plus à cette vie dans le passé. Andromeda et Narcissa retrouve leur complicité. Dumcledore détient un des Horcruxes et j'en passe ...**_

 _ **Je me dépêche de vous écrire l'épilogue afin de vous le poster au plus vite avant de me donner quelques jours de repos avant de reprendre l'écriture du troisième et dernier volet des aventures des Maraudeurs !**_

 **J'attends vos impressions par reviews**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Danao**


	4. Epilogue

**_Aloha mes loulous, eh oui me revoilà plus vite que prévu mais que voulez-vous ? Je vous adore vous devez bien le savoir ! :)_**

 ** _Donc voili voilou, je vous poste donc l'épilogue de ce second volet qui marque la fin de The Marauders - The darkness and the light !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez appréciés cette seconde histoire autant que le premier volet ?_**

 ** _Allé je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse le savourer. Moi en attendant je commence le troisième volume qui s'intitulera : The Marauders - (Faut que je cherche un titre ^^). Avez-vous des propositions ?_**

 ** _Allé je vous laisse à votre lecture ..._**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf pour les OC _**

* * *

**Le lendemain après la naissance de sa petite fille, Caroline apprit que James était sortit du coma. Elle s'est vite décidée d'aller le voir en compagnie de Remus. Par la même occasion, elle avait prévenu le professeur Dumbledore.**

 **Quand son ami arriva, il l'aida à aller sur une chaise roulante un fois qu'une guérisseuse vint ramener la petite Rose à la nursery. Dans les couloirs, la jeune maman était anxieuse.**

\- Je me demande comment il va réagir en nous voyant ! **Dit-elle**

\- On verra sur le moment ! Tu pense que l'on devra lui dire pour Lily, Sirius et Harry ?

\- On sera obligé de la faire puisqu'il va nous poser la question. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore l'ait fait lui même, je suis certaine qu'il doit penser que ce genre de nouvelle doit être apprise par des personnes de confiance !

\- Dumbledore est une personne de confiance Caroline !

\- Je sais je voulais dire par des proches !

 **Quand ils arrivèrent, Remus frappa quelques coups à la porte et l'ouvrit en poussant Caroline à travers la chambre. Leur ami tourna la tête vers eux de même pour leur ancien directeur qui était également accompagné du professeur McGonagall.**

\- Salut Cornedrue ! **Dit Remus**

 **James lui fit un signe de tête en lui répondant et reporta son regard vers les deux sorciers.**

\- Nous faisions un compte rendu des dernières réunions de l'Ordre à monsieur Potter ! **Informa Minerva**

\- Comme quoi par exemple ? **Demanda Remus inquiet**

\- L'évasion des mangemorts d'Azkaban, l'aide des lycanthropes, la recherche concernant monsieur Pettigrew … **énuméra le professeur de Métamorphose**

 **En entendant le prénom du traite qui les avait vendu à une mort certaine, James serra les poings et le visage en colère. Caroline posa sa main sur la sienne et il tourna son regard vers elle. Il se détendit aussitôt alors qu'elle lui souriait.**

\- Ça fait du bien de revoir parmi nous ! **Lui dit-elle**

\- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu fais en fauteuil roulant ? **Demanda-t-il d'une faible voix**

\- Eh bien cette nuit pendant que tu étais entrain de te réveiller, Remus attendais tranquillement dans le couloir pendant que je mettais ma fille au monde !

 **Cette nouvelle fut accueillit dans une grande joie. Minerva oublia les bonnes manières et alla prendre son ancienne élève dans ses bras.**

\- Mes félicitations Miss Bernard !

\- Merci professeur !

\- Poudlard sera ravi d'intégrer votre fille dés que ses onze ans arriveront tout comme Harry ! **Dit le professeur Dumbledore en regardant James.** Le château est beaucoup trop calme depuis votre départ à vous tous !

\- Pour ma part, cela me laisse le temps nécessaire avant de pouvoir à nouveau faire régner l'Ordre sur la nouvelle génération que vous nous projetez de faire ! **Dit Minerva**

 **Remus rigola tout comme Caroline alors que James esquissa un sourire.**

\- Comment se nomme ton enfant Caroline ? **Questionna le sorcier aux lunettes à demie lune**

\- Rose … Rose Marlène Black !

\- Marlène ? **Dit Minerva surprise**

\- En hommage à Marlène McKinnon, une superbe sorcière et une amie extraordinaire !

 **Les deux sorciers affichèrent un sourire et félicitèrent une nouvelle fois la jeune maman.**

\- Bien, nous allons partir, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous raconter ! **Dit Dumbledore en regardant Caroline et Remus**

 **Il insistât sur le regard et les deux jeunes gens comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir raconter le reste des événements depuis l'attaque de Godric's Hollow comme : la découverte des Horcruxes, la mission de Lily et Sirius à travers le pays, l'endroit inconnu où se trouvait Harry et tant d'autres …**

\- James … **commença Remus**

\- Où sont Lily et Harry ? **Demanda le jeune homme**

\- Eh bien tu ne perds pas de temps ! **Dit Caroline**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Malgré sa douleur, Peter réussi finalement à rejoindre le clan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis son duel contre Remus, il avait trouvé refuge chez les Malfoy, Lucius devait le ramener au plus vite auprès de son maître mais il attendait que son doigt cesse de saigner avant de le présenter à Lord Voldemort. Mais il ne supporta plus ses plaintes et alla le voir.**

\- Tu vas cesser de gémir comme un faible à la fin ? **Ordonna Lucius.** Personne dans ce manoir doit savoir que tu es là surtout mon épouse et mon fils !

\- J'aimerai t'y … voir avec un doigt en moins ! **Répondit-il**

\- Alors espérons que notre maître fasse un peu de pitié envers toi en te laissant la vie sauve ! **Ricana Lucius.** Debout !

 **Lucius attrapa Peter par le bras et le força à se lever. Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant plusieurs autres mangemorts. A bout de force Peter tomba au sol sous les moqueries de ses confrères.**

\- Ça par exemple le sale rat à enfin décidé de sortir de son trou ! **Dit McNair d'un air mauvais**

\- Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, notre maître est furieux ! **S'exclama Croupton Jr.** Je ne donne pas cher à ta peau !

 **Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que Peter tenta d'oublier sa douleur à sa main si mal soignée. Puis il eut un silence, un silence qui fit froids dans le dos. Le jeune homme comprit que son maître venait d'arriver et qu'il se dirigeait en sa direction.**

\- Lève toi Queudver ! **Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

 **Peter fit ce qu'on lui demanda et tenta de prendre un posture plus respectable. Il fit face à son maître tremblant de peur.**

\- Qu'as-tu a dire pour ta défense ?

\- Je … je …

\- PARLE ! **Hurla Voldemort**

\- Je pense être en possession d'informations qui peuvent vous être utile ! **Dit-il rapidement.** Voi … voilà la raison de ma si grande … ab... absence ! Je … je voulais vous apporter le plus … d'informations … popossible ! **Bégaya-t-il**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

\- Voilà maintenant tu sais tous ! **Conclu Caroline**

 **La jeune femme regarda James qui avait les yeux rivés vers ses mains ! Tant de choses s'étaient produites pendant son absence. Sept mois avaient passés sans qu'il ne puisse protéger sa femme et retrouver son fils, sept mois où il aurait pu partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes à la place de Lily, sept mois où il aurait rechercher Peter et le livrer aux Aurors, sept mois où il aurait dû soutenir ses amis, sept longs mois où il a été dans un lit d'hôpital sans rien faire !**

 **Furieux, il serra les points qui devinrent blanc.**

 **Caroline le remarqua et tenta de le calmer mais il la repoussa. Elle avait fait venir sa fille afin de la nourrir et le nourrisson de trouvait dans les bras de Remus.**

\- Remus, donne Rose à James ! **Ordonna-t-elle calmement**

 **Remus accepta et James eut le bébé dans ses bras. Afin ne pas brusquer le petit être, il se calma et regarda la petite fille avec douceur.**

 **Le lycanthrope s'approcha de Caroline et lui chuchota …**

\- Bien joué le coup du bébé qui peut calmer une personne en colère !

 **Caroline fit un oui de la tête et ils regardèrent leur ami qui avait maintenant des larmes sur les joues.**

\- Cornedrue ? **Appela Remus**

\- …

\- James ? **Rappela le lycanthrope**

\- Je vais sortir de cet hôpital et rien ne m'empêchera de me battre pour retrouver ma femme et mon fils !

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **Jamais il aurait penser refaire le chemin en direction de l'endroit où il a grandit. Il s'était même promit de ne jamais y retourner mais cela s'est retourner contre lui en tenant compte de la situation. A cette pensée, il eut un haut de cœur.**

 **Avec ses compagnons ils avaient mit en place un plan qui aurait lieu le soir même … plus vite ils pourraient remplir leur mission, plus vite il pourra s'éloigner de cette maison synonyme de souffrance et de haine.**

 **L'épouse de son meilleur ami le regarda essayant de comprendre ses troubles.**

\- Ça va ? **Demanda-t-elle**

\- Outre le fait que je vais devoir pénétrer dans cette maison comme un voleur pour obtenir ce que l'on cherche … oui je vais bien !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre le plan, je peux très bien y aller !

\- Non, je peux le faire ! Vous ne savez pas comment est Kreattur. Il ne dira rien face à toi ou bien Phillips mais face à moi … il parlera !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain !

\- Voilà tout est en place, il ne manque plus qu'à attendre la nuit et là on pourra agir ! **Dit Damian en arrivant vers eux.** Black vous êtes sur de pouvoir le faire ?

\- On a pas le choix de toute façon !

* * *

 _ **Eh voici l'épilogue ... que de mystère pour le troisième volet qui s'annonce ! Je suis en plein écriture de la première partie et je m'éclate !**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de vous la faire lire mais pour l'heure je vais me concentrer sur mes rattrapages et on verra par la suite ;)**_

 _ **De plus n'oubliez pas ma nouvelle fiction : Super Psycho Love où le premier chapitre est déjà posté :D**_

 _ **J'vous embrasse bien fort mes loulous !**_

 _ **A très vite**_ _ **Danao**_


End file.
